Notre plus beau rêve
by indofabalice
Summary: Un an après la guerre, Ron et Hermione forment un couple joyeux paisible. Mais la vie, si elle sait apporter tant de bonheur, sait aussi se montrer très cruelle...
1. Sept ans d'amour

Voici tout d'abord les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre de _Ton coeur est un soleil_:

**Scorose : **Ouaaaaaah merci beaucoup, j'ai gagné une fan on dirait (: sérieusement, merci encore pour toutes tes reviews en espérant, si tu lis cette nouvelle histoire, que tu vas aimer autant. C'est vrai, c'est rare les fanfictions sur les petits-enfants et plus des héros du canon, mais pourquoi pas après tout. Tu as bien compris, Rose meurt mais c'est pour mieux retrouver son Scorpius et maintenant, ils sont heureux au ciel pour l'éternité.

**Rose eliade : **Oui, moi aussi j'ai pleuré. Je suis content de cette fin.

**fanHPTW : **Merci.

**Kira Adams: **Oui tu as vu, je suis fier de cette fin, l'amour est plus fort que la mort, j'en suis convaincu. Et là-haut, ils seront tous réunis, Rose, Scorpius, Ron, Hermione, Belinda, Amélie, etc.. merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que tu aimeras autant cette nouvelle histoire si tu la lis.

* * *

Voici donc ma quatrième fanfiction. Après une longue hésitation et une idée de fic-crossover finalement abandonné, je suis finalement revenu à l'idée initiale : une fic racontant en détail le récit d'Hermione à Rose dans le chapitre 21 de _Ton coeur est un soleil_. Cette fic est donc mon premier Romione.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un an est passé depuis le triomphe d'Harry sur Voldemort. Depuis, notre monde des sorciers vit en paix. Les Mangemorts arrêtés ont été envoyés pour de bon à Azkaban et finiront leurs vies au trou. Et chez les Weasley, malgré la douleur encore vive de la perte de Fred et de tous leurs proches, nous goûtons sereinement à la vie désormais paisible.

Ce jour-là, Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi sommes assis tranquillement sous un arbre près du Terrier.

Comme Harry et Ginny, je forme un couple heureux avec Ron. Je nage dans le bonheur depuis que j'ai embrassé Ron pour la première fois le soir de la Bataille. Je l'aime depuis toujours, c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, au début de notre première année à Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, j'ai pris le train sans aucune conviction. Mes onze années d'enfances ont été tristes. Tous mes camarades d'écoles Maternelle et Primaire m'ont rejeté et mes différents instituteurs m'ont rabroué sans arrêt. Ils me trouvaient trop intello – J'étais toujours première de ma classe, mais ça ne vous surprendra pas je pense – ou bizarre avec mes longs cheveux bruns et mes grandes dents. Surtout, j'étais sans cesse impliquer dans des choses bizarres, à chaque fois quand j'étais en colère ou effrayée, et jamais sans savoir pourquoi.

Ma vie a complètement changé le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre m'invitant à poursuivre mes études au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Pour moi, Hermione Granger, une fille ordinaire ayant grandie dans une pure famille de Moldue, c'était la surprise du siècle. Mes parents ont d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais une autre lettre d'Albus Dumbledore expliquant tout nous a définitivement convaincu que c'était bien réel. Je savais dès lors que s'offrait pour moi une chance de nouveau départ, de trouver enfin un sens à ma vie.

Néanmoins, je suis montée dans le Poudlard Express très tendue. Qu'allai-t-il m'arriver ? Allais-je enfin avoir des amis ? Subirais-je à nouveau des moqueries juste parce que je suis excellente élève ? C'est au moment où je me posais toutes ces questions que j'ai croisé un garçon au visage joufflu, Neville Londubat. Celui-ci, alors timide et maladroit, très loin du sorcier courageux qu'il deviendra sept ans après, a couiné :

''T'aurais pas vu mon crapaud ?''

D'abord surprise, j'ai quand même éprouvé de la compassion pour lui et l'ai aidé à chercher sans pour autant avoir la moindre idée d'où pouvait être le fameux crapaud. Par hasard, j'ai ouvert un compartiment, où deux personnes étaient assises.

Et depuis, rien n'est plus pareil.

Je n'ai pas reconnu tout de suite Harry Potter, le survivant dont j'ai appris l'histoire dans les nombreux livres que j'ai dévoré l'été précédent afin d'apprendre tout sur le monde de la magie et Poudlard – lisez l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, c'est très important, je dis toujours. Par contre, son camarade, un grand rouquin, ne m'a pas laissé indifférente.

Au début pourtant, Ron et moi ne semblions avoir rien en commun et, je pourrais même dire, nous nous détestions. J'ai très mal réagi après l'aventure du couloir interdit, mais il faut dire que j'ai eu l'une des plus grandes peurs de ma vie avec l'horrible Touffu. Ensuite, j'ai été très blessée quand j'ai entendu Ron dire à Harry que j'étais un vrai cauchemar. Je me suis dit alors qu'en effet, c'était le cauchemar de l'école qui recommençait, me poursuivait malgré moi.

Et puis, il y a eu le Troll et cette fois, le cauchemar – celui de l'école, a définitivement pris fin. J'ai été folle de joie en devenant la meilleure amie d'Harry et surtout de Ron. Très vite, ce sentiment d'amitié que j'éprouvais pour le grand rouquin s'est transformé en amour. Je m'en suis rendu compte pleinement à deux reprises :

Lorsque j'ai été pétrifiée par le basilic et suis restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs semaines, j'ai fait un rêve où je contemplais le Miroir du Risèd dont Harry m'a beaucoup parlé l'année précédente. Je m'y suis vue avec Ron en robe de mariée le jour de notre mariage, et chacun de nous tenait deux enfants – nos futurs enfants, moi une fille me ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau et Ron un garçon qui, de même, était son portrait craché. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ce rêve à Harry et Ron jusqu'à la fin de la guerre où, enfin libres et ensembles, j'ai avoué pour de bon tout mon amour à Ron.

La deuxième fois où j'ai su – définitivement – que Ron occupait une grande place dans mon cœur, c'est en quatrième année lorsque j'ai appris qu'il irait bal de Noël avec Padma Patil. J'ai eu le cœur brisé et je me suis égarée dans les bras de Krum, pour une histoire sans lendemain. C'est un moment crucial dans notre histoire car c'est là que j'ai découvert que mes sentiments pour Ron sont partagés. Il n'a pas supporté de me savoir cavalière de Krum.

Dès lors, Ron et moi avons passé les trois années suivantes à jouer au chat et à la souris. Harry et Ginny étaient exaspérés – et je les comprends ! Tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait entre Ron et moi et tout le monde attendait avec impatience le jour où, enfin, on se déciderait à s'avouer notre amour.

Ce petit jeu a atteint les sommets en sixième année lorsque Ron, incapable de m'avouer ses sentiments – mais je serais très mal placée de le critiquer pour ça, est sorti avec Lavande. Puis j'ai eu encore une fois une peur bleue quand Ron, empoisonné, a failli y passer. Un mal pour un bien puisque cet incident lui a ouvert les yeux et il a quitté Lavande.

Mais si je pensais alors qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire plus mal, je me suis trompée car il a fait encore pire quand il nous a abandonné, Harry et moi, dans la quête aux horcruxes. Je ne vous cache pas qu'à son retour, j'étais folle de rage contre lui. Je lui en voulais vraiment du mal qu'il nous a fait, qu'il m'a fait.

Avec le temps, je lui ai pardonné même si je n'oublierai jamais. L'amour a repris sa place et finalement, le soir de la bataille, sous les yeux d'un Harry stupéfait, il est arrivé ce que je mourrais d'envie de faire depuis sept ans : j'ai embrassé Ron.

Après la bataille, au-delà des pleurs, du chagrin de la perte de tous les innocents et ceux que nous aimions, il y a mon bonheur d'être enfin la compagne de l'homme que j'aime. Oh ! Ne croyez pas que tout est rose tous les jours. Etre ensemble n'a pas mis fin aux disputes que Ginny qualifie de « Romionien » et le pauvre Harry doit sans arrêt jouer le rôle du pompier qui éteint le feu. Mais ces querelles parfois futiles sont vite oubliées et l'amour est plus présent que jamais entre nous.

Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse avec mon Ron. Je suis amoureuse.

''A quoi tu penses ?'' me dit Ron en m'embrassant sur le front.

''Je repense a tout ce qu'on a vécu avant qu'on sorte ensemble,'' je réponds.

''Pour ça, il vous a fallu du temps !'' nous taquine Ginny.

Ginny, qui est ma meilleure amie, est la seule à qui j'ai confié mes sentiments secrets pour Ron. A chaque fois, elle me disait de lui parler mais les évènements m'en ont toujours dissuadé.

''Mieux vaut tard que jamais,'' dit Ron avec un large sourire à sa sœur.

''Je t'aime, Ron.''

''Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hermione.'' Et je l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche.

Etre ensemble nous a permis de grandir et d'entrer pour de bon dans le monde des adultes. Trois semaines plus tôt, Ron et moi avons franchi une grande étape dans notre histoire.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je faisais d'étranges rêves où je me voyais avec Ron dans des situations bien particulières. Je n'ai pas tardé à comprendre que j'avais envie de lui. Je voulais le faire. Je voulais qu'on le fasse. Je voulais sentir son corps, sa chaleur. J'aime tellement être dans ses bras. Quand j'en ai parlé à Ginny, elle m'a encouragé à en discuter avec Ron. Après une longue hésitation, je me suis jetée à l'eau, une après-midi où nous étions seuls dans sa chambre, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny étaient partis faire une promenade en amoureux.

''Ron ?''

''Oui ?''

''Est-ce que tu penses parfois à…''

''A ?''

J'ai souri malgré moi. Ron a toujours été un peu lent à la détente. Mais c'est pour ça aussi que je l'aime.

''A… à _le faire_…''

Comprenant ce que je voulais dire, Ron s'est approché lentement et a chuchoté à mon oreille :

''J'y pense oui.''

Pourtant, même si clairement j'en avais envie, j'avais peur. Je me disais toutefois que c'était naturel, que c'était normal d'être tendue avant la première fois. Mais tout le monde y passe. Alors, ça irait tout seul, me suis-je dit.

Nous avons décidé de le faire un soir où nous étions seuls à la maison, tout le reste de la famille étant parti voir un match de Quidditch. Que Ron ait décidé de ne pas y aller voulait tout dire. Il me désirait autant que moi.

Nous sommes d'abord restés ainsi un moment sur le lit, sans oser se regarder. Et puis, petit à petit, nous nous sommes lancés. Cela a commencé par un habituel baiser sur la bouche. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'on enlève tous nos vêtements. C'était l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. J'étais si heureuse auprès de lui. C'est un tel bonheur pour moi d'être dans ses bras. Je l'aime tellement. Ce soir-là, je suis devenue une grande femme amoureuse.

Très vite toutefois, le bonheur a fait place au doute. J'ai eu l'impression inquiétante d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important. Mais impossible de savoir quoi. Quand Ron m'a suggéré d'utiliser un Rapeltout, je lui ai lancé un regard noir. Je ne plaisantais pas avec ça.

C'est hier que j'ai su enfin ce que j'avais oublié.

Nous déjeunions tranquillement en famille mais j'avais une petite mine. Inquiet, Ron m'a demandé :

''Tout va bien, mon cœur ?''

''Oui, oui,'' ai-je assuré mais personne n'était dupe.

''Tu es toute pâle, ma chérie,'' a dit Molly. ''Tu es malade ?''

''Non, bien sûr que non, je… je…''

Sans finir ma phrase, j'ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes et j'ai craché tout ce que je venais d'avaler. Quand la même scène s'est reproduite le soir-même, je n'ai plus eu le moindre doute.

C'est la pilule que j'ai oublié.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

Une demi-heure après, estimant le temps passé suffisant, je jette un oeil au test. Là, mon coeur se met à battre très fort, à la fois d'excitation et de panique.

Il n'y a pas le moindre doute dans les yeux. Je vois clairement le signe "+" dans le petit écran.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous de ce début ? Le deuxième chapitre sera publiée dès demain.


	2. Test positif

**Tigrou : **Merci, moi de même.

**Scorose : **Coucou, merci de ta fidélité, ça me touche (: voici le chapitre 2.

**Kira Adams: **Coucou, oui c'est vrai c'est dommage mais l'idée, finalement, ne me plaisait pas, je voulais vraiment écrire exclusivement un Romione. Ce n'est pas grave si tu mets du temps pour les reviews, moi aussi je suis très pris par les cours, on a une vie en dehors.

* * *

Je décide dès le lendemain de me rendre à la pharmacie de la ville pour aller acheter un test de grossesse. Je n'en parle à personne, et surtout pas à Ron. Je ne souhaite surtout pas l'inquiéter, surtout si c'est négatif.

Il m'est néanmoins difficile de cacher l'inquiétude sur mon visage.

''Tout va bien, Hermione ?'' me demande Ginny pendant le petit-déjeuner.

''Oui, oui. Juste un peu mal dormi la nuit dernière.''

Ce qui est inhabituel en soit, car je ne dors jamais aussi bien que blottie dans les bras de Ron. Je sais que Ginny n'est pas dupe, mais à mon grand soulagement, elle ne pose aucune autre question.

''Ça vous dit une partie de Quidditch ?'' propose mon homme.

Je ne suis pas du tout enchantée. Jouer au Quidditch est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie ce matin-là.

''Heu… pas moi, je dois aller… faire deux trois courses pour ta mère.''

Mon mensonge n'est pas très convaincant mais suffisant malgré tout. Ron répond :

''D'accord. Profite-en pour acheter un peu de… comment ça s'appelle déjà, ce produit de chocolat moldu très bon dont tu m'as fait goûter…''

''Le Nutella.''

''Oui, c'est ça. Le Nutella.''

''Ron, si tu manges trop de chocolat, tu vas grossir !'' taquine Ginny et Harry éclate de rire et moi aussi, un peu.

''Ginny, t'es pas ma mère ! Et je ne suis pas gros !''

''Je rigole, Ron ! Moi aussi, je suis accroc.''

''Comme quoi, ils ont du bon goût les Moldus.''

Une heure plus tard, après une bonne douche et des efforts pour ne rien laisser paraitre - j'ai pris un grand sac, je serais obligée d'aller au mini-marché, je me dirige vers la pharmacie. Etant à seulement dix minutes à pied du Terrier et ayant envie de me dégourdir les jambes, je choisis la marche plutôt que le transplanage. Pour tout vous dire, je n'aime pas transplaner. Peut-être est-ce du à mon sang de Moldue mais je préfère personnellement l'autobus moldus, une préférence que Ron n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Il n'y a aucun autre client déjà présent à la pharmacie. Ainsi, ce serait vite fait. Me raclant la gorge, je dis au pharmacien :

''Je voudrais un test de grossesse s'il vous plaît.''

''D'accord. Ça fera deux livres s'il vous plaît. Les toilettes sont sur la droite.''

''Merci.''

Je donne les deux livres au pharmacien, prend le test et va lentement vers les toilettes. J'ai bu beaucoup d'eau – en cachette – afin que tout se fasse rapidement. J'ouvre l'une des deux cabines de toilettes, m'enferme de l'intérieur, fais ce qu'il faut pour le test et attends.

Une demi-heure après, estimant le temps passé suffisant, je jette un oeil au test. Là, mon coeur se met à battre très fort, à la fois d'excitation et de panique.

Il n'y a pas le moindre doute dans les yeux. Je vois clairement le signe "+" dans le petit écran.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis jeune. Je vais avoir vingt ans dans cinq mois à peine et Ron a fêté son dix-neuvième anniversaire deux mois plus tôt.

Tout le monde dans la famille s'attendait à ce que Bill et Fleur soient les premiers de notre génération à attendre un heureux évènement. Depuis que le monde des sorciers est libre, le joyeux couple essaie de faire un enfant. Comment vont-ils réagir en apprenant que c'est moi qui suis enceinte ?

Non pas que je sois malheureuse. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants et je comptais bien en avoir avec Ron. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Nous sortons à peine de deux années terribles où notre monde a failli basculer à plusieurs reprises. Je porte encore sur mon bras quelques traces restantes de la torture que Bellatrix Lestrange m'a fait subir.

Après réflexion, je décide d'en parler d'abord à Ginny. Elle est ma meilleure amie, elle est celle qui me comprendra le mieux. Elle saura me conseiller pour ensuite l'annoncer au reste de la famille et surtout au premier concerné : Ron.

Je sors des toilettes l'air un peu maussade, ce qui n'échappe pas au pharmacien.

''Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?''

''Oh… heu oui.''

''Alors ? Si je puis me permettre ?''

''Heu… ben… positif.''

Un grand sourire apparait sur le visage du pharmacien.

''Félicitations ! Mais vous ne paraissez pas très enchantée, je me trompe ?''

''Oh ! Si si, je suis très heureuse, j'ai toujours rêvée d'être maman.''

Encore une fois, c'est un faux ton qui ne trompe personne. Le pharmacien néanmoins n'insiste pas. Je sors avec soulagement de la pharmacie.

Je suis partie préoccupée, je rentre très tourmentée.

''Ah te voilà, mon am… mais tu n'as pas fait de courses ?''

Je me tape la main sur le front. Avec le test, j'ai complètement oublié. Comment vais-je pouvoir sortir de cette situation ?

''Heu… finalement, ce n'était pas la peine, je…''

Sans rien ajouter, je passe devant Ron, sans même un baiser, et monte dans ma chambre. Derrière moi, je l'entends murmurer à Ginny :

''Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?''

Dans ma chambre, je pose mon sac sur la chaise et m'effondre sur mon lit pour pleurer sur mon oreiller.

J'aurais du être heureuse pourtant. Moi, Hermione Granger, je vais être maman. Mais j'ai peur. A cause de mon âge, à cause de la possible réaction de Ron. Je n'ai encore jamais discuté bébé avec lui. Mais le connaissant, je peux craindre le pire. Et s'il ne se sent pas prêt ? Ou pire, s'il préfère me délaisser plutôt que d'assumer ? Bon certes, cette deuxième hypothèse est fortement improbable. Après le coup de l'abandon dans la forêt, ses frères et Ginny ne le rateraient pas. Mais voilà. J'ai très peu des conséquences. Etre enceinte à un jeune âge est toujours un grand choc. J'en fais l'expérience.

Cela fait cinq minutes que je pleure comme une madeleine sur mon oreiller maintenant bien trempé quand la porte s'ouvre tout doucement. J'aurais peut-être du lancer un _Collaporta_ pour verrouiller la porte. Je ne lève pas les yeux alors que Ginny s'approche de moi. S'asseyant sur mon lit, elle me dit d'une voix inquiète :

''Ben qu'est-ce que tu as, Hermione ? On se pose tous dans la question.''

''Rien.''

''Rien ? Allons, Hermione, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien, t'es en larmes. Quelqu'un est mort ?''

''Non, non, personne n'est mort,'' je réponds, toujours sans la regarder.

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux me dire à moi, au moins.''

J'acquiesce. C'est vrai, je peux tout confier à Ginny, jusqu'à des sujets que je n'oserais jamais aborder avec Harry ni même avec Ron. Après tout, c'est à elle que j'ai fait part de mes sentiments pour son frère.

''Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne, s'il te plaît,'' la supplie-je.

''Ne t'en fais pas. Motus et bouche cousue.''

''Et bien voilà, je…''

J'hésite encore un instant. Puis encouragée par le regard de Ginny, je me jette à l'eau.

''Je suis enceinte.''

Ginny met une minute à réaliser ce que je viens de dire. Puis un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage, qui ne me remonte nullement le moral.

''C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux ça. Tu…''

Ginny se rend compte que je ne suis pas du tout enchantée et son sourire s'efface. A voix basse, elle me dit :

''Ça te rend triste ?''

''C'est-à-dire que… Ginny, j'ai dix-neuf ans, Ron aussi. On est encore jeune, on sort à peine de nos études…''

Ginny hoche la tête, compatissante.

''Tu as peur que Ron le prenne mal ?''

''Oui. Tu le connais. Je ne sais pas s'il se sentira capable d'assumer…''

''Tu dois lui dire, rapidement. Tu sais de toute façon que tu ne pourras pas cacher ça longtemps…''

''Merci de le rappeler,'' dis-je avec une légère froideur.

''Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.''

''Je sais. Mais Ginny, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour oublier la pilule ? Je sais pourtant pertinemment que c'est important…''

Ginny semble réfléchir à une réponse. De toute évidence, elle et Harry ne sont pas encore passés à l'acte, une question que j'évite d'aborder avec elle, estimant que ça ne regarde qu'eux.

''Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, malheureusement.''

Long silence à nouveau. Puis Ginny me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter et m'inciter à sécher mes larmes. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une telle amie.

''Que vas-tu faire ?'' me demande-t-elle.

''Franchement, je… je ne sais pas. Je voudrais le garder mais… j'ai peur de… enfin… de ce que va dire Ron…''

''Crois-moi, plus tôt tu lui en parleras, mieux ça sera. Ce soir-même si tu peux.''

''Je vais essayer…'' promets-je sans être convaincue de tenir ma propre parole.

''Ginny ! Hermione ! Vous venez manger ?'' s'exclame la voix de Molly depuis la cuisine.

''On arrive !''

Comme je le pensais, je ne peux tenir ma parole et ne parvient pas à avouer ma grossesse à Ron. Celui-ci ne cesse durant la journée de me demander ce qui ne va pas, et je ne réponds à aucune question. Ron finit par laisser tomber et m'ignore simplement. Harry ne dit rien. A lui, je pourrais en parler sans problème mais j'ai peur que Ron nous suive.

Le soir, j'ai demandé à dormir seule dans ma chambre et Ron est donc allé dans la sienne sans un mot, ne parvenant toujours pas à comprendre. Quand quelqu'un frappe la porte alors que je reste couchée sur mon lit, la mine triste, je crains que ce ne soit lui mais je reconnais la silhouette potelée de Molly Weasley.

''Ça va, ma chérie ?''

''Ai vu mieux,'' je réponds d'une voix timide.

''Tu veux en parler avec moi ?''

Elle a compris.

''Comment savez-vous que…''

''Hermione, j'ai eu sept enfants. Je ne connais que trop bien les symptômes de grossesse. Depuis hier, tu n'arrêtes pas d'aller vomir aux toilettes et j'ai très bien compris que tu n'es jamais allée faire des courses.''

Telle mère telle fille. Molly est aussi admirable pour sa gentillesse et le don qu'elle a de rassurer et proposer une ouverture aux confidences.

''Le problème, Mrs. Weasley, c'est que j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron…''

''Je me doute. C'est sûr que ça va le rendre adulte plus tôt que prévu, ce grand Ronald. Tu veux que je sois avec toi ?''

''C'est gentil, mais je voudrais lui en parler seul à seul.''

''Tu as raison, ma chérie. Et si tu veux des conseils, pour les rendez-vous et tout, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.''

''Merci beaucoup, Mrs. Weasley. Vos enfants ont de la chance d'avoir une mere comme vous.''

''De rien, ma chérie. Allez, je te laisse. Essaie d'en parler vite à Ron et n'hésite pas à me voir si ça ne va pas.''

''Bonne nuit, Mrs. Weasley.''

''Bonne nuit, ma chérie.''

J'attends qu'elle sorte puis, d'instinct, je pose une main sur mon ventre.

Une vie va vraiment grandir là, à l'intérieur de moi ? Mais cette vie peut-elle avoir un père digne de ce nom ?

Sur cette sombre pensée, j'éteins la lumière de ma lampe de chevet et en cinq minutes à peine, je tombe endormie.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ?''

''Oui quoi ?''

Ma peur est à son comble et une nouvelle fois, ces horribles pensées traversent mon esprit. Que va-t-il répondre ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? Je dois y arriver, je dois y arriver...

"Ron... je suis enceinte.''

* * *

Ron acceptera-t-il la nouvelle ? Comment vont réagir les autres Weasley ? Prochain chapitre samedi. Notez que comme je serai en vacances pour deux semaines, vous aurez un chapitre tous les jours ! Merci aux quelques centaines de lecteurs du premier chapitre et aux premiers revieweurs et suiveurs.


	3. Dilemme

**Kira Adams: **Coucou** ! **Moi aussi, j'adore Ginny, c'est l'amie qu'on voudrait tous avoir, comme Hermione ! Tout comme Mrs. Weasley, la maman idéale. Bref, merci encore de ta fidélité. Je suis désolé pour toi que tu n'aies pas encore de vacances mais ça ne saurait peut-être tarder, et rien de tel qu'un peu de lecture pour la détente. En plus, ce chapitre je pense devrait te plaire.

* * *

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire. Malgré les encouragements de Ginny et de sa mère, je n'arrive pas à avouer ma grossesse à Ron. Aussi, pour la première fois, je suis contente à l'idée de quitter un moment le Terrier pour retourner chez mes parents. Sur ce point, Ron et les Weasley sont compréhensifs. Ma famille est aussi importante pour moi que la leur.

''Tu vas en parler à tes parents de…'' commence Ginny mais je l'interrompt car Ron n'est pas loin.

''Tais-toi !''

Ron me jette un regard soupçonneux mais ne dit rien.

Mes parents habitent loin d'ici à Manchester. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi puisqu'il me suffit de transplaner. Maix eux sont des Moldus, aussi n'ont-ils encore jamais visité le Terrier.

''Il faudra inviter tes parents à Noël, ma chérie,'' propose Molly.

''Oui, et tu pourras me présenter à eux,'' dit Ron en bombant le torse.

''Oui, c'est sûr,'' je lui répond d'une voix faible qu'il ne semble pas remarquer.

Je croise le regard de Ginny qui cligne des yeux comme pour me dire _Maintenant ?_ et je fais de même pour lui répondre _Je ne peux pas_.

Pourtant, j'étais sur le point de me jeter à l'eau quand je reçois une lettre de Marion, la nouvelle chouette des Weasley qui a remplacé Errol, désormais trop âgé pour faire des longs voyages.

''C'est pour toi, ma chérie, de la part d'Emilie.''

''Oh ! Chouette !''

Emilie est l'autre bonne surprise de ma vie. C'est ma sœur jumelle mais je ne l'ai rencontré qu'il y a un an à peine.

Nos parents nous ont mis au monde alors que tous deux n'avaient que seize ans. Ne pouvant décemment pas nous élever toutes les deux, ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de garder l'une et sacrifier l'autre et c'est moi qui ai été choisie, Emilie étant envoyée à l'orphelinat pour ensuite être adoptée. Depuis, elle et moi avons vécu nos vies en ignorant mutuellement notre existence jusqu'à dix neuf ans, quand la vérité a éclaté et depuis, ma sœur jumelle fait partie des personnes qui me sont les plus chers avec Ron, Harry et les Weasley.

Contrairement à moi, Emilie n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Un fait étonnant car en général, les jumeaux sont tous deux Moldus ou sorciers mais pas les deux à la fois. Molly m'a dit, et j'ai eu confirmation dans des livres sur la question des relations frères et sœurs, que l'absence de tout pouvoir magique chez Emilie a une explication psychologique. Elle a grandie loin du monde de la magie, et ses gènes sont donc restés Moldus. Emilie n'en est pas moins fascinée par la magie et ses quelques visites au Terrier lui ont laissé d'excellents souvenirs et à moi aussi.

Au début, Ron s'est montré intrigué par rapport à Emilie. Pourtant, nos caractères sont radicalement différents. Elle est reconnaissable rien que par le physique. Folle de hard-rock et de métal, elle adopte habituellement un look gothique, rouge à lèvres noirs qui a dérouté les Weasley sur le moment, lesquels se sont peu à peu habitués à l'accepter ainsi. Néanmoins, nous partageons de nombreuses choses en commun, tel que la détermination, les livres et le cœur.

Même si nous avons tenté de rattraper les années de séparation, nous ne voyons pas souvent car Emilie habite loin d'ici à Rouen en France. Mais il était question de se voir prochainement chez mes parents et c'est justement ce qu'elle m'annonce dans sa lettre :

_Chère Hermione,_

_ Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va. La faculté de lettres, c'est dur mais je m'accroche. Je pense à toi pour me porter chance, et puis après tout, en tant que jumelles, on est toutes les deux des rats de bibliothèque ! Tu me manques énormément, ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et tu sais quoi ? Les parents proposent de passer le week-end de l'Ascension ensemble !_

_ Bien sûr, comme je suis Moldue, je dois me rendre de manière « traditionnelle » à Londres. Mais peut-être que tu peux… t'arranger pour ensuite écourter le reste de notre voyage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_ J'ai hâte que l'on se revoit. Passe le bonjour à ton chéri et à Harry._

_ Je t'adore, gros bisous_

_Emilie_

Sur le moment, j'hésite. Je ne suis pas sûr en effet qu'il soit autorisé de transplaner en compagnie de Moldus. Je pose la question à Arthur qui me répond :

''En effet, c'est formellement interdit pour des raisons évidentes.''

''Mais comment je vais l'amener là-bas ? Elle sera déjà fatiguée du voyage jusqu'à Londres.''

Ron me regarde avec stupéfaction. C'est assez rare pour être signalé en effet, mais pour une fois je fais face à une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse.

Arthur réfléchit un moment et dit :

''On peut toujours utiliser un portoloin, c'est le moyen de transport magique le moins risqué pour une personne sans pouvoir magique. Mais il me faut une autorisation spéciale du Ministère. Je peux demander mais je ne te garantie rien.''

''Merci, monsieur Weasley.''

''Sinon, au pire, je pourrai toujours les conduire,'' propose George. ''J'ai eu mon permis récemment.''

''Merci, George, c'est gentil.''

''Y'a pas de quoi.''

George Weasley est comme sa sœur, l'ami idéal. Le pauvre souffre encore tellement de la perte de son frère. Quand Emilie est arrivée dans ma vie, il a d'abord été troublé puis m'a donné de bons conseils sur les relations de jumeaux.

Sur ce, j'écris la réponse à Emilie. Je pense alors à mon bébé et songe un instant à lui annoncer avant de décider dans ma tête que je lui en parlerai dès que je la verrai.

_Chère Emilie,_

_ Ça va être génial de se revoir. Toi aussi, tu me manques énormément. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la fac, je suis sûre que tu vas réussir._

_ Vivement qu'on se revoit. Je t'adore de trop, gros bisous._

_Hermione_

Le départ chez mes parents doit avoir lieu dans trois jours. Or, je ne peux m'imaginer partir sans avoir parlé avant Ron. Mais en suis-je capable ? Oui je le dois. De toute façon, il finirait par s'en apercevoir. Son choc serait toujours moindre en l'apprenant de ma bouche que s'il me voyait changée en baleine.

Finalement, c'est le soir même que je franchis le pas.

Ron est content que j'accepte à nouveau de dormir dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'il commence à se déhabiller, je l'interromps et lui dis :

''Faut qu'on parle.''

''D'accord.''

Ron, comprenant que c'est sérieux, me regarde d'un œil perçant et attend.

Je déglutis. Que c'est stressant. C'est une nouvelle qui va bouleverser notre vie. J'ai peur, très peur de sa réaction.

''Alors ?'' dit Ron avec impatience.

''"Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ?''

''Oui quoi ?''

Ma peur est à son comble et une nouvelle fois, ces horribles pensées traversent mon esprit. Que va-t-il répondre ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? Je dois y arriver, je dois y arriver...

"Ron... je suis enceinte.''

Il ne répond rien. Il reste un moment à regarder avec de grands yeux, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ma peur s'intensifie. Je ne vois aucun signe de joie sur son visage.

''Et bien, dis quelque chose !'' je m'exclame finalement, ne pouvant supporter d'avantage ce silence pesant.

''Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?''

''Depuis trois jours. Quand je disais faire des courses, j'étais en fait allée acheter un test à la pharmacie.''

Ron s'assoit sur son lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il prend bien soin de ne pas me regarder. Après une nouvelle minute de mutisme, il murmure :

''Hermione, on ne peut pas.''

C'est ce que je redoutais. Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

''Comment ça, _on ne peut pas _?''

''Hermione, on n'a pas encore vingt ans, on n'a pas de boulot, on n'a pas d'appartement…''

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage. Ron peut tourner autour du pot autant qu'il veut, j'ai parfaitement compris le message.

''Tu… tu ne veux pas ?'' je marmonne alors que mes larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues.

''Je suis désolé mon cœur mais… je ne suis pas prêt.''

Et moi qui espérais une nouvelle nuit d'amour… je ne peux pas y croire. L'homme que j'aime depuis toujours refuse d'assumer.

Sans un mot ni regard, je sors de la chambre en claquant la porte et me dirige, en pleurs, vers celle de Ginny. Tout doucement, je frappe et ouvre.

''Ginny ? Je… je peux entrer ?''

En me voyant en larmes, Ginny, qui lisait un livre allongée dans son lit, se lève aussitôt.

''Hermione ! Que s'est-il passé ?''

''C'est… c'est Ron. Il…''

''Tu lui as dit ? Pour le bébé ?''

Je fais oui de la tête. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus à Ginny. Mes larmes disent tout. Ma meilleure amie me prend dans mes bras pour me consoler.

''Je vais lui dire deux mots !'' s'exclame-t-elle.

''Non, Ginny. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêle.''

''Non mais attend, tu es sa copine, la fille qu'il aime le plus au monde, et il ne veut pas assumer ?''

''Ginny, je… je le comprends… on est encore jeune…''

''Hermione, écoute-moi.''

Je la regarde profondément de mes yeux rougis par les pleurs. Ginny sait tellement être à l'écoute de ses proches. Harry peut être heureux qu'elle soit sa fiancée.

''Quand on aime quelqu'un, on accepte tout pour elle, à commencer par un enfant.''

Je dois admettre qu'elle a raison. Et pourtant…

''Si tu tombais enceinte d'Harry, tu réagirais comment ?'' je lui demande autant par curiosité que par simple fait de savoir.

''Il faudrait être dans la situation, mais je sais qu'Harry préfèrerait subir dix fois le Doloris plutôt que de me laisser tomber. Crois-moi, ma belle, si Ron t'aime vraiment, il finira par l'accepter. Un bébé, c'est une vraie preuve d'amour.''

Malheureusement, celui-ci a tout bouleversé dans le mauvais sens du terme. Dans les deux jours qui suivent, Ron ne me dit pas un mot. Face à l'incompréhension de tous les autres, je n'ai plus d'autres choix que d'annoncer la nouvelle à toute la famille. Profitant d'une grande réunion, je dis :

''J'aimerais votre attention à tout le monde.''

Tous me regardent, sauf Ron. Faisant mine de l'ignorer, je continue.

''Voilà. J'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer. Je suis enceinte.''

Ils sont d'abord tous surpris, puis les sourires apparaissent et très vite, chacun vient me congratuler. Arthur Weasley, fou de joie, s'écrie :

''C'est génial, génial ! Je vais être grand-père, enfin !''

''Même si j'attend moi aussi de connaitre ce bonheur, je suis super heureuse pour vous, et pour toi, Hermione,'' me chuchote Fleur à mon oreille.

''Félicitations, Hermione, c'est merveilleux,'' me dit Harry. ''Mais où est Ron ?''

Dans le concert de joie, personne n'a remarqué que Ron s'est discrètement éclipsé.

''Je vais le tuer,'' grogne Ginny.

''Je m'en occupe,'' je décide et j'accours jusqu'à sa chambre, où je suis certaine de le trouver. Et en effet, il est là, assis sur son lit, la mine aussi sombre que le jour où je suis sortie avec Cormac MacLaggen en sixième année.

''Ron, ça suffit cette attitude !''

Il ne répond pas, ne me regarde même pas. Ce Ron-là n'est pas le Ron habituel. Je ne reconnais pas le grand rouquin dont je suis follement amoureuse depuis huit ans.

''Oui, d'accord, Ron, on est jeune, on n'est pas indépendant financièrement. Mais un bébé, c'est un bébé !''

''Hermione, je…''

''Tu quoi ?''

Je lui lance un regard noir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me jetterais sur lui comme j'ai fait au moment de son retour à la tente.

''Hermione, je t'aime mais… vraiment, je ne peux pas.''

''Ron…''

Je me met à genoux et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je veux une réponse claire et définitive.

''Ron, regarde-moi et dis-moi clairement que tu ne veux pas de l'enfant.''

Mais Ron, incapable de répondre, replonge dans le mutisme. Furieuse, je quitte sa chambre en claquant la porte encore plus fortement qu'hier soir.

Plus tard, alors que ça fait une demi-heure que je pleure sur mon oreiller, quelqu'un frappe et je lance un timide « entrez ! ». Je ne lève pas les yeux mais reconnais la voix d'Harry.

''Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?''

''Mui, j'ai vu mieux.''

Harry s'assoit à mes côtés. Je ne le regarde pas, sans refuser sa présence. Il est la seule personne en cet instant avec Ginny et Molly à qui je serais prête à parler.

''Ginny m'a dit que Ron ne veut pas de l'enfant.''

''Oui.''

''Hermione… je… je suis là.''

''Oh Harry !''

Malgré moi, je lève les yeux et le prend dans mes bras.

''Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire ça de lui.''

''Je sais, Hermione, je sais.''

En cet instant, j'ai pris ma décision. Le choix est cruel, mais l'amour c'est l'amour. Et je ne suis rien sans Ron.

''Harry, ce que je vais faire me dégoûte au plus haut point.''

''Que vas-tu faire ?''

''J'ai très envie de garder le bébé, même je veux le garder. Mais Ron n'en veut pas, et je ne veux le perdre pour rien au monde.''

Comprenant, Harry me regarde avec compassion.

''Tu es bien certaine ?''

''Oui, Harry. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Ron de m'avoir obligé à en arriver là mais je vais le faire. Harry, je vais avorter.''

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir avorter, Hermione ?'' me dit Ginny, la déception lisible dans les yeux.

"Oui. C'est trop triste mais je n'ai pas le choix.''

''Cet imbécile de Ron va le payer cher!''

''Non, Ginny, s'il te plaît...'' [...]

* * *

Pauvre Hermione, obligée de choisir entre son amour pour Ron et son enfant. Va-t-elle avorter ? Le prochain chapitre, posté demain, verra le retour d'Emilie - OC - la soeur jumelle d'Hermione apparu dans la fic ''_Harry Potter et le secret des Granger"_. A demain.


	4. La famille Granger

**FanHPTW : **Oui comme tu dis, la pauvre...

* * *

Le lendemain, tout en préparant mes affaires pour partir, je fais de mon mieux pour éviter de me retrouver en présence de Ron. Et chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai une boule à l'estomac et un douloureux pincement au cœur.

Je le réalise maintenant, je suis contente de porter un enfant. Je voudrais voir grandir ce petit être dans mon ventre, le mettre au monde, l'élever. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'avorter. Je veux le garder. Mais le refus de Ron en a décidé autrement. Devoir mettre un terme à ce qui aurait du être le plus beau cadeau de ma vie est un terrible déchirement. C'est comme si on m'arrachait mon bébé de force à sa naissance.

Lorsque j'en fais part à Ginny, elle roule les yeux et ne semble pas y croire. Elle semble se demander si je ne suis pas devenue folle.

''Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Hermione. Tu ne vas pas faire ça !''

''Crois-bien que ça me dégoûte, Ginny. Je veux le garder. Mais je ne veux pas perdre Ron…''

''Il aura qu'à assumer !''

''Tu crois que c'est si facile ?''

''Je ne sais pas moi, mais si Ron se prétend vraiment adulte…''

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec ma meilleure amie. Je comprends parfaitement son désarroi et en même temps, j'aimerais qu'elle se mette à ma place, qu'elle sache ce que mon cœur vit en cet instant. Ginny n'est pas encore tombée enceinte. Elle ne peut comprendre la peine que je ressens à l'idée de devoir avorter contre mon gré.

''C'est sûrement la pire chose que je puisse faire, et jamais je ne le pardonnerai à Ron,'' je lui murmure. ''Mais je l'aime, Ginny.''

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny me prends dans ses bras, voulant qu'on se réconforte mutuellement. Elle était si heureuse de devenir tante. Après un moment, on se relâche.

"Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir avorter, Hermione ?'' me dit Ginny, la déception lisible dans les yeux.

"Oui. C'est trop triste mais je n'ai pas le choix.''

''Cet imbécile de Ron va le payer cher!''

''Non, Ginny, s'il te plaît… je ne veux pas que les choses empirent avec lui. Déjà que j'ai du mal à le regarder en face aujourd'hui…''

Ginny s'apaise malgré elle, compréhensive et compatissante envers moi.

''Tu as raison, Hermione. Mais moi non plus, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.''

Les autres Weasley réagissent à peu près pareils. Tous affichent une totale incompréhension et bien évidemment, Ron préfère fuir plutôt que d'affronter le mécontentement de sa famille.

''Je crois que je vais l'écorcher vif !'' s'écrie George, s'attirant un regard noir de sa mère.

''George, je ne crois pas que ça arrangera les choses !'' gronde-t-elle.

Mais à en juger par son regard, elle n'est pas contre non plus de dire ce qu'elle pense à Ron.

Quant à Harry, il ne dit rien mais étant mon meilleur ami, il est tout aussi peiné et ne dit pas un mot à Ron. Celui-ci semble avoir décidé de vivre en ermitage. Il ne se joint plus à la famille et mange continuellement dans sa chambre. Molly lui apporte les repas sans un mot puis sort sans se retourner.

Pourtant, il tente un pas le soir alors que je viens d'enfiler mon pyjama. Frappant doucement la porte, je lui dis « entrez ! » et lentement, Ron ouvre la porte et murmure :

''Je peux te parler ?''

''Oui.''

Néanmoins, j'évite soigneusement de le regarder alors qu'on s'assoit l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Ron respire un grand coup et dit, toujours en un murmure :

''Ecoute, Hermione, je… je suis désolé.''

''Je sais,'' je réponds froidement, toujours sans le regarder.

''Mais essaie de me comprendre, je… je ne me sens pas de…''

Instinctivement, je l'interromps, saisis son bras et le plaque sur mon ventre. Ron est stupéfait de ce geste, ce qui n'arrange nullement mon humeur et encore moins mon ressentiment envers lui.

''Pourquoi tu fais ça ?''

Sa voix aurait été toute aussi faible si je lui avais jeté une tarte à la crème à la figure.

''Tu ne sens rien, Ron ?''

''Sentir quoi ?''

''Vraiment, ça ne te fait rien ?''

''Non.''

''Ron, i cet endroit-là un embryon qui se développe. Dans deux mois, cet embryon deviendra fœtus et dans neuf mois un bébé.''

''Je sais tout ça, merci…''

''Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce même embryon-fœtus-bébé possède deux moitiés : l'une vient de moi et l'autre de toi. A sa naissance, il pourrait avoir mes yeux et tes cheveux roux.''

''Hermione…''

Face à son indifférence totale, j'explose littéralement.

''RON ! SI TU M'AIMES, TU DOIS POUVOIR ASSUMER !''

Complètement tétanisé, Ron est incapable de répondre. Je continues à lui cracher ma fureur accumulée depuis qu'il m'a signifié qu'il ne veut pas assumer notre enfant.

''TU REALISES, RON, QUE JE VAIS AVORTER JUSTE PAR AMOUR POUR TOI ? MAIS SURTOUT, TU IMAGINES LA PEINE QUE ÇA ME FAIT DE DEVOIR SACRIFIER LE FRUIT DE MES ENTRAILLES ? NON, ÇA TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE !''

''Mais Hermione, je…''

''NON, STOP, ARRETE, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS. ALLEZ, SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !''

''Mais…''

''SORS !''

Ron referme la porte derrière lui sans un mot. Et une fois de plus, je m'écroule en pleurs sur mon oreiller. Peu après, la porte se rouvre et Molly entre, très préoccupée.

''Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? On t'a entendu hurler depuis le salon.''

''C'est… c'est Ron… je… je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça.''

Molly tend ses bras et je me laisse prendre. Pour elle, je suis comme sa fille. Elle est aussi attristée que Ginny par ma décision. Elle me berce et chuchote à mon oreille :

''Je suis là, ma chérie, je suis là…''

''Molly, c'est vraiment pas juste. Maintenant qu'il est là, je ne veux pas me séparer du bébé. Et pourtant…''

''Je sais, je sais…''

Nous restons silencieuses un moment, Molly continuant de me bercer pour me réconforter. Puis elle me chuchote :

''Tu sais, ma chérie, c'est noble ce que tu fais, juste par amour…''

''Oui. Je le regretterai toute ma vie mais j'aime Ron, et je ne peux pas l'obliger s'il ne veut pas.''

''Tu voudras que je t'accompagne pour l'avortement ?''

''Non merci, c'est gentil à vous, Mrs. Weasley, mais je préfère y aller seule. Je prendrai un rendez-vous à la clinique de Manchester.''

''Tu as raison, ma chérie.''

Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse de quitter le Terrier dont l'atmosphère m'est devenue irrespirable. Ron a persisté à faire comme si je n'existais pas. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de me changer d'air.

Il a été convenu que j'aille chercher Emilie à l'aéroport de Londres puis que nous emprunterions un portoloin jusque chez nos parents à Manchester. Arthur a obtenu non sans mal l'autorisation du Ministère, après avoir assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque puisqu'Emilie est ma sœur jumelle. De même, si les portoloins sont déconseillés pour les femmes enceintes, je suis encore suffisamment tôt et ne cours donc aucun risque.

Je n'ai pas encore parlé de ma grossesse à Emilie. J'ai préféré attendre. Je n'ai pas hâte de voir sa réaction lorsque je vais lui annoncer que je dois avorter, malgré moi.

Arthur m'emmène à l'aéroport via une voiture empruntée au Ministère. Là, nous attendons et mon cœur bondit d'impatience. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, la silhouette aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, exactement semblable à moi, arrive vers nous en courant.

''Hermione !''

''Emilie !''

Elle se jette dans mes bras. Nous sommes tellement heureuses de nous revoir. Cela fait deux mois mais ça nous a paru une éternité.

''Tu m'as tellement manqué,'' me dit-elle avec un grand sourire de ses dents aussi larges que les miennes.

''Moi aussi, tellement.''

''Bien. Je vous emmène tout de suite au portoloin ?'' nous dit Arthur.

''Allons-y.''

Le portoloin est logé tout près dans une impasse au bout de la rue après l'aéroport. Comme toujours, il s'agit d'un objet banal, en l'occurrence ici un ballon de basketball crevé.

Emilie est confiante. Elle a déjà emprunté un portoloin pour rendre visite à nos parents peu après notre rencontre. Elle a eu un peu mal au cœur ce jour-là mais a assuré qu'elle s'y habituerait.

''Après tout, avec une sœur jumelle sorcière, il faut bien que je me fasse aux habitudes du monde magique,'' me confie-t-elle.

''Bien. Je vous laisse ici. Passez une bonne semaine, les filles. Et Hermione, tu as bien réfléchi…''

''Oui, Mr. Weasley…''

''De quoi est-ce qu'il…''

Mais avant qu'Emilie ait pu finir, Arthur nous salut et aussitôt, la sensation familière d'avoir le corps soulevé de force apparait. Un instant plus tard, nous atterrissons en douceur sur le sol face à notre maison.

Elle n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le Terrier. L'habitat de ma famille apparait plus comme une chaumière dans un lieu champêtre. Mais je l'aime cette maison. C'est comme un petit coin tranquille à la sortie de la ville.

Nos parents nous attendent à l'entrée. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis un mois, puisque j'habite maintenant chez les Weasley mais ma famille reste ma famille.

''Alors, les filles, bien arrivées ?'' nous dit papa.

''Oui, oui très bien,'' je dis avec un sourire certes forcé mais assez convaincant pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

Je me demande en effet sur le moment si je dois leur dire pour mon bébé. Mais cela vaut-il vraiment le coup si je dois avorter dans une semaine ?

Et profitant qu'on dépose nos affaires dans ma chambre – Emilie dort avec moi dans le lit d'ami voisin installé ici exprès pour elle – celle-ci me pose la question :

''De quoi parlait le père de Ron tout à l'heure ?''

''Oh ! Rien.''

Le mensonge. Mauvaise tactique. Emilie n'est pas ma sœur jumelle pour rien.

''Il y a quelque chose, je le sais. Dis-moi, ma belle.''

Après tout, pourquoi lui cacher ? Respirant un grand coup, je lui dis :

''Je suis enceinte.''

La réaction d'Emilie est la même que Ginny. D'abord surprise, elle affiche ensuite un grand sourire et me dit d'une voix douce :

''Sérieux ? Mais c'est merveilleux ça ! Je vais être tata !''

''Justement, Emilie…''

''Quoi ?''

Sentant que je vais annoncer une nouvelle nettement moins joyeuse, Emilie perd aussitôt son sourire.

''Je vais avorter.''

Si Emilie était folle de joie dix secondes plus tôt, à présent elle se demande si je n'ai pas pris un coup sur la tête.

''Tu plaisantes là ?''

''Du tout. J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine à Sainte-Mangouste.''

''Ce n'est pas vrai, Hermione, tu ne vas pas faire ça !''

''Je ne veux pas, crois-le bien ! Le problème, c'est Ron, il…''

Le simple fait de mentionner Ron alerte mes larmes qui n'attendent que cela pour couler. M'asseyant sur mon lit, je cache mes mains sur mon visage tandis qu'Emilie m'entoure de son bras.

''Il ne veut pas, c'est ça ?''

''Non. Il dit qu'il ne se sent pas prêt…''

''Mince…''

Comme l'ont fait Ginny et Molly, Emilie me réconforte en m'enlaçant, de la même manière que je l'ai enlacé pour la consoler quand elle a appris son abandon. C'est peut-être encore plus fort avec elle puisque nous sommes jumelles et formons un tout.

''C'est terrible pour moi, Emilie, je veux garder le bébé…''

''Il n'y a pas moyen de le convaincre ?''

''Non. Et plutôt que de le perdre…''

''Je comprends…''

Le soir, alors qu'Emilie est dans la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir et, instinctivement, je met mon ventre à nu et me regarde.

Ron est l'homme de ma vie. Je ne le quitterais pour rien au monde. Mais je n'oublierai jamais la souffrance qu'il m'aura imposé en refusant le plus beau cadeau de la nature.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

Tous ces gens. La grand-mère qui se gratte, cette dame au ventre rond comme un ballon... je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus...

* * *

A demain.


	5. Le point de non-retour

**Guest : **Merci pour ta review. La réaction de Ron est dure mais peut se comprendre, d'une certaine manière. Tu vas voir la suite.

**Kira-Adams :** Coucou! Justement, je pense que ce chapitre va te rassurer, enfin en partie du moins. Je ne dis rien de plus. Je te laisse tout découvrir. Pour ce qui est d'Emilie, je suis content d'avoir crée ce OC, même si ma fic (les deux premières en fait), je les trouve pas super, mais nous les auteurs sommes d'éternels insatisfaits (:

* * *

Passer du temps avec ma famille me fait beaucoup de bien et me fait oublier momentanément ma douleur personnel. Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes parents n'en savent rien. Je ne veux pas les attrister autant comme j'ai pu le faire avec les Weasley.

Je suis contente aussi de passer du temps avec Emilie. Elle est à moitié et je réalise seulement en sa présence combien elle me manque terriblement quand on ne se voit pas. Ce n'est pas facile puisque nous habitons loin l'une de l'autre et qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Aussi est-ce toujours un plaisir d'être ensemble.

A un moment donné, Emilie me parle de Drago Malefoy.

Elle l'a rencontré l'an passé durant la fête donné au Terrier pour fêter notre bonheur retrouvé et son arrivée dans la famille. Emilie est tombée folle amoureuse de lui alors que je sais bien qu'il n'est pas fait pour elle. Ils ne se sont d'ailleurs pas revus et jamais Drago n'a répondu à ses lettres mais Emilie y croit toujours.

''Je te l'ai déjà dit, cent fois, Emilie, c'est pas un garçon pour toi.''

''Tout de même, quand je repense à ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleux… aaaah, je fonds sur place.''

''Tu parles. Il a rit dans ton dos et ne t'a jamais écrit.''

Mais rien à faire. Emilie est convaincue qu'un moment où un autre, elle retrouvera Drago.

''Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon, Hermione. Tu te rends compte ? C'est grave à mon âge !''

''Ça va venir, tout seul, ne t'en fais pas.''

''J'en attend la preuve.''

''Je sais ce que je dis,'' j'insiste en pensant à Ron.

Je me jure alors dans ma tête de faire en sorte de trouver un garçon à Emilie et lui faire ainsi oublier Drago.

Le moment tant redouté arrive très vite. Le jour de mon rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste. Je dois m'y rendre via un portoloin – autorisé par le Ministère. Je pensais d'abord y aller seule.

''Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?'' me propose Emilie.

Je me dis alors que la compagnie de ma sœur jumelle ne pourra que me faire du bien face à mon chagrin.

''Oui. J'ai besoin de toi.''

Emilie pose une main sur mon ventre et me chuchote à l'oreille :

''C'est vraiment injuste. J'aurais été tellement heureuse d'être tante.''

''Que veux-tu. Je ne peux pas forcer Ron.''

Comme mes parents n'en savent rien, nous prétextons une sortie entre sœurs au plus grand Centre Commercial de Manchester.

''Ne rentrez pas trop tard,'' prévient notre père. ''Y'a toujours des rigolos qui se baladent dans le coin.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, à deux on est fortes !'' assure Emilie.

''Oui, tu peux le dire,'' j'approuve.

''Amusez-vous bien !'' nous dit maman.

Et nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la clinique la plus proche, vers le centre-ville. Je ne dis pas un mot. J'ai la mine triste. Je pense au petit être qui continue lentement de grandir sans se douter du sort qui l'attend. Pourquoi je fais ça à mon bébé ? C'est horrible, cruel.

En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, je décide qu'il est temps d'affronter seule cette épreuve difficile.

''Je t'attends dehors ?'' me dit Emilie avec un air inquiet.

''Oui.''

''Courage, ma belle, courage. Je suis avec toi.''

On s'enlace brièvement et Emilie s'éloigne. Je m'assois tristement sur l'une des chaises.

Autour de moi, des gens divers. Une vieille dame qui doit avoir dans les quatre-vingt ans, une jeune de la vingtaine au look de punk un peu dégoûtant à voir, et à côté de moi, une femme dans la trentaine au ventre énorme. De toute évidence, elle ne vient pas pour un avortement. Cette vision aggrave ma tristesse. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'adresse à moi, la bouche en cœur, en me disant :

''Vous venez pour une échographie ?''

''Comment le savez-vous ?''

''A la façon dont vous gardez la main sur votre ventre,'' me dit la femme d'une voix naturelle, comme si tout allait bien.

''Oh ! Heu… oui, oui c'est ça, je viens pour l'échographie,'' je mens.

''C'est votre premier, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui.''

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne surtout pas regarder son ventre, mais c'est comme si j'avais Ron tout nu sous mes yeux.

''Vous avez l'air jeune…''

''J'ai dix-neuf ans, mais j'ai un copain, un appartement et un travail.''

''Alors, dans ce cas ça va, toutes les conditions sont réunies. Tous mes vœux de bonheur.''

Tous mes vœux de bonheur… si elle savait…

Je suis grandement soulagée quand le Dr Mitose, le médecin qui doit me faire avorter, appelle la dame et qu'elle se lève, me laissant seule dans mon coin face aux autres.

Très vite, au fil de l'attente, l'atmosphère devient irrespirable. J'angoisse de plus en plus. J'ai de moins en moins envie d'avorter. Pourtant, je dois le faire, entre mon couple et le bébé, je n'ai guère le choix.

La grand-mère se gratte le cou. La punk lit un magazine de métal à la couverture aussi horrifiante qu'un Scroutt à Pétard et un vieux monsieur à côté d'elle fume une pipe. Très très agréable de fumer dans une salle d'attente de clinique. Ce n'est pas censé être interdit normalement ?

Tous ces gens. La grand-mère qui se gratte, cette dame au ventre rond comme un ballon... je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus...

La femme enceinte sort du cabinet. Le Dr Mitose appelle alors :

''Hermione Granger ?''

C'est là que je craque. Je ne peux pas le faire. C'est impossible, c'est plus fort que moi. Sous les yeux stupéfaits du médecin et ceux à peine intéressés des autres patients, je prends la poudre d'escampette et m'empresse de quitter cette clinique insupportable.

Emilie m'attends dehors. D'abord surprise de me voir courir ainsi, elle me demande ensuite la question évidente :

''Alors, ça a été ?''

Je reprends mon souffle, me laissant ainsi du temps pour laisser échapper la bombe.

''Emilie, je…''

''Tu…''

''Emilie…''

Elle comprend. Ce n'est pas ma sœur jumelle pour rien.

''Tu n'as pas avorté, c'est ça ?''

''Je n'ai pas pu ! Avec cette vieille dame et ses démangeaisons et la femme enceinte de huit mois avec son bidon gigantesque qui me parle de bonheur, et puis même… je veux le garder, Emilie !''

''Mais que va dire Ron ?''

''Il va devoir s'y faire ! C'est ça ou rien. Cette fois, ma décision est définitive. Je le garde.''

''Tu sais quoi ?''

''Oui ?''

''Je suis contente que tu aies changé d'avis.''

Elle a raison. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de n'avoir pas fait ce que j'aurais regretté toute ma vie.

En nous remettant en chemin vers la maison, Emilie me dit :

''On peut en parler aux parents maintenant.''

''Oui, bien sûr. Plus rien ne s'oppose à ce qu'ils sachent.''

''Je peux ?''

''Vas-y.''

Emilie remet sa main sur mon ventre. Nous nous échangeons un grand sourire de jumelles.

''J'espère connaitre ça moi aussi un jour.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu trouveras ton bonheur. C'est obligé. Une fille comme toi, on ne peut que la porter au plus profond de son cœur.''

''Oh ! Hermione, ça me touche.''

En rentrant à la maison, papa et maman, croyant toujours qu'on a été au Centre Commercial – et il n'y a pas de raison de revenir sur ce mensonge – nous disent :

''Alors, vous avez passé un bon moment ?''

''Oui,'' je réponds. ''Et j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer.''

''Ah oui ? Laquelle ?'' demande papa.

J'échange un bref regard avec Emilie et réponds, non sans me racler la gorge :

''Vous allez être grands-parents.''

Papa et maman mettent quelques secondes à réaliser. Lentement, les sourires réapparaissent. Maman me dit de sa voix la plus joyeuse qui soit :

''Vraiment ? Mais c'est magnifique ! Et… laquelle de vous deux est enceinte ?''

''C'est moi,'' je réponds.

''Oh ! Ma chérie, c'est… magnifique !''

Mes parents me prennent tour à tour dans leurs bras. Ils sont si heureux de la nouvelle. Je n'ose imaginer leur peine si j'avais avorté. Mieux vaut qu'ils n'en sachent jamais rien. Ma mère est émue aux larmes.

''Tu pleures, ma chérie ?'' dit papa, à la fois amusé et content.

''Oui. C'est juste que… notre fille est devenue une femme. Ça me fait tout drôle.''

''Et moi donc ! Et tu es de combien, Hermione ?''

Avec tout les tracas de ces derniers, j'ai complètement oublié ce détail qui me revient aussitôt en mémoire.

''Un mois.''

''Ah oui !'' dit papa. ''C'est encore au tout début.''

''Normal, chéri, on ne voit rien pour l'instant. Oh pardon, mon cœur !'' dit précipitamment maman en me voyant rougir. ''Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser.''

''Ce n'est rien, maman.''

La semaine passée chez mes parents et avec Emilie a été bien trop rapide à mon goût. Le soir, nous regardons un reportage sur les évènements effroyables du Vel d'Hiv' et notamment l'histoire d'une certaine Sarah Mayance. Nous avons fini en larmes. Comment l'humain a pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment a-t-on pu faire des choses atroces, et surtout à des enfants ? A côté de ça, Lord Voldemort est un ange...

Le lendemain, il est déjà temps de repartir. Je dois reprendre un portoloin livré spécialement par le Ministère grâce à Arthur pour rentrer à Londres, où je vais raccompagner Emilie à la gare avant de rentrer au Terrier.

''Tu reviendras bientôt, chérie ?'' me dit maman en pleurant.

Elle a toujours détesté les adieux, notamment lors des rentrées à Poudlard.

''Bien sûr. Et Mrs. Weasley vous invite au Terrier quand vous voulez.''

''Ce sera avec plaisir !'' dit papa, l'air enchanté. ''Et on veut des nouvelles régulières du bébé, hein.''

''Ne t'en fais pas ! Vous en aurez pleins pleins.''

''A bientôt !''

''A bientôt, Emilie !''

Les au revoir avec les parents sont durs, mais c'est pire encore avec Emilie, sans doute parce qu'elle est ma jumelle, ma moitié, et être séparée d'elle est dure, très dure, surtout après ces dix-neuf années sans nous connaître.

''Allez, Hermione, faut se dire que ce n'est qu'un au revoir.''

''Je t'inviterai prochainement au Terrier.''

''Tu as intérêt ! Je tiens à voir ton gros ventre.''

''T'inquiète pas, tu le verras et bientôt.''

Là, elle se met à genoux et, parlant à mon nombril, elle dit d'une voix un peu théâtral :

''Coucou, bébé, c'est tata Emilie qui te parle. J'ai hâte de te connaitre. Tiens-toi bien là-dedans surtout.''

Nous éclatons de rire. Au même moment, la dame de la gare signale l'entrée du train d'Emilie.

''Bon, je dois y aller. Allez, à bientôt, ma belle. On s'appelle.''

''A bientôt, ma princesse.''

On s'enlace tendrement comme on aime tant faire, et Emilie part prendre son train. Je reste à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. C'est toujours un instant difficile mais elle a raison. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Tous le monde m'a attendu avec impatience, et notamment Ron qui m'affiche un grand sourire et viens m'embrasser et me câliner pour la première fois depuis que je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse. Un peu gênée, je gronde :

''Ron, pas devant ta mère !''

''Désolé. Ça m'a tellement manqué.''

''Alors, ça a été, ma chérie ?'' demande Molly.

''Et comment ! Ma famille est tout pour moi, comme vous.''

Ginny m'adresse un regard. Comprenant ce qu'elle veut dire, je la prends à l'écart et réalise au même moment que Ron a retrouvé sa joie seulement parce qu'il pense que j'ai avorté.

''Alors, tu l'as fait ?'' me chuchote-t-elle.

''Ginny… je l'ai gardé.''

Ginny manque de sauter de joie.

''Merveilleux ! Tu as bien fait, Hermione. Et…''

Je l'interromps. Je viens de me rendre compte que Ron nous écoutait. Et en voyant que son air renfrogné et grincheux est réapparu, je comprends qu'il a tout entendu.

''Ron…''

Mais il s'éloigne en courant.

Avant que Ginny ait pu dire un mot, je murmure : ''je m'en occupe'' et je cours après lui.

Il est monté dans sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir poliment sa porte, j'entre avec brusquerie et lui grogne à la figure :

''Ron, ça commence à bien faire !''

Il ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi. J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre.

''Ron, tu vas devoir t'y faire. Je n'ai pas avorté et je n'avorterai pas !''

''Et moi ? Tu t'en fiches de ce que je pense ?''

Il peut vraiment être exaspérant quand il s'y met.

''Bien sûr que non, je ne m'en fiche pas ! Mais tu imagines ce que j'ai pu ressentir à l'idée de devoir avorter alors que je voulais absolument garder le bébé ?''

''Et toi ? Tu crois que je vais être capable à mon âge de supporter les nuits sans dormir les couches sales à changer ?''

''Oh ! Arrête avec tes prétextes bidons. Les couches sales, on connait déjà très bien avec Teddy. Ce ne sera pas nouveau.''

''Mais je ne veux pas être père ! Je ne me sens pas prêt ! Tu comprends ça ?''

''Ron ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Tu vas devoir faire un choix.''

''Un choix ?''

''Oui. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je garde le bébé. Maintenant, soit tu assumes, soit c'est fini entre nous.''

Ron ne répond pas. Il reste à me regarder fixement, comme si tout était de ma faute, comme s'il n'était nullement responsable. Pour moi, sa réponse est claire.

Furieuse, je sors de la chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

''Je veux juste que tu saches, Hermione, que je suis là.''

''Merci, Harry. Tu es génial. Tu es un vrai ami.''

* * *

Vous l'aurez peut-être compris, l'allusion au Vel d'Hiv' est que j'ai regardé hier soir "Elle s'appelait Sarah" sur FR2, l'un des films les plus terribles que j'ai jamais vu, j'étais en larmes... bref je voulais absolument inclure une référence à ce film et aux horreurs dont il traite.. sur ce, à demain pour la suite.


	6. Les meilleurs amis du monde

**fanHPTW : **Merci.

**Kira-Adams :** Coucou. Oui, Ron est énervant, fidèle à lui-même, toujours apeuré face à l'avenir. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort ?... en tout cas, Hermione fait une merveilleuse maman. Merci encore une fois d'etre fidèle :)

* * *

**PDV : Emilie**

Ma sœur me manque terriblement. C'est normal, c'est ma jumelle, ma moitié. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. Cela fait un an déjà que l'on s'est retrouvé et chaque jour sans elle est une souffrance dans mon cœur.

Mais la vie en a décidé ainsi. Elle habite à Manchester en Angleterre et moi à Rouen en France. Entre les deux, évidemment, c'est très très loin. Et on ne peut se fait se voir qu'environ tous les deux mois, Hermione et moi. En attendant mieux.

Autrement, ma vie n'a rien d'exceptionnelle. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique. Je vis comme une Moldue ordinaire. Je suis des études de lettres et puis… je vis ma vie quoi.

Et il me manque aussi cruellement l'amour. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon. Il y a bien eu des prétendants mais seule ma poitrine intéressait ces imbéciles. Je veux que l'on aime pour ce qui je suis au fond de moi et non pour mon corps. Il m'est toujours désagréable d'entendre des sifflets autour de moi simplement parce que j'ai des formes. Voilà quoi, nous sommes tous formés pareils, les hommes et les femmes.

Quant à mes parents – adoptifs, je les aime bien quoi. Normal, ce sont eux qui m'ont élevés. C'est rare de le dire, j'ai quatre parents, adoptifs et biologiques. Juste ça au moins c'est peu conventionnel.

Il y a déjà une semaine que je suis rentrée d'Angleterre et je m'ennuie ferme. Mon quotidien se résume aux cours, aux devoirs et à des soirées sur l'ordinateur ou à lire dans mon lit. Je pense sans cesse à Hermione et aussi à Drago. Aaaah Drago… dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui l'an dernier, mon cœur s'est mis à bondir. Et pourtant, pourtant, malgré qu'il semblât attiré, je ne l'ai jamais revu et pas une seule fois, il ne m'a donné de ses nouvelles. A croire que ce n'était qu'un mirage dans ma morne vie…

Ce soir-là, tout semble normal. Ma journée a été longue, jusqu'à dix-huit heures, et je dois me taper quarante-minutes d'autobus pour rentrer chez moi. Non pas que cela me gêne. Disons que c'est tellement ancré dans mon quotidien que ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Aussi ces quarantes minutes passent tranquillement sans que rien de passionnant ne se passe. Je descends de l'autobus sans autre désir que d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud.

C'est alors que je traverse seule la rue sous le ciel rosé du crépuscule que j'entends des sifflements.

Comme ça arrive fréquemment, je n'y prête pas attention. Mais j'entends alors les auteurs faire :

''Hé, poupée, viens par là !''

Là encore, je fais mine de n'avoir pas entendu. Mais très vite, ils m'entourent. Au moins trois ou quatre, chacun une canette de bière à la main et des mines sournoises, comme des chasseurs guettant leur proie.

''Allez, ma belle, viens avec nous.''

''Désolé, non. Je rentre chez moi, au revoir.''

''Allons, tu ne vas pas rentrer maintenant. Profite un peu de nous, pas vrai les gars ?''

''Ouais !''

La peur monte dans ma poitrine. Ils se sont mis en cercle de sorte de m'empêcher de fuir en courant.

''Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît…''

''Les mecs, je sens qu'on va bien se rigoler…''

''Laissez-moi, non, non…''

Je ferme les yeux, impuissante. J'attends mon sort cruel.

A ma grande surprise, les gars s'écartent. Tout doucement, j'ouvre les yeux et là grande stupéfaction.

Un grand blond est venu à ma rescousse. Celui que j'ai tant espéré revoir un jour. Mon héros est arrivé enfin, venu me sauver de ces ordures qui s'apprêtaient à me détruire. Magistral, il parvient à en assommer deux et très vite, les quatre prennent la poudre d'escampette.

J'attends un instant de reprendre mon souffle, maintenant que je peux respirer, soulagée d'avoir échappée au pire.

Puis je contemple les yeux bleus de Drago Malefoy.

Il est tellement beau, tellement sublime, il vient de me sauver la vie, je peux le dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hermione le hait autant. C'est pour moi le garçon de mes rêves.

''Ça va ?'' me dit-il en me regardant fixement pour s'assurer que je n'ai rien de mal.

''Oui… merci de m'avoir sauvée…''

''Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je passais dans les environs et j'ai aperçu ces abrutis qui s'en prenaient à toi. Ils ont pris une bonne leçon de kung-fu.''

''Tu…''

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me quitte. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit là, dans une ville française que je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse connaitre, et maintenant, je veux l'avoir auprès de moi, en permanence. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort.

''Oui ?''

''Tu veux bien me raccompagner ? J'ai… j'ai peur qu'ils ne reviennent.''

Il m'affiche un large sourire et m'incite à marcher. Là, je lui demande poliment :

''Que fais-tu ici ?''

''Je travaille pour le Ministère. J'ai été chargé d'une mission auprès d'un représentant du Ministre français de la Magie dont le siège est à Rouen.''

J'en reste stupéfait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un instant que le siège du Ministère de la Magie français se trouvait dans ma ville.

''Et je voulais savoir aussi…'' je commence d'une voix timide.

''Oui ? Quoi donc ?''

''Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais écrit ?''

Drago s'arrête. Il semble hésiter, comme si la question l'ennuyait. Sans me regarder, il me répond :

''Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Mais mon père a refusé formellement. Il dit qu'une Moldue dans notre famille, c'est une honte. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai longtemps approuvé ses préjugés. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré… j'ai changé d'opinion…''

Je suis complètement touchée par ses mots. Drago m'a tout dit l'an dernier sur ce que pensent sa famille et d'autres de nous, les gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Mais lui est différent. Sous ce teint pâle à l'apparence fière se cache un trésor qui a conquis mon cœur.

''Si mon père apprend que je t'ai revu, il va me faire la peau,'' continue-t-il. ''Mais au fond, je m'en fiche. J'ai accepté la mission du Ministère avec l'espoir de te retrouver et j'ai réussi. Et maintenant, je ne veux plus te perdre.''

''Oh ! Moi non plus…''

Je crois rêver. L'homme dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse. J'ai tellement espéré, tellement espéré le revoir, c'est vrai, c'est bien vrai, il est là…

Je comprends en cet instant que pour la deuxième fois, ma vie a changé à jamais.

**PDV : Hermione**

Depuis ma rupture avec Ron, je ne vais pas bien. Je ne m'en remets pas. Il m'a fait trop de mal en refusant d'accepter sa paternité. Et dans les jours qui suivent, il semble avoir complètement oublié mon existence. Il fait toujours en sorte de s'assoir du côté de la table où il ne me voit pas du coin de l'œil et s'en va précipitamment chaque fois que j'entre dans la même pièce. Dans ces moments de déprime, je peux compter sur le soutien sans faille d'Harry, Ginny, Molly et les autres Weasley. Tous ont été soulagés de savoir que j'ai finalement choisi de garder mon bébé, et tous sont consternés par l'attitude de Ron.

''Il est vraiment immature,'' déplore Ginny. ''Je croyais qu'il t'aimait depuis toujours.''

''Moi aussi, je le croyais.''

''Et il prétend être mon frère,'' grogne George. ''Non mais vraiment. Si je n'avais pas une haine de la violence…''

Je revis la même peine que quand Ron nous a laissé l'an dernier. En fait, il m'a littéralement abandonné pour la seconde fois. Et ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir forcée à élever mon bébé seule.

Le bébé justement, j'ai ma première échographie à Sainte-Mangouste, une semaine tout juste après mon retour au Terrier. Ne pouvant compter sur Ron, je songe à y aller seule quand Harry se propose de m'accompagner.

''Tu es sûr, Harry ?''

''Oui. Je sais que tu vas mal en ce moment. Et je veux que tu saches, Hermione, que je suis là.''

''Merci, Harry. Tu es génial. Tu es un vrai ami.''

C'est vrai. Harry est adorable. Je l'aime beaucoup, comme un frère. De plus, il a clairement mûri depuis qu'il a repris sa relation avec Ginny après la guerre. Avec Dumbledore, il est assurément le plus grand sorcier que j'ai jamais connu.

Harry et moi transplanons donc ensemble à Sainte-Mangouste. Ron ne me dit même pas au revoir, en fait je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit au courant pour mon rendez-vous. Je m'en fiche au fond. Je n'y peux rien s'il n'est pas capable de devenir adulte.

La grossesse étant purement naturel, c'est le seul point commun entre les hôpitaux moldus et les hôpitaux sorciers. Le guérisseur, le Dr Patin, nous accueille et nous incite à entrer dans son cabinet.

''Vous êtes le père ?'' demande-t-elle à Harry.

''Heu non, le…''

Il hésite à le dire et me regarde un instant. Je hoche la tête pour dire « oui ».

''Le beau-frère.''

''Très bien. Alors, Miss Granger, nous…''

Elle s'interrompt un instant et me regarde d'un œil perçant. Bien sûr, elle nous a reconnu. A notre grand soulagement, elle n'ajoute rien et reprend sa voix professionnelle.

''Installez-vous sur le lit, mademoiselle.''

Je m'exécute, aidée par Harry. Je me sens bizarrement un peu lourde ces derniers jours, sans doute un symptôme de ma grossesse. Et pour le moment, on ne voit rien.

''Vous voulez bien soulevez votre tee-shirt, mademoiselle ?'' demande le Dr Patin.

''Ah ! Heu… oui bien sûr.''

Un geste qui me gênerait beaucoup habituellement en présence du sexe opposé, même si Harry a déjà vu mon nombril – mais pas plus loin, je vous rassure. Aussi, je fais ce qu'elle demande.

Le Dr Patin allume l'échographe, pose du gel puis la sonde sur mon ventre et aussitôt, une image apparaît sur l'écran.

Nous voyons alors quelque chose qui bouge. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Pour la première fois, je contemple mon bébé.

''L'embryon est déjà bien formé, pour votre deuxième mois. Tout va bien.''

Je croise le regard d'Harry et découvre avec surprise que lui aussi se retient à peine de pleurer. Il semble avoir hâte de vivre la même émotion avec Ginny.

Plus tard, nous décidons d'aller boire un verre chez Florian Fortarôme au Chemin de Traverse. Je ne cesse de regarder tour à tour l'échographie et mon ventre. Y'a-t-il vraiment une vie en moi ?

''Hermione ?''

''Oui ?''

''Tu feras une maman magnifique.''

''Oh ! Merci, Harry. Ça me touche.''

''C'est vrai, Hermione. Tu sais, on a mis du temps à vraiment s'entendre et aujourd'hui, je n'imagine pas plus ma vie sans toi que sans Ginny ou…''

Il s'arrête. Il n'ose pas prononcer le nom de Ron.

''Je voulais te dire en tout cas,'' reprend-t-il, ''que je suis si heureux qu'on s'aime comme frère et sœur, et si heureux de ton bonheur.''

''Moi aussi, tellement. Harry ?''

''Oui ?''

''Tu… tu veux bien être le parrain de mon bébé ?''

Plus que flatté, Harry n'hésite pas un instant à répondre :

''Oui ! Avec grand plaisir.''

Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, j'ai retrouvé pleinement la joie de vivre. Malgré l'ombre causé par Ron, j'ai toujours la très grande amitié d'Harry et ça, c'est plus qu'essentiel pour moi.

Je suis heureuse. Je vais être maman.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Attention, Emilie, je crois que je vais tomber amoureux.''

''Pour moi, c'est trop tard, c'est déjà fait.''

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ron finira-t-il par assumer ? Allez, à demain.


	7. La belle et la bête

**Kira-Adams :** Ouép, je les vois très bien ensemble, une sorte de Dramione si on peut dire, puis notre Drago au fond n'est pas mauvais, nous le savons tous. La belle a conquis son coeur (: désolé pour le léger retard pour ce chapitre, débordé (:

**fanHPTW : **Tu peux le dire. L'ami parfait. Comment ne pas l'adorer ?

* * *

Je précise qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, je fête mes vingt-quatre ans. Aussi, je remercie tous les lecteurs, suiveurs et reviewers de cette histoire. Grâce à vous, elle est déjà un grand succès et je suis plus que motivé pour continuer. Merci à tous (L)

* * *

Est-ce vraiment l'être détestable, prétentieux et raciste qu'Hermione m'a tant décrit ? Toujours est-il qu'avec Drago, est tout le contraire de ces trois qualificatifs.

Profitant du temps dont il dispose par rapport à sa mission, il me raconte tout et m'explique sur sa vie et sa famille.

''Comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours pensé jusqu'alors que les Moldus étaient des inférieurs par rapport à nous.''

Je hoche la tête, ne voulant que l'écouter, et sans décrocher mon regard de ses magnifiques yeux.

''Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai revu mon jugement.''

''J'ai une question à ce propos.''

''Oui ?''

''Si tu détestes autant ma sœur, comment se fait-il que moi, je t'ai tapé dans l'œil ? Nous sommes jumelles, on se ressemble parfaitement elle et moi.''

Drago parait réfléchir un instant, comme un élève face à une question difficile posée par un professeur. En voyant son regard cependant, je comprends sa pensée.

''Tu ne la détestes pas n'est-ce pas ?''

''C'est-à-dire que… je ne l'ai jamais détesté. Je faisais mine mais…''

''Tu es amoureux d'elle ?''

Je ne peux masquer un tremblement dans ma voix. L'idée que je puisse être une Madeleine de Proust à ses yeux ne me plait guère.

''Oui. Enfin, je l'ai été. Mais c'est une née-moldue, je sais très bien comment aurait réagi ma famille. Et puis, je n'avais aucune chance, elle n'en avait que pour Ron Weasley. Alors, j'ai masqué mes sentiments par une attitude méprisable.''

''Drago ?''

Je tiens à savoir ce que je représente vraiment pour lui.

''Oui ?''

''Est-ce que tu m'aimes… pour ce que je suis ? Je veux dire en tant qu'Emilie Granger et non pour l'image d'Hermione ?''

''Tu veux vraiment savoir ?''

''Oui…''

''Attention, Emilie, je crois que je vais tomber amoureux.''

''Pour moi, c'est trop tard, c'est déjà fait. Et toi ?''

''Et bien, je crois que ceci devrait te suffire comme réponse.''

Et à ma grande surprise, il m'embrasse. Je l'ai espéré de tout mon cœur mais je ne m'attendais pas ainsi. Mais je suis contente. Je réponds langoureusement à son baiser.

Je réalise alors que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'embrasse un garçon. C'est une sensation que je n'avais encore jamais connu. C'est tout simplement incroyable et magique. Je comprends pourquoi c'est l'une des plus belles choses au monde.

Je n'ai alors plus aucun doute. Drago m'aime pour ce que je suis.

''Merci, merci vraiment,'' je lui chuchote avec un regard de braise.

Pourtant, une inquiétude me turlupine encore. Drago le remarque.

''Tu as un souci ?''

''Non, enfin si, c'est juste que… Drago, que vont dire les autres ? Ta famille, ma sœur, les Weasley…''

''Franchement, Emilie, je m'en tape. Pour ma famille surtout, ils ne m'empêcheront pas d'aimer qui je veux.''

Je n'en reviens, je n'en reviens pas. IL EST INCROYABLE !

''Tu as raison. Pour moi, ils devront l'accepter. Je ne veux plus te perdre.''

''Moi non plus.''

''Je vais t'inviter chez moi.''

Je suis vraiment aux anges. Mon homme, m'inviter… chez lui ?

''Mais… et ta famille…''

''Je viens de te le dire, ils vont devoir s'y faire. Aurais-tu oublié ?''

''Désolé.''

''Ce n'est rien,'' assure-t-il et je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

''Tu habites où ?''

''A Londres.

''On ira en… comment ça s'appelle déjà, Pourtopoin ?''

''Portoloin. Oui, on prendra un portoloin. Je fais partie du Ministère, j'ai le droit d'en utiliser à ma guise. Puis évidemment, outre le fait que c'est instantané, je ne suis pas accoutumé comme toi aux trains et aux avions. Je dois y aller, il faut que je termine ma mission.''

Je suis déçue. J'aurais tellement voulue que cet instant dure éternellement. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'on est arrivé devant chez moi.

''Je viendrai te chercher d'ici trois jours au plus tard,'' me dit Drago. ''Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père ne pourra pas refuser.''

''Drago ?''

''Oui ?''

''Tu es merveilleux…''

Et là, on s'embrasse de nouveau, encore plus fort que le premier…

''Emilie…''

''Oui ?''

''Je t'aime.''

C'est un rêve réalité. Un garçon qui me dit je t'aime… et quel garçon…

''Moi aussi, je t'aime, Drago.''

On s'embrasse une troisième et dernière fois, et je le regarde s'éloigner puis transplaner. Rêveuse, aux anges, je rentre chez moi et attends avec impatience que l'élu de mon cœur vienne me chercher, tel un prince avec sa princesse.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que les trois jours suivants me paraissent si longs. Mes parents adoptifs me demandent si j'ai des soucis mais je ne réponds rien. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime se confier directement – sauf à Hermione bien sûr. Mais même elle, en cet instant, je ne lui en aurais pas parlé. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas du tout enchantée d'apprendre que je sors avec son pire ennemi – qui en fait ne l'est pas. Un genre Helga Pataki dans le dessin animé _Hé Arnold!_.

Ayant fini mes cours et mes examens, mes journées libres et je les passe à écouter du métal ou à me promener en ville du côté du Jardin des Plantes ou de Saint-Sever. Seule l'image de Drago demeure dans ma tête. Drago, l'homme qui a pris mon cœur, je l'aime tellement, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Il est mon héros. Chaque fois que je pense à lui, mon cœur bondit de joie et je ressens comme une chaleur incroyable… et si belle et agréable.

Enfin, un beau matin, quatre jours après, mon prince frappe à la porte. C'est mon père qui répond.

''Oui ?''

''Bonjour. Je suis un ami d'Emilie. Je viens la chercher pour une promenade en ville.''

''Emilie ! C'est pour toi !''

Folle de joie, je cours me précipiter vers lui et, après m'être assurée que mon père ne nous regarde pas, je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse langoureusement.

''Oh ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !''

''Et toi donc. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents, surtout mon père. Ça n'a pas été facile mais ils veulent bien que je t'invite à déjeuner chez nous. Il y a un portoloin au coin de la rue. Tu es prête ?''

''Oui… emmène-moi, mon chou.''

Je sais que mon homme vit dans une riche famille mais je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi émerveillée par sa demeure. Son manoir est tout simplement somptueux. Je me sens vraiment comme dans une vie de princesse, comme dans un vrai conte de fée. Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu mais c'est du moins ce que je ressens.

Surtout que le père de Drago est loin de représenter un conte de fée. Du moins, il incarne le genre méchant paternel, sorte de marâtre de Cendrillon au masculin.

''Entrez,'' dit-il sans me regarder.

Si de l'extérieur, le bâtiment semble splendide, c'est encore plus frappant à l'intérieur. Un vrai palace avec des lumières, des chandelles partout, des pièces immenses, des grands escaliers. Un vrai château de roi.

Au moment où je découvrais un peu plus les lieux, le père de Drago se tourne vers moi et, avec un air méprisant, me lance :

''Alors c'est vous la fameuse Moldue qui fait tant perdre la raison à mon fils ?''

Je m'efforce de rester de marbre. Au moins, par respect pour Drago.

''Je m'appelle Emilie Granger, monsieur,'' je dis avec une révérence polie.

Il est soudain alarmé comme si je venais de l'insulter.

''Granger ? Vous avez dit Granger !''

''Heu… oui.''

''Mais je vais devenir fou… de toutes les conquêtes que tu aurais pu avoir, il a fallu que tu choisisses la… vous êtes bien la sœur d'Hermione Granger ?''

''Oui.''

''Non mais vraiment, fiston, c'est grave. Tu as complètement perdu la tête. Non seulement tu t'amouraches d'une sang-de-bourbe et en plus une Granger !''

''Ne l'insulte pas !''

Il lance un regard de fureur à son père, le même qu'il a affiché aux lascars qui ont essayé de m'attaquer. De fils en père toutefois, c'est encore plus effrayant.

Avant que Mr. Malefoy ait pu répondre, Mrs. Malefoy s'avance vers nous. Contrairement à son mari, elle m'accueille avec un sourire amical et chaleureux et se présente.

''Alors c'est vous la bien-aimée de mon fils ? Narcissa Malefoy, soyez la bienvenue dans notre manoir.''

Mr. Malefoy a l'air de fumer comme une cocotte-minute. Heureusement, il n'ose pas se montrer virulent en présence de son épouse, mais j'ai l'impression que le regard vénéneux de Drago y est pour beaucoup dans sa retenue.

''Bon. Je vous laisse,'' dit Narcissa. ''Faites comme chez vous, mademoiselle… ?''

''Emilie.''

''Très joli prénom. Allez, à tout à l'heure.''

''Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre,'' me dit Drago.

Seule avec lui dans sa chambre… quel rêve merveilleux.

Peut-être est-ce l'effet de l'amour mais la chambre de Drago est la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu. Verte pomme comme la couleur de sa maison à Poudlard – et oui, j'ai dévoré le livre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ que m'a vivement recommandé ma sœur – avec des affiches de Quidditch partout sur les amours, et un adorable lit avec une belle couverture bleue.

''Ce n'est pas extraordinaire mais c'est ma chambre,'' me dit-il.

''C'est magnifique.'' Je m'exclame, l'air rêveuse.

Grâce à mon amoureux et la sympathie de sa mère, je supporte sans broncher l'ignorance total de Mr. Malefoy qui ne m'adresse une seule fois la parole pendant tout le déjeuner. Drago fait de même envers lui en retour et en fait, pour tout vous dire, je passe plus le temps à le regarder qu'à manger. Il faut dire que ses yeux sont tellement beaux…

Après le déjeuner, on décide de passer l'après-midi dehors, comme il fait un merveilleux soleil. Je ne connais pas bien Londres mais Drago m'emmène sur une plage qu'il connait bien dans l'arrière-pays. Là, nous passons du temps en amoureux, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

''Tu sais quoi ?'' je lui chuchote à son oreille.

''Ouiiiii ?''

''Grâce à toi, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.''

''Et moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je t'ai rencontré.''

Touchée, je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et me blottit encore plus, tout en contemplant les goélands dans le ciel bleu.

''Tu crois que ton père finira par m'accepter ?''

''Il n'aura pas le choix. Surtout que ma mère t'accepte sans problème. C'est mon bonheur qui compte avant tout pour elle.''

''Tu es un amour.''

Le ciel est bleu sans nuage, les goélands volent, le sable est chaud, le soleil est éclatant. C'est mon paradis, la plage idéale.

Je sais qu'Hermione ne m'approuvera pas. Mais je suis amoureuse. Et je préfèrerais crever que de perdre l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

Et là, en regardant plus attentivement mon ventre, je remarque avec bonheur qu'une légère bosse s'est formée [...]

* * *

Notre Hermione s'épanouit, même s'il y a toujours l'ombre de Ron... à demain soir.


	8. La bosse

**Kira-Adams :** Oui, ça change de voir Drago en gentillet bienveillant (: ce chapitre devrait te plaire, concernant Ron, hihi (:

* * *

Je suis partagée. D'un côté, je m'épanouis. Je me suis fait parfaitement à l'idée que je vais être mère. De l'autre, je suis triste. A cause de Ron bien sûr. Son ignorance permanente me devient insupportable.

Heureusement que je peux compter sur le soutien de tout le reste de famille, et notamment Harry et Ginny, assurément mes meilleurs amis les plus fidèles. Ginny est enchantée que je lui ai proposé d'être la marraine de mon bébé, et je suis certaine d'avoir surpris une discussion avec Harry sur quand leur tour viendrait.

''Qu'ils n'aillent pas trop vite,'' m'a confié Molly à ce propos. ''Ils n'ont pas d'appartement et ne sont pas encore entrés au Ministère. Brûler les étapes serait une erreur.''

Je reconnais que pour moi, c'est arrivé vraiment tôt. Mais j'ai confiance. Je me sens prête à être mère. Chaque soir, avant de m'endormir, je parle au ventre pour m'adresser à mon bébé.

''Mon cœur, j'ai hâte maman t'aime très fort et a hâte que tu sois là. Même si ton papa ne veut pas de toi, maman t'aime très fort et t'élèvera quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime, mon chéri.''

Peut-être est-ce le fruit de mon imagination mais il m'a semblé ressentir comme une réaction, bien qu'étant encore trop tôt dans ma grossesse pour ressentir le moindre mouvement du bébé.

Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que du bon. Les nausées matines sont abominables et mon dos me fait un mal de chien. Molly me recommande de la tisane de grand-mère. Elle m'explique que ça l'a beaucoup aidé face aux nausées. Le goût, sorte de chou un peu trop cuit, n'est pas terrible mais force est de constater que c'est efficace car les nausées deviennent moins fréquentes et désagréables.

Un soir, comme habituellement, je me regarde dans le miroir, ventre a l'air, admirant mes formes changeantes.

Et là, en regardant plus attentivement mon ventre, je remarque avec bonheur qu'une légère bosse s'est formée.

Mon bébé est bien là. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Tout doucement, j'entre dans la chambre d'Harry et Ginny. Harry est endormi, pas Ginny. Je l'appelle, désireuse de lui montrer la merveille.

''Ginny ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Viens voir.''

Ginny me suit dans ma chambre. Là, devant le miroir, je lui montre.

''Regarde…''

Ginny aperçoit la bosse et affiche un grand sourire. D'une voix maternelle, elle dit autant à mon ventre qu'à moi :

''Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il commence à grandir le petiot ! Que c'est beau.''

''Oui. Tu l'as dit. C'est si beau.''

Le lendemain, je suis tranquillement assise seule sous l'arbre à lire quand une silhouette s'approche et toussote pour me faire signe. Je lève les yeux. C'est Ron. Je le regarde comme un fantôme.

''Hermione… ?''

''Oui.''

''Je peux te parler ?''

''S'tu veux.''

Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut. Si c'est pour encore me dire qu'il ne veut pas du bébé, ce n'est pas la peine. Coïncidence, c'est justement ce dont il parle.

''Je… je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je…''

''Oui, continue.''

''J'ai été bête. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je crois que j'ai peur en fait. Peur de ne pas être un bon père et…''

Je le coupe en l'embrassant par surprise. Etonné sur le coup, Ron se laisse porter et rend mon baiser.

Tout à coup, c'est comme si les quelques jours passés n'avaient jamais existés. Je retrouvais enfin le vrai Ron, celui que j'aime, et plus le bougon boudeur comme il était jusque-là.

''Alors ? Tu… tu me pardonnes ?''

Il me parle de la même voix tremblotante que quand je l'ai frappé après son retour.

''Oui. Mais sache que tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal. Un bébé, ça se fait à deux, Ron.''

''Oui, je sais, je… je m'excuse. J'ai été vraiment lâche.''

''Je ne te le fais pas dire.''

''Je…''

''Quoi ?''

''Je… je peux toucher ?''

Comprenant où il veut en venir, je lui plaque une main sur mon ventre.

''C'est encore trop tôt pour le sentir bouger, mais on peut quand même tâter son corps.''

A ce moment-là, Ron affiche un large sourire, le premier depuis qu'il a appris qu'il allait être père.

''Je… je crois que j'ai touché un pied.''

La résurrection de Ron me remonte complètement le moral. Maintenant qu'il a enfin décidé d'assumer, cette fois, je peux penser pleinement pour de bon à notre bébé. Je montre l'échographie à Ron qui promet d'être présent pour la prochaine. Nous commençons même déjà à discuter de prénoms, alors que nous ne connaitrons pas le sexe avant au moins deux mois.

''Je verrais bien un prénom de fleur pour une fille,'' déclare-t-il un soirs alors que nous sommes tous les deux dans sa chambre en amoureux.

''Du genre ?''

''Pourquoi pas… Rose… tu sais, je pense à ce film moldu que tu m'as montré qui fait beaucoup pleurer…''

''Ah oui ! Oui, Rose ce serait joli… et pour un garçon ?''

''Hmmm je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?''

''Et bien… je pensais… que penses-tu du prénom Hugo ?''

''C'est pas mal, je trouve.''

Je souris et dis :

''Alors pour une fille Rose et pour un garçon Hugo ?''

''Oui. Allons-y pour ça.''

Je trouvais qu'on avait fait notre choix un peu trop facilement. Mais après tout, si c'est décidé aussi vite, c'est toujours ça de fait.

Une semaine après, alors que le volume de ma bosse a légèrement augmenté sans être pour autant encore visible à vue d'œil, j'apprends une nouvelle qui me replonge dans mes doutes.

En effet, avec ma réconciliation avec Ron et mes premiers épanouissements de notre bébé qui pousse, j'en ai presque oublié Emilie. Or, comment pourrais-je zapper ma sœur jumelle qui est aussi importante pour moi que mon homme et mes meilleurs amis ?

Et c'est là que Ron débarque soudain dans ma chambre comme un fou.

''Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'as le feu aux fesses ?''

Ignorant ma plaisanterie, il s'exclame comme s'il était en alerte :

''Tu ne devineras jamais ce que papa vient de m'apprendre.''

''Quoi ?''

''Et bien… il a croisé Lucius Malefoy et son cher fils au Ministère…''

''Oui et…''

''Et bien… ils lui ont dit que Drago s'est trouvé une compagne…''

''Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?''

''Et bien, justement, sa compagne, c'est…''

''C'est… ?''

Ron hésite longtemps avant de me lâcher la bombe, la plus improbable, la fille la moins susceptible de sortir avec Drago Malefoy.

''Ta sœur.''

Je me demande sur le moment si j'ai bien entendu. Non, je ne peux pas y croire. Emilie avec Drago ? Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il n'est pas fait pour elle…

''Ce n'est pas vrai !''

''Si, je t'assure. Ils étaient sérieux.''

''Je vais lui dire deux mots.''

''Hermione, ne réagis pas trop…''

''Je veux l'empêcher de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie !''

Et sans attendre, je prends mon téléphone, compose et attend, furieuse qu'elle réponde.

''Allo ?'' fait la voix d'Emilie au bout du fil.

''Tu peux m'expliquer ?''

''Pardon ?''

''Alors comme ça, tu sors avec Drago Malefoy ?''

''Comment est-ce que tu…''

''Son père en a parlé au père de Ron. Mais t'as rien compris !''

''Quoi ? Mais attend, laisse-moi, t'expliquer, il m'a…''

''Ce mec-là, tu ne peux pas avoir confiance !''

''Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Crois-moi, il n'est pas comme ça…''

''Moi, je sais ce qu'il est. Et tu vas…''

Emilie me raccroche au nez. J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu renifler.

''Allo ! Allo !''

Mais c'est inutile.

Dans les jours qui suivent, Emilie ne me rappelle pas et lorsque j'essaie de l'appeler, soit je tombe sur son répondeur, soit elle rejette mes appels.

Quand ma colère passe, je commence à me dire que j'ai très mal réagi. Je n'ai pas voulu écouter Emilie. Je m'en veux. Après tout, pourquoi je devrais m'en mêler ? C'est son bonheur qui compte pour moi. Si elle est heureuse avec Drago, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire…

Aussi, je prends ma décision. Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être fâchée avec ma sœur jumelle. Je décide donc d'aller la voir à Rouen pour qu'on puisse se parler. Harry, Ron et Ginny me demandent pour m'accompagner mais je préfère y aller seule.

''Je dois régler ça moi-même. J'ai été trop dure avec elle, je dois réparer.''

''Tu as raison,'' dit Ginny.

''J'espère que ça va aller,'' dit Ron l'air inquiet.

Je sais qu'il pense au bébé.

''Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il ne risque aucun danger.''

''Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je reviens ce soir. Ça va vite avec le transplanage.''

''A ce soir,'' dit Harry.

''Tu nous raconteras tout ?'' dit Ginny.

''Evidemment. Allez, à ce soir.''

Et sur ce, je vais dans le champ là où il n'y a plus la protection anti-transplanage qui entoure le Terrier et aussitôt, je me transporte moi-même pour Rouen et la France.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

J'ai beaucoup souffert de ma dispute avec Hermione, la première depuis qu'on a appris notre lien du sang. Sans parler du manque terrible de Drago, l'homme de ma vie, je n'hésite pas à le dire. Il m'arrive souvent de m'imaginer mariée avec lui avec pleins d'enfants. C'est peut-être un peu rapide mais c'est l'effet du cœur.

[...]

* * *

A peine un problème réglé qu'un autre arrive. Hermione acceptera-t-elle le couple de sa soeur ? Réponse demain.


	9. Drago repenti

**fanHPTW : **C'est le mot.

**Kira-Adams :** Et oui, il a mis du temps, comme il a mis du temps à comprendre qu'Harry aime Ginny et pas Hermione. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Tu as bien vu la référence, claire qui plus est. J'y ai pensé. T'en fais pas, pour Emilie, tout va s'arranger comme tu vas pouvoir le lire ici.

* * *

**PDV : Drago**

Je reconnais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Pendant cinq ans, je me suis cru supérieur aux autres et rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de nuire à Harry Potter, son fidèle rouquin et la miss je-sais-tout aux grandes dents.

Mais mes deux années en tant que Mangemort m'ont ouvert les yeux. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était nécessaire de chasser les Moldus. Pour autant, je n'ai jamais voulu de tueries. Et lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom – je refuse dorénavant de prononcer son nom – a révélé sa véritable nature et le sort qu'il réserve à tout innocent, sorciers ou moldus, j'ai été frappé en plein cœur. Et j'ai réalisé pour de bon que j'étais dans l'erreur lorsqu'il m'a ordonné d'assassiner Dumbledore, sous peine d'éliminer moi et ma famille. Je n'ai pas pu le faire, c'était impossible. Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. J'avais un certain respect pour lui. Jamais au grand jamais je ne pouvais le tuer.

De même, lorsque Granger se faisait torturer par Lestrange sous mes yeux, j'ai été tout simplement terrifié et plusieurs fois, j'ai été tenté de lancer un sortilège terrible sur Lestrange pour l'arrêter. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Outre le fait d'être paralysé de terreur, je risquais la mort de toute ma famille si j'intervenais. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'était peut-être lâche mais imaginez-vous dans cette situation et vous me comprendrez.

D'autant que j'ai toujours été secrètement amoureux de Granger, des sentiments que je dissimule sous des apparences de haines. Mais jamais je n'ai voulu pour autant lui faire de mal et encore moins voulu sa mort. Oui je l'ai dit un jour à Crabbe et Goyle – dont j'ignorais alors qu'il s'agissait en fait de Potter et Weasley métamorphosés – mais c'était pour faire le fier comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte. En aucun cas, ce n'était sérieux. Je savais bien sûr que je n'avais aucune chance. Granger n'en pinçait que pour Weasley. Je me suis brièvement jeté dans les bras de Parkinson mais elle n'est rien de plus qu'une amie pour moi.

Aussi ai-je été grandement soulagé lorsque finalement, Potter a triomphé de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je me suis senti libéré. Parce que moi et mes parents avont aidé à notre manière à la victoire finale, nous avons non seulement évité Azkaban mais en plus regagnés le droit, mon père et moi, de travailler au Ministère. Certes, je ne compte pas y rester éternellement. Je pense plus tard ouvrir une boutique sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard.

L'autre évènement de ma vie qui a définitivement bouleversé et changé mon cœur, c'est Emilie.

Comme mes parents, je me suis rendu l'an dernier à la fête des Weasley sans enthousiasme. Il faut dire que j'ai si souvent insulté le Terrier qu'évidemment, il est malaisé pour moi d'y mettre les pieds. Mais il faut croire que le destin aime vous surprendre. J'ai été stupéfait de faire la connaissance d'Emilie, la sœur jumelle d'Hermione. Elles venaient juste de se rencontrer après dix-neuf années de séparation. Et ça a été le coup de foudre.

Malheureusement, l'idylle n'a pas duré longtemps. Avant qu'on ait eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre – j'ai su au moins qu'elle habite à Rouen en France – j'ai subi les foudres de mon père qui m'a interdit de la revoir et de la contacter. Ma mère a eu beau lui dire que moi seul avait le droit de décider avec qui je ferais ma vie, il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je lui en ai énormément voulu. Pour moi, il avait gâché le plus grand bonheur de ma vie.

Et puis, un miracle s'est produit. Kingsley Shacklebolt, désormais Ministre de la Magie, m'a chargé d'une mission auprès du Ministre français. Or, il s'avère que le siège du Ministère de la Magie de France se trouve à Rouen. J'ai eu alors l'espoir fou de retrouver ma belle, et mon vœu s'est exaucé. Je l'ai aperçu sur le point de se faire attaquer par des brutes. Et si j'ai souvent eu un comportement assez méchant, pour autant, je voue une haine farouche aux violeurs. J'ai fait la peau à ces ordures et ainsi, j'ai enfin retrouvé ma bien-aimée. Et je compte bien la garder pour de bon. Cette fois, mon père n'a pu s'y opposer.

''Drago ! Tu peux venir un instant, s'il te plaît ?''

C'est ma mère. Me demandant ce qu'elle veut, je sors de ma chambre et descend dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir. Là, j'ai la surprise de découvrir Arthur Weasley en personne. La personne la moins susceptible de venir ici, avec tous ceux qui avaient été capturés l'an passé par les Rafleurs.

Se raclant la gorge, papa me dit d'un ton à la fois incrédule et claire :

''Drago, ce monsieur ici présent nous fait une proposition. Il souhaite nous inviter à dîner chez lui avec sa famille. Il te propose d'inviter ta… copine (il prononce ce mot de la même manière qu'un Mangemort prononce le mot « Moldu »). Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?''

Une invitation à dîner chez les Weasley, et avec la présence d'Emilie ? Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux.

''Je serais enchanté !''

Papa soupire comme s'il avait espéré que je refuse et il dit à Mr. Weasley :

''Très bien. Alors, c'est d'accord, nous serons bien présents tous les trois.''

''Oui. Merci… Lucius. Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps ici.''

''Je me doute.''

''A samedi soir au Terrier, dix-neuf heures.''

Je n'attends pas un instant pour appeler Emilie. Elle m'a appris à me servir d'un téléphone portable moldu. Je me suis abstenu d'en révéler l'existence à mon père car je sais qu'il serait tenté de le jeter à la poubelle.

''Allo Emilie, c'est moi, Drago.''

''Oh ! Mon chéri, que ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles.''

Je comprends aussitôt dans sa voix que quelque chose la turlupine.

''Il y a un souci ?''

''Oui. Heu… en fait voilà… ma sœur a appris pour nous…''

''Ah…''

Moi et ma grande bouche… nous n'aurions pas du en parler papa et moi à Mr. Weasley. Evidemment, c'est arrivé ensuite aux oreilles d'Hermione.

''Elle l'a mal pris, j'imagine ?''

''Oui… elle m'a dit des choses blessantes et depuis, on ne se parle plus. Je suis tentée de la rappeler pour me réconcilier avec elle mais…''

''C'est ce que tu devrais faire. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en veut elle aussi. Vous êtes sœurs jumelles, vous avez une relation fusionnelle.''

''Oui. Tu as raison…''

''Je voulais te dire, justement, Mr. Weasley nous a invité à dîner au Terrier. Ça te dit de venir ?''

Evidemment, je connais la réponse. Mais c'est une question de politesse, direz-vous.

''Et comment ! J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu me manques tellement… mais tu crois que ma sœur…''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. Ce sera l'occasion pour vous deux de faire la paix.''

''Oui, c'est vrai.''

''Je viens te chercher samedi ?''

''Oui. J'ai trop trop hâte.''

''Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon Drago.''

Le samedi semble arriver à la vitesse d'un escargot. Il faut dire que comme elle, je n'attends que de la revoir. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle. En d'autres mots, je suis amoureux.

Aussi, lorsque je prends le portoloin et atterris rue du Gros-Horloge dans un caniveau perdu de Petit-Quevilly près de Rouen, je cours vers elle et elle aussi. Nous faisons comme dans ces films ou des amoureux se rejoignent l'un à l'autre au ralenti sur une musique douce. On se serre dans les bras et s'embrasse.

''Oh mon amour ! Que je suis heureuse de te revoir !''

''Et moi donc ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.''

''Toi aussi.''

''Allez, on y va. On reprend le même portoloin cette fois direction le Terrier.''

**PDV : Emilie**

J'ai beaucoup souffert de ma dispute avec Hermione, la première depuis qu'on a appris notre lien du sang. Sans parler du manque terrible de Drago, l'homme de ma vie, je n'hésite pas à le dire. Il m'arrive souvent de m'imaginer mariée avec lui avec pleins d'enfants. C'est peut-être un peu rapide mais c'est l'effet du cœur.

Aussi, lorsque nous arrivons dans la prairie face au Terrier, j'ai retrouvé toute ma joie et, main dans la main, nous avançons vers la maison.

Hermione nous attend à l'entrée en compagnie d'Harry, Ron et les parents Weasley. En silence, moi et ma sœur jumelle nous rapprochons mutuellement. D'une voix faible, Hermione me dit :

''Je suis désolé.''

Avec un grand sourire, je réponds de la même petite voix :

''C'est oublié.''

Là, elle chuchote à mon oreille de sorte que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entende :

''Même si pour moi, Drago n'est pas un gars bien, ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur. Et si tu es heureuse avec lui, alors ça me va.''

Ses mots me touchent. La plus belle preuve d'amour que peut vous donner une sœur jumelle : surpasser ses opinions sur la personne pour penser avant tout à ce qui est le plus important : le cœur.

Soulagée d'être réconciliée avec elle, je découvre alors avec un grand sourire que son estomac a légèrement augmenté de volume depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

''Ouah ! Il pousse bien, le petit.''

Drago, qui ne savait pas qu'Hermione était enceinte, regarde son ventre avec stupéfaction.

''Tu attends un bébé, Granger ?''

''Appelle-la, Hermione, mon chéri, s'il te plaît,'' je lui demande avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre.

''Oui, excuse-moi,'' dit Drago en hochant la tête. ''Donc, tu es enceinte, Hermione ?''

''Oui. J'arrive sur mon troisième mois.''

Je remarque alors que Ron nous regarde avec un air un peu sombre. Je sais aussi ce qu'il pense de Drago et de notre relation mais il ne dit rien. De toute évidence, il a été forcé à la retenue. Quant à Harry, il reste indifférent. Sans nul doute l'accepte-t-il tant que nous sommes heureux.

La soirée se passe très bien. Oubliant leurs vieilles querelles, Weasley et Malefoy dînent en paix même si Lucius Malefoy a bien pris soin de s'assoir à l'écart. D'ailleurs, de toute la soirée, il est celui qui parle le moins. A l'inverse, Arthur Weasley s'est assis à côté de moi pour me bombarder de questions sur les Moldus et leur mode de vie. Molly m'a expliqué un jour qu'il voue une admiration sans faille pour nous et collectionne divers objets de non-magiciens qu'il recrée à sa guise.

''Dis-moi, Emilie, à quoi sert un canard en caoutchouc exactement ?''

''Heu… juste à jouer dans un bain,'' je réponds en rougissant.

Il s'apprêtait à me poser une autre question mais un regard de son épouse l'a fait taire. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas été soulagée. Parler de canard en caoutchouc est un peu embarrassant.

Mais le plus beau, c'est après le dîner quand nous avons décidé avec Drago de faire une balade en amoureux.

Nous marchons tranquillement sous la nuit noire à travers la prairie pour finalement nous y assoir en plein milieu. Là nous contemplons les étoiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

''Tu sais quoi ?'' me dit Drago en un murmure. ''J'ai été un peu surpris d'apprendre que ta sœur attend un bébé. Ça m'a fait un petit choc.''

''Vraiment ?'' je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

''Oui. Je la connais depuis l'âge de onze ans, depuis notre première rentrée à Poudlard. Je réalise que le temps a passé, que nous avons tous grandis.''

''Tu voudrais des enfants plus tard ?''

''Et comment !''

''Je t'en ferais plein, c'est promis.''

Là, nous restons silencieux, contemplant le ciel noir et étoilé, ma tête contre son épaule.

Je n'ai jamais su autrefois ce qu'était l'amour. En une année, la vie m'a offert une sœur jumelle et un amour, et bientôt un neveu ou une nièce.

Que demander de plus ?

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

Mon ventre s'est maintenant bien arrondie. Désormais, il est visible à vue d'oeil pour quiconque. Et je suis heureuse [...]


	10. Quand tout bascule

**fanHPTW : **Oui, emprunté à HP2.

* * *

Depuis que Ron a enfin accepté sa paternité, je vais beaucoup mieux moralement. Même si je comptais bien élever mon enfant, je ne pouvais m'imaginer seule. Notre bébé a autant besoin de son père que de sa mère.

Le bébé est bien présent. Alors que j'approche de troisième mois, mon ventre s'est maintenant bien arrondie. Désormais, il est visible à vue d'oeil pour quiconque. Et je suis heureuse. Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça pousse aussi vite. Sans doute est-ce un effet psychologique faisant que le bébé grandit plus ou moins vite dans le ventre maternel.

De reste, j'ai encore du mal à imaginer. Moi, Hermione Granger, je vais être maman. Il y a un an à peine, j'ai failli mordre plusieurs fois les pissenlits par la racine. Aujourd'hui me voilà, épanouie, enceinte de l'homme que j'aime. Je suis émerveillée.

Je suis de ce fait frappée soudainement par un air de nostalgie. Une semaine après le dîner avec les Malefoy, nous nous retrouvons avec mon homme, Harry et Ginny sous l'arbre à partager nos meilleurs souvenirs de ces huit dernières années.

''Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vu, Harry,'' dit Ginny en enlevant lentement les pétales d'une marguerite. ''J'avais insisté auprès de maman pour monter te voir dans le train.''

''Et ce jour-là, je découvrais tout juste le monde des sorciers,'' dit Harry.

''C'est horrible comment ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin te traitaient,'' déplore Ginny.

''Et c'est ton oncle qui a provoqué l'accident, Harry,'' je dis. ''Tu te souviens ?''

''Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?''

Le ton de sa voix manifeste clairement son désir de changer de sujet.

''Ça me fait drôle,'' dit Ron. ''Ça semble hier notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.''

''Je m'en rappelle bien,'' dit Harry qui parait soulagé de ne plus parler des Dursley. ''J'avais l'air d'un idiot quand tu m'as réparé mes lunettes, Hermione.''

''Rooooh, dis pas ça, Harry.''

''Et dire qu'on se détestait toi et moi,'' me dit Ron en m'embrassant sur la joue. ''Mais en fait, sans le savoir, c'était le coup de foudre.''

''Ouais. Et regarde aujourd'hui.''

''Je suis tellement heureux. Bientôt on sera trois,'' dit-il en faisant une bise à mon ventre rond. ''N'empêche, il y a encore peu, je t'aurais pas imaginé avec un gros ventre.''

''Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, Ron. Plus tôt que prévu finalement mais voilà.''

''Et vous deux alors, quand allez-vous sauter le pas ?'' demande Ron.

Gênés, Harry et Ginny rougissent.

''Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?''

''Heu ben…''

''C'est-à-dire que…''

''Quoi ?''

''On a…''

Ron fait les gros yeux, comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

''Vous… vous l'avez fait ?''

''Ron ! Ça ne te regarde pas !'' je m'exclame mais il en faudrait plus pour repousser sa curiosité legendaire.

''Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?'' insiste-t-il.

''L'autre soir, après le dîner avec les Malefoy,'' explique Ginny d'une voix résignée, peu enthousiaste de parler de cela avec son frère. ''Ça faisait un moment qu'on voulait le faire. Et comme tu es… enfin excuse-moi, Hermione…''

''Ce n'est rien.''

''Comme tu es enceinte, on s'est dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'acte. Alors, on l'a fait, en toute intimité, sans que personne ne le sache.''

''Et c'était bien ?''

''Ron !''

''Désolé.''

''Vous vous êtes…''

''Oui, Ron, sois tranquille,'' dit Ginny d'une voix exaspérée. ''Harry a bien pensé au préservatif et moi à la pilule. Tu ne seras pas tonton tout de suite, je te rassure.''

Harry a un faible sourire. Parler de préservatif devant nous le gène quelque peu. De toute évidence, il n'a pas oublié le jour où six d'entre nous, moi compris, avons pris son apparence pour échapper à Voldemort. Je me rappelle à ce propos lui avoir proposé après la victoire de prendre mon apparence pendant une heure par vengeance. Il a refusé.

''Heu… justement, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?'' dit Ron d'une voix hésitante qui nous surprend tous.

''Quoi ?''

''Maman l'a annoncé ce matin. Fleur attend un bébé.''

''C'est vrai ?'' je m'exclame de joie. ''Mais c'est merveilleux ! Après tout ce qu'elle et Bill ont traversé, c'est une victoire !''

''Victoire…'' dit Ron.

''Ça pourrait être un joli prénom,'' dit Ginny, l'air rêveur.

''Du coup, il va y avoir deux bébés dans la famille à deux mois d'intervalles,'' je dis. ''Le notre va déjà avoir un cousin ou une cousine. Ça va vite.''

''Oui. Comme le temps.''

A l'entame de mon quatrième mois, je n'ai plus rien de la maigreur que j'avais pré-grossesse. Il m'était désormais impossible de cacher mon ventre et je devais porter des robes larges pour soutenir mon poids. Même si je suis très heureuse de pouvoir montrer mes rondeurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu mal à l'aise et je ne supporte pas que des inconnus posent impunément une main sur mon ventre. J'estime que ça fait partie de mon intimité féminine.

''Et oui, ma chérie, c'est l'inconvénient de la vie d'une future maman,'' me dit Molly d'une voix compatissante.

Un moment important de ma grossesse arrive. C'est mon second rendez-vous et surtout, je vais enfin savoir si j'attends un garçon ou une fille.

''Tu préfèrerais quoi ?'' je demande à Ron.

''Je n'ai pas de préférence. Mon enfant, c'est mon enfant.''

''C'est vrai. Tu as raison.''

Ils décident tous deux d'y aller seuls, voulant partager cet instant en couple.

''Vous nous direz hein ?'' dit Ginny.

''Comme si on allait te le cacher !'' taquine Ron.

''Allez, à tout à l'heure,'' dit Harry.

Je me rends à l'hôpital en toute confiance. D'abord, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois. Ensuite, Ron est avec moi. Lui par contre est tendu et pour cause. Il va voir son fils ou sa fille vivant pour la première fois.

''Bonjour, mademoiselle Granger, comment allez-vous ?'' me dit le docteur en nous accueillant dans son bureau.

''Ça va, ça va.''

''Et vous êtes le père, j'imagine ?'' dit-elle à Ron.

''Naturellement.''

''Bien. Allongez-vous, mademoiselle. Vous connaissez la procédure.''

Comme la dernière fois, elle m'aide et Ron aussi à me mettre sur le lit, plus délicatement bien sûr en raison de mon poids qui a largement évolué depuis. D'après la balance, j'ai pris cinq kilos.

Elle met ensuite le gel sur mon nombril ressorti et passe la sonde. Aussitôt, l'image de mon bébé apparait à l'écran.

Au premier rendez-vous, il commençait à peine à se former et on ne voyait pas grand-chose. A présent, sa tête ronde est clairement visible et on peut même voir des mouvements de pieds. Pour Ron, qui découvre pour la première fois, il est aussi fasciné que le jour où je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois.

''Ouaaaaah ! C'est… c'est vraiment mon bébé ?''

A ma grande joie, je vois quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Mon homme ému par sa paternité, c'est tellement beau à voir.

''Et bien, il se porte à merveille le petit,'' dit le docteur. ''Félicitations, mademoiselle Granger, vous grossissez bien. Tout va très bien. Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé ?''

''Oui !'' nous répondons tous les deux en même temps.

''Et bien, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Vous allez avoir un petit garçon.''

Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser la nouvelle et Ron aussi. Un fils, nous allons avoir un fils ! Un petit garçon bouge et grandit en ce moment dans mon ventre !

A ce moment-là, je remarque le docteur a prit soudain un air inquiet.

''Tout va bien, docteur ?''

Elle ne répond pas. Je ne suis pas rassurée et Ron non plus. Pourtant, elle nous a bien il y a un instant que le bébé se porte à merveille.

''Docteur ? Que se passe-t-il ?''

''Il faut que je fasse des analyses.''

''Quels analyses ?'' s'exclame Ron en haussant la voix. ''Répondez, que se passe-t-il ?''

Mais le docteur ne dit rien et se contente d'observer attentivement l'échographe. Au bout d'un moment, Ron perd patience et s'écrit :

''VOUS ALLEZ NOUS DIRE CE QUI NE VA PAS ?''

''Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.''

Sans un mot – Ron avec un regard noir, nous nous asseyons, non sans qu'on m'aide, sur les chaises face au bureau du docteur. L'angoisse commence à monter. Se peut-il que notre fils ait quelque chose que vient de découvrir le docteur ?

''Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, il faut que je sois franche avec vous.''

''Quoi ? Quoi ? Parlez donc, docteur.''

''Quand je vous ai dit que tout allait bien pour le bébé…''

''Oui ?...''

''Je me suis trompée.''

''Comment ?'' nous disons bouche bée en même temps.

''J'ai remarqué en étudiant attentivement l'échographie que ses mouvements sont anormalements lents pour un fœtus de quatre mois.''

''Et alors ?'' grogne Ron.

''Il faut que je fasse des examens pour vérifier mais…''

''Mais quoi ?'' s'exclame Ron qui a du mal à contenir sa colère montante. ''Docteur, cessez de tourner autour du pot et dites-nous ce que risque notre fils !''

''Bon très bien. Vous allez avoir un choc. Je crains que votre fils ne naisse avec un handicap génétique.''

''Quoi ?''

La joie d'apprendre le sexe retombe d'un coup. Non ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible !

''Si c'est une plaisanterie, docteur, elle est très mauvaise !'' s'écrie Ron.

''Ron…''

''Viens, Hermione. On s'en va. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ici.''

Et sur ce, il m'entraine de force, sans aucune précaution hors du cabinet. J'ai tout juste le temps de lancer un regard d'excuse avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

''Alors, c'est un gar…''

Nous passons devant Harry et Ginny sans un mot. Sans prêter attention à leurs regards stupéfaits, nous montons chacun dans la chambre. Là, Ron s'écroule sur son lit et fond en larme. Je le prends dans mes bras tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer moi aussi.

''Ron, ce n'est peut-être que bénin…''

''Mais si c'est vrai. Si le docteur l'a vu…''

''Il faut faire ces examens pour savoir.''

''Pour moi, la réponse est déjà claire. On va avoir un fils malade, Hermione !''

Même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, moi aussi j'ai très peur. Et pourtant, je veux continuer à espérer que tout aille bien, que mon fils soit en parfaite santé.

''Ça va aller, mon cœur,'' je dis à mon ventre. ''Qu'importe ce que tu as, maman et papa seront là et nous t'aimons très fort.''

Je décide d'aller faire ces examens dès le lendemain, histoire d'être vite fixée. Ron refuse de venir. Il a trop peur. Je le comprends. Imaginez l'angoisse…

Le docteur me fait une prise de sang « magique » c'est-à-dire utilise un sortilège qui prélève mon sang, de sorte qu'elle puisse l'analyser par rapport au bébé. L'avantage par rapport à la manère moldue est que l'on obtient des résultats immédiats.

La mine que fait le docteur ne me rassure pas. Maintenant, je le sais. Mon bébé a quelque chose de grave.

Se raclant la gorge comme si elle avait préféré pouvoir se taire, le docteur me dit :

''Je ne vous mentirai pas, mademoiselle Granger. Il va vous falloir, vous et votre compagnon, être très très courageux…''

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que mon bébé a ?''

''Les analyses sont formelles. Votre enfant souffre de graves problèmes respiratoires.''

''Mais… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''Ça veut dire que s'il nait vivant, ce qui n'est pas assuré, ses appareils respiratoires seront insuffisamment développés…''

''Il pourra survivre combien de temps ?''

Le docteur met longtemps avant de me répondre :

''Je ne lui donnerais pas plus d'une semaine.''

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça nous arrive nous ?'' s'exclame Ron, le visage inondé de larmes.

''Chéri...''

''C'est injuste, INJUSTE !'' [...]

* * *

Demain, pas de chapitre car je passe la journée en famille. Vous saurez lundi comment Ron et Hermione vont réagir à la terrible nouvelle... à lundi.


	11. Surmonter le chagrin

**Scorose : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, ce n'est pas grave, mieux vaut tard que jamais, puis on a une vie à côté (: cela dit, tes reviews m'ont manqué (:

* * *

Veuillez pardonner le retard pour ce chapitre, mais dimanche j'étais en famille et hier je n'avais pas envie d'écrire.

* * *

Il fallait bien nous en douter. Tout cela était trop beau pour durer.

Depuis la guerre et l'accident de voiture, nous avons vécu ensemble dans une paix durable sans incident notoire. Limite, on ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Et puis, la vie, d'un coup, nous a ramené brutalement à la réalité.

Pourquoi un tel malheur ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'une horrible maladie frappe notre bébé avant même sa naissance ? Et le docteur a été formel. A supposer que mon fils survive à l'accouchement, sa vie au-dehors sera brève, _Je ne lui donnerais pas plus d'une semaine_… ces mots restent bloqués dans ma tête sans possibilité de les chasser.

Lorsqu'il a fallu annoncer la nouvelle, vous imaginez la réaction de la famille : consternation générale. Je n'avais pas vu Molly aussi en pleurs depuis la mort de Fred. George, qui avait un peu retrouvé de vie malgré son deuil toujours présent, a replongé dans un mutisme quasi-total. Harry et Ginny, nos meilleurs amis, sont aussi abattus et terriblement désolés pour nous.

Mais que dire de Ron… lui qui avait enfin accepté le destin, lui qui était enfin prêt à devenir père, lui qui, le temps d'un trop bref instant, était si heureux d'avoir un fils… il est proprement inconsolable. Il ne dit plus un mot le soir. Jusqu'au moment où je dis :

''Mon chéri…''

Là, levant les yeux, Ron libère toute sa peine.

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?''

''Je sais, c'est dur…''

''Dur ! Cruel oui !'' "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça nous arrive nous ?'' s'exclame Ron, le visage inondé de larmes.

''Chéri...''

''C'est injuste, INJUSTE !''

Dans ce moment terrible, l'annonce de la grossesse de Fleur passe presque inaperçu. Pourtant, elle est celle qui mérite d'autant plus le bonheur de devenir mère qu'elle a failli ne jamais avoir d'enfants et a même cru pendant longtemps finir sa vie en fauteuil roulant. Mais face à notre chagrin, Fleur me confie :

''Je ne peux pas me sentir heureuse. Pas avec ce qui vous arrive à toi et à Ron.''

''Mais c'est tellement merveilleux pour toi, pour Bill. Vous vouliez tellement cet enfant…''

''C'est vrai. Mais comment se réjouir alors que son cousin…''

Elle ne continue pas. C'est aussi dur pour elle d'en parler que pour moi.

Pourtant, malgré l'évidence, malgré le fait incontestable, au fond de moi, je veux y croire. Peut-être est-ce l'amour maternel mais je veux croire que mon fils va tenir, que l'amour sera plus fort que la maladie. Une semaine après la sinistre annonce, il est arrivé ce qui, normalement, est la plus belle chose que vivent toutes futures mamans : mon bébé a bougé pour la première fois.

C'était sous l'arbre où, comme à l'accoutumée, nous étions assis ensemble, ou presque car Ron, toujours anéanti, ne daigne pas sortir de sa chambre malgré l'insistance de ses parents. En même temps, je le comprends.

Je lisais tranquillement. Plus que jamais, la lecture est mon plus grand refuge face à mon chagrin. A côté, Harry dormait paisiblement, la tête sur le ventre de Ginny qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Tout à coup, j'ai ressenti comme un coup dans l'estomac, comme si on m'avait frappé de l'intérieur avec un marteau.

''Qu'y-a-t-il ?'' s'est exclamée Ginny, l'air inquiète.

Très sensible, Ginny est peut-être celle qui a été le plus affectée, en dehors de son frère.

''Mon bébé ! Il a bougé !''

''Quoi ?''

Alors qu'Harry, surprit, se réveillait lentement, j'ai plaqué la main de Ginny sur mon ventre. Aussitôt, elle a affiché un grand sourire, le premier depuis une semaine. Et moi aussi.

''Ooouuuah ! J'ai senti une main !''

''Il gigote ! Je n'y crois pas, c'est… merveilleux !''

Lorsque j'ai informé Ron, il a eu la réaction que je redoutais et m'attendais. En l'occurrence, il n'a pas été plus impressionné que si je lui avais annoncé la météo du lendemain.

''Bouger ? Tu parles ! Alors qu'il va mourir !''

Cela dure depuis trois semaines maintenant. Et je dois avouer que je commence à en avoir assez. Je comprends la douleur de Ron mais il nous faut surmonter. Notre bébé n'aimerait pas savoir ses parents tristes. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce n'est pas le cas. On dit que les liens mère-bébé pendant la grossesse sont empathiques.

Toujours est-il qu'il est temps que Ron reprenne vie, littéralement.

Et pour cela, le seul moyen pour moi, ce sont les mots, avec toute franchise.

Je décide d'agir symboliquement le 1er septembre. C'est la date de la rentrée à Poudlard. Nous ne sommes plus concernés désormais mais c'est un jour majeur pour nous tous. Il y a huit ans maintenant, je rencontrais deux des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, Harry et Ron, et ma vie triste et morne de Moldue a complètement changé à tout jamais. Il y a huit ans, je tombais folle amoureuse du seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Raison de plus donc pour choisir ce moment afin de redonner des couleurs à notre couple.

''Ron, je voudrais te parler sérieusement,'' je lui dis dans sa chambre.

Harry et Ginny passent discrètement dans le couloir sans faire de bruit, voulant tous deux nous laisser tranquille.

''Quoi, Hermione ?''

''Ron, il nous faut revivre.''

''Revivre ?''

''Oui. Regarde-toi, ça fait des jours, des semaines, que tu pleurniches.''

''Et alors ?''

''Et alors, la vie continue !''

''Et le bébé, tu en fais quoi ?''

''Ron ! Ce que tu peux être buté parfois. Tu ne crois pas que justement, ce dont notre fils a besoin, c'est que ses parents soient heureux et ne se laissent pas habiter par le chagrin ?''

Tout marche à merveille. Ron est frappé en plein cœur et, clairement, se remet en question. Après un long silence, il dit :

''C'est juste que… tu vois… c'est terrible…''

''Je sais que c'est terrible, moi aussi ça me fait mal. Mais c'est la vie, que veux-tu. Nous ne sommes pas dans le monde des Bisounours ! Je sais que c'est affreux mais il faut affronter, il faut nous battre ! Ooooooh !''

''Qu-quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''Ce qui se passe, c'est ça !''

Et sans attendre, je lui pose la main sur mon ventre. Et contrairement à l'autre fois, Ron réagit et à mon plus grand bonheur, il sourit.

''C'est… c'est vraiment le bébé ?''

''Bah oui, gros bêta ! Je te l'avais dit, il réagit par rapport à nous !''

Ron, dont l'émerveillement a complètement redonné moral et couleur, se met à genou et chuchote au niveau de mon nombril :

''Pardon, mon fils. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller comme ça. Je vais tout faire pour être heureux, pour toi.''

Puis se relevant, il m'embrasse et me dit :

''Pardon, Hermione. Tu as raison. Il faut continuer à vivre. Même si notre fils a… peu de chances de vivre longtemps, il nous faut profiter au maximum, lui donner le meilleur qu'il puisse avoir.''

''C'est cela que je veux entendre, mon chéri.''

''Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi, Ron, je t'aime tellement.''

Au-delà de ces problèmes personnels, il nous faut aussi penser à notre avenir.

En effet, nous avons pris une année sabbatique loin des études et du Ministère mais à présent, il est temps de reprendre la vie adulte en elle-même. Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, étant enceinte. Mais Harry, Ron et Ginny doivent maintenant aller de l'avant. Harry et Ron vont entrer au dans l'école des Aurors du Ministère tandis que Ginny planche pour une carrière dans la Quidditch.

''Tu es sûre que ça va aller, toute seule ?'' me demande Ron, un peu inquiet.

Il est devenu à présent un véritable papa-poule, parfois un peu excessif mais je l'aime pour ça. Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que de bouder et pleurer.

''Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je garde le petit bien au chaud,'' dis-je en tapotant mon ventre.

''Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi, tellement.''

Et après un dernier baiser, il s'en va transplaner avec Harry au Ministère, me laissant seule.

Je dois cependant avouer que, maintenant que tout le monde a repris le travail, mes journées sont devenues assez ennuyeuses. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix de par mon état mais tout de même. J'aurais voulu commencer moi aussi, je comptais notamment me battre pour les droits et les libertés des elfes de maison, pensant à Dobby, mort en héros. Seule la compagnie de Fleur atténue un peu mon ennui. Ensemble, nous partageons nos tracas de grossesse. Fleur n'a pas encore atteint mon poids mais ça ne saurait tarder.

''J'espère que ça va aller pour…''

''Oui… mais il faut garder courage. Pour nous, pour lui…''

Tout à coup, je ressens une violente douleur. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un mouvement ou un coup de pied. C'est bien pire que cela. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache les boyaux.

Une douleur atroce, puis… plus rien. Le noir total…

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

Je suis au bord de l'épuisement, mais je dois continuer, je dois y arriver. Je pousse, pousse, pousse... [...]

* * *

A demain soir


	12. Mummy blues

**Scorose : **Tu peux utiliser toutes les citations que tu veux (: En plus, celle que tu as choisi est bien vrai, selon moi. Merci pour ton commentaire sur mon style d'écriture, j'essaie de l'améliorer sans cesse.

**fanHPTW:** Et oui, hélas c'est la vie

**jappi : **Merci pour ta fidélité (:

**AlchemyBetweenthem: **Oh que oui ! Comment ne pas compatir à leur douleur, c'est terrible ce qui leur arrive... mais c'est la vie malheureusement. Merci pour ta review. Vlà le nouveau chapitre

**Kira-Adams : **Coucou, j'ai passé un bon week-end oui, ça fait du bien de sortir un peu, surtout par ce temps-là (chez moi du moins). Tout à fait, l'amour est plus fort que la mort et va aider notre couple à surmonter cette terrible épreuve.

* * *

Je précise pour la petite information, ce qui arrive à Ron et Hermione tout comme ce qui va se passer dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire (je ne dis rien pour l'instant) est une histoire vraie : celle d'une amie à moi dont le fils est mort cinq jours après sa naissance d'insuffisances respiratoires... c'est en pensant à elle que j'ai écris cette première partie.

* * *

''Hermione, ça va ?''

Je mets quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est une terrible douleur à l'estomac avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Quand enfin, je suis suffisamment réveillée pour complètement ouvrir les yeux, je découvre que je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, à Sainte-Mangouste. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Molly sont assis autour de moi, visiblement soulagés.

''Je suis restée évanouie combien de temps ?'' je demande.

''Trois jours,'' répond Molly. ''Nous avons été très inquiet. Nous avons même cru un temps que…''

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et j'en suis soulagée. Je n'ai pas plus envie d'entendre ce mot-là que de voir Voldemort revenir au pouvoir.

''Et le bébé ?''

''Il va bien,'' assure Ginny. ''Mais justement, c'est lui…''

''Doucement, Ginny !'' coupe sa mère en lui adressant un regard de reproche. ''Ne brusque pas les choses, Hermione pourrait perdre à nouveau connaissance.''

''Juste, Mrs. Weasley, il va bien ?''

Je jette un œil à mon ventre comme si j'espérais que mon bébé dise « oui, maman, je suis en forme !''

''Il va bien, chérie,'' me répond Ron et j'allais pousser un soupir de soulagement mais je m'abstiens en voyant que Ron ne sourie pas. ''Pour le moment…'' ajoute-t-il.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est…''

Comme pour répondre à ma question, le Dr Ariel (NA : j'ai enfin trouvé un nom définitif pour le médecin-sage-femme qui s'occupe de notre Hermione) entre dans la chambre et me dit avec un grand sourire :

''Vous êtes réveillée, mademoiselle Granger. Ça me fait plaisir.''

''Docteur, est-ce que le bébé va bien ?''

Elle hésite un instant, comem si elle préférait ne pas en parler, puis me répond :

''Votre évanouissement est du à son état qui s'aggrave. Ses organes respiratoires sont très mal formés et dans votre état, cela peut provoquer des évanouissements plus ou moins long. Mais il n'y a aucun danger pour vous…''

Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant pour le bébé, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle pense, et ça ne me remonte nullement le moral.

''Tout ce que je peux vous dire, mademoiselle Granger…''

''Appelez-moi madame Weasley, s'il vous plaît,'' dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

''Comme vous voudrez. Donc, Mrs. Weasley, je me dois d'exiger de vous le plus grand repos. Interdiction de faire la moindre activité sportive ou professionnelle. En d'autres mots, évitez impérativement les gros efforts physiques.''

''D'accord.''

Même si je n'ai aucun regret pour le sport – ça a toujours été mon point faible, ce que Ron n'hésite jamais à rappeler, l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire ne m'enchante guère mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

Avec ce dernier incident plus bien sûr la maladie incurable de mon fils, je ne suis plus du tout enchantée par ma grossesse et n'ai qu'une hâte : qu'elle se termine. Or, le bébé ne doit pas naître avant au moins quatre mois. Un temps qui me paraît interminable rien qu'à y penser.

Je sors une semaine plus tard après qu'il ait été assurée que j'étais à nouveau en bonne forme, mais physique seulement. Je reste seule toute la journée, même si Molly Weasley est toujours là pour tenir compagnie. Sans mes amis, sans possibilité de bouger, je me sens quelque peu déprimée. Harry et Ron sont maintenant très pris par leur formation d'Auror et Ginny par son entraînement de Quidditch – elle a signé avec les Harpies de Holyhead une semaine après mon évanouissement. Emilie est chez elle à Rouen. J'aurais bien voulu la voir mais il va sans dire que dans mon état, tout transport magique qu'il s'agisse de la Poudre de Cheminette, du Portoloin ou du Transplanage est formellement interdit. Molly m'a raconté d'horribles histoires arrivées à des sorcières enceintes qui avaient essayé quand même d'utiliser un de ces trois moyens – certains même sans permis de transplanage – et, d'après le Ministère, quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des fausses couches sont dus à de telles imprudences. Inutile de vous dire qu'avec ça, je me tiens à carreau et n'ai aucune envie de jouer avec le feu.

Les jours, les semaines passent dans une morne routine. La seule lumière dans une atmosphère bien triste, c'est Fleur Delacour dont le ventre a réussi la belle performance de dépasser le mien en rondeur, alors que j'ai deux mois d'avance sur elle ! La bonne nouvelle aussi est qu'elle et Bill vont avoir une petite fille, et elle est en parfaite santé ! Dans ma tristesse profonde, je suis plus qu'heureuse pour eux. Ils méritent tellement ce bonheur. J'adore Fleur. Il est loin le temps où je la voyais comme une pimbêche prétentieuse. Je crois bien que c'était parce que Ron était envoûté par son charme de Vélane.

''Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?'' je demande à Fleur l'après-midi du 19 septembre, jour de mon vingtième anniversaire (et celui d'Emilie qui là encore n'a malheureusement pas pu venir, à notre grande tristesse), alors que la famille était réunie et que nous discutions entre nous, de femme enceinte à femme enceinte.

''Et bien, on en a parlé avec Bill, et nous avons pensé, après tout ce que nous avons…''

Fleur se renfrogne un instant. Il aurait été surprenant qu'elle ait oubliée aussi facilement qu'elle a passé plus de six mois dans un fauteuil roulant.

''Et donc, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions l'appeler Victoire.''

''Victoire… c'est un joli prénom.''

''Oui. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. Gabrielle sera la marraine. D'ailleurs, elle me demande des nouvelles d'Arry.''

Je souris. D'une part parce que Fleur n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer clairement le « H » d'Harry, et parce que sa sœur l'admire au point de rendre Ginny jalouse.

''Tu sais, Fleur, avant je te détestais…''

''Je sais. A cause de Ron. Tu te souviens quand il m'a demandé comme cavalière au Bal de Noël ?''

''Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?''

Je me rappelle que quand j'ai appris cela, j'ai manqué d'avoir une attaque.

''Mais tu sais, Hermione, je savais alors qu'il n'aimait que toi. Quand tu n'étais pas avec lui, il disait partout « Hermione ! Hermione ! ».''

''Disons que tu lui as offert ton charme magique.''

''Ouaip. Nous avons des atouts, nous autres Vélanes,'' dit Fleur avec un grand sourire. ''Ma petite sœur a essayé de faire la même chose à Arry plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'elle aime bien faire enrager Ginny.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient d'ailleurs, Gabrielle ?''

''Elle est entrée en deuxième année d'études à Beauxbâtons et c'est la meilleure élève de sa promotion. Madame Maxime est très fière d'elle et moi aussi. Gabrielle a de l'ambition. Elle rêve de devenir aussi forte qu'Arry…

Si Harry avait entendu ça, il aurait été aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ginny.

''et aussi, elle est...''

''Quoi ?''

''Dis-moi, Hermione, que penses-tu des homosexuels ?''

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question, je dois le dire.

''Ils ont parfaitement le droit, l'amour c'est l'amour. Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que Gabrielle... sort avec une fille. Je suis très heureuse pour elle mais tu sais que dans notre monde...''

''Oui. Mais je suis sûre que ça va changer. Un jour, les homosexuels auront le droit de se marier.''

''Les filles, vous venez ?'' fait la voix de George.

''On arrive !''

Et à peine nous avons mis un pas dans le salon que tout le monde se met à chanter en chœur :

''Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Hermione, joyeux anniversaire !''

Je souris, émue aux larmes. Molly me présente un gros gâteau aux chocolats avec vingts bougies allumées par magie.

''Allez, souffle, Hermione !'' fait Percy que j'ai rarement vu dans une humeur festive.

Je parviens à éteindre toutes les bougies en un souffle, ce qui impressionne tout le monde.

''Oooooh ! Quelle force !'' s'exclame Arthur.

''Ce doit être le bébé qui lui fait cet effet !'' plaisante George.

Trois mois passent sans que rien de vraiment passionnant ne se passe. Je suis toujours obligée de rester cloîtrée pour ma santé physique et mon ventre est devenu aussi gros qu'un ballon de basketball. Une proportion telle que je n'en peux plus. Il est temps que ça se termine.

Justement, que j'ai cette pensée, allongée sur mon lit, je sens comme un espèce de liquide qui se déverse. Je jette un œil en bas et je comprends.

''Mrs Weasley ! Mrs. Weasley !''

Molly Weasley, qui est dans sa propre chambre et m'a entendu, se précipite dans la mienne et s'exclame, l'air inquiet :

''Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ?''

''J'ai… j'ai…''

Je désigne d'un regard le liquide par terre et Molly comprends.

''Oh ! Je vais envoyer tout de suite un Patronus à Sainte-Mangouste !''

Vingt minutes plus tard – après un voyage en voiture moldue qu'Arthur a pu emprunter au Ministère, nous arrivons à l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste où le Dr Ariel et ses collègues nous attendent avec une civière. Délicatement, ils m'allongent dessus. La perte de mes eaux a déclenché mes contractions qui se font de plus en plus fortes et répétitives et la douleur avec. Harry, Ron et Ginny ont pu me rejoindre à temps. Ron s'efforce de me rassurer.

''Ça va aller, chérie, ça va aller…''

''Vite… vite… que ça finisse…''

La douleur est telle que j'arrive à peine à parler. Je savais que l'accouchement était douloureux mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Je comprends pourquoi tant de femmes enceintes redoutent ce jour si important.

En peu de temps, nous sommes conduits dans ma chambre de maternité où j'ai suivi toute ma grossesse. La douleur est plus insupportable que jamais. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache l'estomac de force. Vite, que ça se termine, vite, vite…

Or, tout ne se fait pas vite, loin de là.

''Votre col n'est pas assez dilaté, Mrs. Weasley. Nous ne pouvons pas déclencher l'accouchement maintenant.''

Je ne peux même pas soupirer tant je suis plié. Et ce corps qui semble tenter de pousser le bébé dehors comme un gros bouton poussoir…

Il me faut attendre trois heures d'une terrible souffrance pour qu'enfin, mon col soit suffisamment dilaté pour que le bébé ait la place pour sortir.

''C'est bon, Mrs. Weasley, nous pouvons y aller. Vous êtes prêtes ?''

''Oui, oui…''

Ron, resté seul dans la chambre – les autres étant priés de sortir, nous observe en silence, aussi intrigué que tendu.

''Allez, poussez, poussez…''

Je pousse de toutes mes forces mais c'est comme si je faisais la même chose contre un mur solide. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas réellement tout perdre de l'intérieur. C'est atroce, indescriptible, et pourtant…

''Allez, c'est très bien, vous y arrivez, poussez ! poussez !''

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !''

Je suis au bord de l'épuisement, mais je dois continuer, je dois y arriver. Je pousse, pousse, pousse. Ron m'encourage du mieux qu'il peut. Il est vraiment un compagnon et père merveilleux.

''Courage, chérie, courage !''

''Sa tête apparaît ! Allez, encore un effort, poussez ! poussez !''

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !''

Enfin, après une ultime poussée – et je n'aurais pas pu continuer ainsi plus longtemps, mon bébé est complètement sorti.

Mais alors qu'on devrait l'entendre pleurer, aucun son ne se fait entendre.

Je comprends en cet instant que mes efforts ont été inutiles et que le pire est arrivé.

Mon bébé est mort dans mon ventre.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, ma belle ?'' me demande Emilie avec tristesse.

"Je voudrais...''

''Oui?''

''Je voudrais qu'on l'enterre [...]''

* * *

A demain, profitez du soleil pour ceux qui ont cette chance!


	13. Les anges ont des ailes

**Scorose : **Hihi, ptet bien qu'oui, ptet ben qu'non, comme on dit toujours nous autres normands. Et je peux te dire que c'est pas fini, attends-toi à recevoir encore une bonne dose d'émotions, dans ce chapitre et dans la suite (: pour ce qui est des erreurs de frappe, c'est parce que je vais vite pour livrer rapidement les chapitres, même si oui je devrais me relire.

**Kira-Adams : **Coucou, exactement y'a une vie en dehors de ça. Tu as raison, c'est terrible la mort in-utero ou post-partum, comme c'est le cas pour mon amie... vlà un autre chapitre tout aussi émouvant - et pas le dernier.

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé jusque-là qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire que la douleur de Fleur après sa fausse couche et la perte – que l'on croyait alors irréversible – de ses jambes. Mais maintenant, je réalise que je me suis trompée. Car c'est une chose de ressentir la peine des autres, c'en est une autre quand c'est vous qui êtes touchés.

Je passe mes jours qui suivent mon accouchement dans un silence total. Je me demande même si je pourrais reparler un jour. Les autres ont beau tout faire, rien ne me fait sortir de mon mutisme. Parler ne ferait qu'aggraver ma douleur. Me taire l'apaise, un tout petit peu.

Malgré des débuts difficiles – Ron qui a mis longtemps à l'accepter – j'étais si heureuse d'être maman. Peu importe mon âge encore jeune, peu importe que les cendres de la Guerre et de notre année d'exil soient encore fraîches, j'étais prête à entrer de plein pieds dans le monde des adultes, à devenir une femme. J'étais heureuse de voir mon ventre s'arrondir, de sentir mon bébé me donner des coups de pieds certes douloureux mais en même temps sensation si merveilleuse.

Le rêve s'est brisé le jour où le docteur Ariel a annoncé que mon bébé était atteint d'une malformation incurable. J'ai tout fait pour écarter mes peurs les plus profondes, je me suis mise en tête que tout cela était faux, que mon bébé verrait la jour et grandirait comme tous les enfants, qu'il deviendrait un jour un sorcier qui ferait ses études à Poudlard. La vue de son corps sans vie m'a ramené définitivement à la réalité.

Depuis, je ne vis plus. J'ai quitté l'hôpital trois jours après et dès mon retour au Terrier, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et n'en est plus ressortie. Compréhensive, Molly m'apporte chaque repas, tout en ayant l'espoir que je me reprenne, en vain.

Ron quant à lui essaie de continuer à vivre mais je sais très bien qu'il est tout aussi dévasté. Je crois qu'il s'en veut terriblement de son attitude au début de ma grossesse et éprouve maintenant de terribles regrets. Il n'ose pas venir me réconforter et, pour la première fois depuis que nous sortons ensemble, nous passons des journées, des nuits, totalement séparés.

La seule personne qui a essayé quand même de passer du temps, c'est Emilie. Dès qu'elle a appris la nouvelle, elle a décidé de venir en urgence et, comme je ne me sens pas de faire de gros déplacement, Harry est donc venu la chercher par Portoloin. Dès qu'elle est entrée dans ma chambre, j'ai su par ses yeux rouges qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré.

''Comment tu te sens ?'' m'a-t-elle dit d'une voix faible.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Emilie s'est assise à côté de moi sur mon lit. Nous partageons le même abattement. Quelqu'un qui aurait pris une photo à ce moment-là aurait pu jouer avec au jeu des sept différences.

''Hermione…''

''Mmmm…''

''Tu vas me dire que je ne peux pas savoir mais…''

''Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire,'' j'ai répondu d'une voix morne, sans la regarder.

''Je suis ta sœur jumelle. Quand tu vas mal, moi aussi.''

J'ai du reconnaitre qu'elle a raison. Les jumeaux forment toujours un être unique. Fred ne pouvait se passer de George, et celui-ci est dans une déprime sans fin depuis qu'il est seul.

''Et pour le bébé…''

''Quoi ?''

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, ma belle ?'' me demande Emilie avec tristesse.

"Je voudrais...''

''Oui?''

''Je voudrais qu'on l'enterre…''

Emilie m'a regardé avec des yeux compatissants.

''Tu as raison. Il restera à jamais gravé dans nos cœurs, même si…''

Elle n'a pas le courage de finir sa phrase. Moi, j'ai soudainement craqué et éclaté en sanglots. Plus peinée que jamais pour moi, Emilie m'a pris dans ses bras.

''Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'est arrivé à moi ?''

Emilie s'est contentée de me bercer plutôt que de me répondre mais ça me suffisait et me faisait du bien. Ma sœur est, avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, l'être le plus pur que je connaisse.

''Emilie ?''

''Oui ?''

''Pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit…''

''Pour ?''

''A propos de toi et Drago.''

''Oh ! C'est oublié depuis longtemps.''

''Comment ça va entre vous ?''

En voyant la hâte avec laquelle Emilie m'a répondu, j'ai deviné qu'elle était plutôt contente de parler d'un sujet heureux.

''On ne se voit pas très souvent, tu te doutes. Mais on s'appelle tous les jours. Je n'aime pas trop parler au téléphone mais Drago ne comprend rien aux textos alors on fait comme ça et puis, ça me fait du bien de l'entendre. Il me manque terriblement et lui aussi.''

''Et oui, c'est un sorcier de sang-pur.''

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire du bien un jour de celui qui, tant de fois, m'avait insulté pour mon sang moldu. L'amour d'Emilie l'a métamorphosé.

''Emilie ?''

''Oui ?''

''Je vous souhaite à tous les deux une longue vie de bonheur.''

''Oh ! C'est beau cette phrase, Hermy, ça me touche.''

''Quelque chose me dit qu'on l'entendra au cinéma dans quelques années.''

''Et justement, on parle de s'installer ensemble. Je pense venir chez lui, comme ça je pourrais aussi me rapprocher de toi.''

Cette idée m'enchante vraiment. Il y a comme un grand vide dans mon cœur sans ma sœur et l'idée qu'elle vienne habiter en Angleterre, tout près d'ici, est au moins LA bonne nouvelle dans une atmosphère bien morose.

Après une longue réflexion, nous décidons d'enterrer mon fils deux semaines après mon accouchement. D'une part, j'ai attendu qu'Emilie soit là, sachant qu'elle ne peut rester longtemps, elle doit repartir en France le lendemain même. De l'autre, je ne me sentais pas de lui dire au revoir aussi vite alors que je n'entendrai jamais sa petite voix pour me dire « maman ». C'est aussi la première fois depuis mon retour de l'hôpital que je vais sortir dehors.

Le Père Jean, le prêtre de la paroisse du village et ami de longue date d'Arthur Weasley, a été tout naturellement désigné pour présider la cérémonie. Il a offert ses plus sincères condoléances. Je ne suis pas à proprement parler croyante mais je me dis que mon fils mérite au moins ce respect, là où il est et vivra toujours.

Toute la famille Weasley est présent, même Charlie revenu exprès de Roumanie. Mes parents ne peuvent être présents à cause de leur travail. Mais j'ai parlé au téléphone avec ma mère, inconsolable, et terriblement désolé pour moi. Ils étaient si heureux d'être grands-parents…

Le corps de mon fils a été déposé dans un petit cercueil. Nous le regardons dans un silence de cathédrale. Le Père Jean fait son discours :

''Petit ange, tu n'as pas eu cette chance de vivre. Dieu a finalement choisi de t'amener tout de suite dans sa maison. Là-haut, tu auras le bonheur éternel, tu seras protégé de Dieu, tu auras les penses de tout ceux qui t'aiment et qui jamais ne t'oublieront. Sois béni au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. Amen.''

''Amen,'' nous reprenons tous en chœur, à l'exception de Ginny qui pleure dans les bras d'Harry.

C'est le moment pour moi de parler. Je veux transmettre tout mon amour à mon fils. Le Père Jean a raison : il n'aura pas eu la vie mais restera pour toujours dans mon cœur. Je m'approche lentement du cercueil et dit avec des yeux tristes :

''Mon cœur, c'est trop triste qu'une si horrible maladie t'ait frappé alors que tu étais encore dans mon ventre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que maman, papa, toute ta famille t'aime, et nous ne t'oublierons jamais. Je t'aime, mon chéri.''

Je recule, ne pouvant dire un mot de plus, le chagrin est remonté d'un coup. Après un long silence, Ron s'approche et dit simplement :

''Pardon, mon fils.''

Et il se met à genoux et se recueille, les yeux fermés.

Dix minutes après, le cercueil est enterré. Après un dernier recueillement silencieux, tout le monde s'en va. Je reste la dernière présente, juste le temps de dire :

''Je t'aime, mon chéri. Tu seras pour toujours dans mon cœur. Adieu, Hugo. Sois heureux là-haut.''

Et je pars.

L'enterrement a eu quand même un bon côté. Je réalise que ce dont j'avais surtout besoin, c'était de parler à mon fils, de lui dire au revoir. Dès cet instant, je me surprends agréablement à retrouver le courage de revivre. Je comprends que rester triste et muette ne donnera pas la vie à mon bébé. Et le lendemain soir, après avoir ramené Emilie à Rouen, je viens voir Ron dans sa chambre, la première fois depuis l'accouchement.

''Ron ?''

''Hermione…''

''Je peux ?''

Il fait oui de la tête et je m'assois à côté de lui. Pendant un instant, on ne dit rien, sans se regarder. Enfin, je respire un grand coup et dit :

''Je voulais te dire…''

''Oui ?''

''Au fond, cette histoire a eu une bonne chose.''

''Oui ?''

''Elle nous a permis de montrer qu'on s'aime, qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.''

''C'est vrai,'' dit Ron en me regardant enfin. ''J'ai réalisé combien j'étais stupide et immature.''

''Oui. Tu as grandi. Tu es devenu un homme bien, Ron.''

''Pas aussi bien qu'Harry,'' dit-il avec un faible sourire.

''Harry est merveilleux mais il est un frère, c'est toi que j'aime. Ron, si je te perdais, je serais peut-être encore plus dévastée que maintenant.''

''Je ne peux même pas imaginer… et je pensais, j'ai une surprise pour toi.''

''Quoi donc ?''

A ma grande surprise, Ron se lève puis se met à genoux devant moi. Lentement, il lève les yeux vers les miens et d'une voix simple et naturel, il me dit :

''Hermione, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?''

''Qu-quoi ?''

Je n'en reviens pas. Alors que nous faisons tout juste notre deuil, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

''Hermione, je t'aime depuis toujours. Nous venons de vivre une épreuve terrible mais comme tu l'as dit, elle nous a encore plus rapproché et a renforcé notre amour. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Hermione, tu es la plus belle qui soit arrivé dans ma vie. Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?''

Je verse des larmes, mais non plus des larmes de chagrin comme jusque-là mais d'émotion. Je viens de recevoir la plus belle preuve d'amour que Ron ne m'ait jamais donné.

''Oh ! Ron ! Oui, je le veux, je veux être ta femme. Ron, je t'aime tellement !''

Répétant la même scène que durant la Guerre, je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse comme jamais. Je réalise à quel point ses lèvres m'ont terriblement manqué. En cet instant, le gros brouillard noir épais installé entre nous depuis la mort d'Hugo s'est dissipé pour de bon. Ron chuchote alors à mon oreille :

''Mon amour…''

''Oui ?''

''Je te promets qu'on refera un autre enfant, le plus tôt possible. Et celui-ci vivra.''

''Je le veux…''

Nous sommes collés depuis trois minutes aux lèvres – avec quelques pauses pour respirer de temps à autres – quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Nous découvrant, Harry dit sur un ton d'excuse :

''Oh pardon !''

Avant qu'il ne ressorte, je décolle mes lèvres de ceux de Ron et lui dit :

''Viens, Harry.''

Flatté, Harry entre dans la chambre et nous nous asseyons tous les trois, comme on aime tant faire, nous le Trio en Or comme disent les autres.

''Je crois que je vous ai interrompu,'' déclare Harry.

''Non, ne t'inquiète pas,'' assure Ron. ''C'est juste que…''

''Ron vient de me demander en mariage !''

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminent et il affiche un grand sourire.

''Oh ! C'est merveilleux ça. Je suis vraiment super heureux pour vous deux.''

Je rougis. Nous en avons tellement fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry avec nos histoires que je devine combien il est soulagé.

''Je voulais justement vous dire…'' dit-il.

''Oui ?''

''Ben, ça tombe bien que vous alliez marier parce que…''

''Parce que quoi ?'' dit Ron.

''Moi et Ginny…''

''Oui ?''

''Vous allez vous marier aussi ?''

Ron, comprenant enfin, ouvre les grands yeux, à la fois surpris et heureux. Harry confirme d'un hochement de tête.

''Oh Harry !'' je m'exclame de joie. ''Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux !''

''On dirait qu'on va se marier tous ensemble en même temps,'' dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Assis sur le lit de Ron, tous les trois, nous sommes heureux comme au bon vieux temps. Bientôt, nous deviendrions monsieur et madame Potter et Weasley.

Le chagrin de la mort de mon fils sera toujours là. Mais je me sens prête à commencer une autre histoire de la vie. Et un jour, je deviendrai maman, pour de bon.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Monsieur Ronald Billius Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, ici présent ?''

''Oui, je le veux.''

''Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage" [...]

* * *

Pas de chapitre demain, car je sors dehors vu le temps et le soir j'ai de la famille. La suite, avec les noces de nos héros sera donc publiée samedi. A bientôt.


	14. La victoire de l'amour

**fanHPTW : **Oui. Après la pluie, le beau temps

**TearsDryUp : **Thanks for your review ! (:

**Kira-Adams : **Coucou ! Tu l'as dit, on n'imagine même pas la douleur de notre couple. Le mariage va être un nouveau départ. bisous

* * *

Trois mois ont passé et j'ai repris ma vie en main. Si la douleur de la mort d'Hugo est toujours présente et même ne me quittera sans doute jamais, il y a longtemps que moi, Ron et les autres avons surmonté. Pour lui, du moins. Mon fils n'aimerait pas que ses parents sombrent dans le chagrin.

Nous avons décidé que nos deux mariages se dérouleraient le même jour, l'un après l'autre. De même, nous avons choisi une date bien précise, le 2 mai. Et pour cause. Il y a deux ans maintenant avait eu la bataille, certes sinistre avec les pertes que l'on sait, mais ne l'oublions pas également la libération ultime que tout le monde des sorciers désespérait de voir. Au début, George n'était pas très enthousiaste. Le 2 mai lui rappelle la mort de Fred. Finalement, il a su prendre sur lui-même.

''C'est un bel hommage pour lui'' a-t-il déclaré. ''Et je sais combien ça signifie aussi pour toi, Hermione.''

Je suis devenue vraiment amie avec George, bien plus que du temps de Poudlard. Cela peut sembler paradoxal mais nos douleurs respectives nous ont en quelques sortes rapprochées l'un de l'autre.

Toute la famille au grand complet va être présente, y compris la mienne. Il va sans dire qu'il m'est tout aussi impensable de me marier sans mes parents et ma sœur que de ressusciter les morts. Tout a été prévu : les parents adoptifs d'Emilie seront là aussi et l'accompagneront avec nos parents depuis la France. Mieux, ma sœur a confirmé la présence de Drago. Celui-ci n'a pu refuser la demande de sa petite amie. En revanche, ses parents ne seront pas là. Lucius Malefoy n'a sans aucune envie d'assister à une cérémonie en présence de Moldus, et son épouse ne peut venir sans lui.

''Mais ne t'en fais pas,'' m'a dit Emilie. ''Quand ce sera notre tour, il n'aura pas le choix. Drago ne lui pardonnerait jamais son absence.''

Il est prévu qu'ils viennent s'installer dans un appartement de Mannetown, à côté de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, le mois suivant. J'ai vraiment hâte. Nous pourrons enfin nous voir tous les jours. Je ne peux réellement me sentir entière qu'en présence de ma sœur jumelle.

La présence de Fleur au mariage a toutefois un temps été mis en question. Au jour du mariage, elle aura dépassé d'une semaine le terme prévu pour sa grossesse et pourrait donc accoucher à tout moment. Malgré l'insistance de Bill et Molly pour qu'elle reste se reposer, Fleur a tenu à être là.

''Vous étiez tous là pour mon mariage, il est normal que je sois là aussi pour le votre.''

''Mais, chérie,'' a dit Bill avec des yeux suppliants, ''tu es sûre que pour le bébé…''

''Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou, je t'assure que tout ira bien.''

Fleur ne cache pas qu'elle en a assez et sa hâte d'accoucher. Elle est si énorme qu'on se demande si son ventre redeviendra plat un jour. Personne toutefois ne lui fait cette remarque qu'elle n'apprécierait pas, cela va de soit.

A ce propos, je me suis surprise à remarquer comment j'ai fondu si vite. Un mois après, il ne me restait déjà plus aucune trace de ma grossesse. Je me suis aussi étonnée à ce moment à éprouver un sentiment de nostalgie au point de glisser parfois un oreiller sous mon tee-shirt, alors que paradoxalement j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour tout perdre à la fin. C'est étonnant. On rêve de grossir quand on cherche à tomber enceinte et une fois fait, on rêve au contraire de maigrir. Il faut croire que la nature aime nous jouer ce tour de frustrations maternelles inversées. Je parie que Fleur, qui n'a cessé de s'imaginer enceinte avant de l'être pour de vrai, ressentira exactement la même chose que moi.

Du reste, le grand jour arrive très vite et le matin du 2 mai, je me lève avec trois grandes pensées en tête : la première que ça fait deux années donc que nous sommes libres. La deuxième que c'est depuis ce même jour que je suis la compagne de Ron. Je n'oublierai jamais ce compliment qu'il m'a fait à propos de mon combat sur les elfes, que personne lui le premier ne prenait au sérieux. Touchée, je lui ai répondu par ce que je mourrais d'envie de faire depuis sept ans et notre première rencontre, soit l'embrasser sur la bouche. Et la troisième, c'est bien évidemment le mariage. Il est huit heures et dans maintenant trois heures, je vais devenir officiellement Madame Hermione Weasley.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai pas dormi auprès de Ron. Lui et Harry ont passé la nuit à la Chaumière aux Coquillages chez Bill et Fleur. Même chez les sorciers, on craint la superstition sur la robe de mariée ! On doit se retrouver à la mairie de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Du fait de la présence de Moldus – mes parents et ceux adoptifs d'Emilie, le mariage et la réception vont se faire sans magie.

A neuf heures, je rejoins Ginny dans le salon. Nos mères respectives sont là pour nous aider à enfiler les toujours imposantes robes blanches. Depuis la demande de Ron, j'ai rêvé du moment où j'enfilerais la mienne. Emilie, qui va être ma demoiselle d'honneur, est là aussi. Elle souhaitait dormir chez Drago mais le père de ce dernier s'y est formellement opposé. ''Pas de ça chez nous,'' aurait-il déclaré. Visiblement, tout le monde n'a pas retenu les leçons de la Guerre.

''Comment tu te sens, ma chérie ?'' me demande maman avec un grand sourire.

''Un peu tendu, je dois dire,'' j'avoue.

''Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis si fière de toi, ma chérie.''

Je sais qu'elle dit ça surtout parce qu'elle est rassurée de savoir que j'ai continué littéralement de vivre malgré la douleur de la perte d'Hugo. Mais d'un autre côté, elle est très heureuse de voir sa petite fille devenir une grande femme.

''J'ai l'impression que c'était hier le jour où j'ai moi-même épousé Patrick,'' dit-elle d'un air nostalgique.

''Et moi donc, ça fait trente ans cette année avec Arthur, nous ne sommes plus de la toute première jeunesse,'' déclare Molly tout en aidant Ginny à bien enfiler son voile.

''Mais non, vous êtes très bien, Mrs. Weasley,'' j'assure sincèrement.

''Merci, ma chérie.''

''Moi, j'ai tellement rêvé de mon mariage avec Harry,'' dit Ginny.

''Pour ça oui. Je me rappelle quand tu étais petite, c'était Harry par-ci par-là.''

''Bah oui quoi, je l'aime !''

Nous éclatons toutes de rire.

''Tu mérites tellement ce bonheur, Ginny,'' je lui dis avec un sourire chaleureux. ''Harry est le meilleur mari que tu puisses avoir.''

''C'est gentil à toi, ma chère belle-sœur.''

''Et oui, faut qu'on s'y habitue. Nous sommes de la même famille maintenant.''

La mairie de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule étant à moins d'un kilomètre du terrier, le trajet à pied est court. Tenant Emilie et maman chacune d'une main, j'avance lentement vers la mairie où tout le monde nous attend, à commencer par nos maris. Ginny ne dit pas un mot. Je devine elle aussi sa tension. Dans quelques instants, elle deviendrait Mrs. Potter, elle serait liée pour toujours à l'idole de sa vie.

Au son de la marche nuptiale jouée au piano par Carole, la mère adoptive d'Emilie, nous entrons dans la salle de mariage de la mairie. Nos maris nous accueillent, tous deux avec de grands sourires émus. Ils sont chacun vêtus d'un costume-cravate qui leur sied à ravir. Ginny s'avance la première. Il a été décidé que son mariage avec Harry serait célébré en premier, en hommage à ce dernier qui a sauvé notre monde deux années plus tôt.

Mr. Jones, le maire de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, est en fait un Cracmol et connaît donc très bien le monde des sorciers. Cela explique pourquoi il est visiblement flatté de célébrer les noces d'Harry Potter en personne.

Le comité présent est plus dense encore qu'attendu. Il est évident que le mariage d'Harry, le survivant et le héros, fait forcément parler. Nous reconnaissons dans le public quelques camarades et mêmes des enseignants de Poudlard, comme McGonagall ou Flitwick. Hagrid est là et occupe autant de place sur un banc que trois personnes réunies.

''Nous voici rassemblés ici même pour unir deux êtres aux liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un ici présent souhaite s'y opposer, qu'il le dise et se taise à jamais.''

Bien entendu, personne ne dit un mot. Mr. Jones attend quelques secondes puis annonce :

''Les alliances s'il vous plaît ?''

Neville, garçon d'honneur d'Harry, fouille dans sa poche et met un certain temps à trouver l'alliance, au point d'attirer des regards inquiets de part et d'autres. Finalement, il trouve le précieux sésame et se lève pour la passer à Harry.

''Mr Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouser Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley ici présente ?''

''Oui, je le veux.''

Dans le public, Hagrid verse des larmes d'émotions. Et pour cause, c'est lui qui est venu chercher Harry bébé juste après la mort de ses parents, lui aussi qui lui a révélé qu'il est un sorcier, et lui encore qui l'a porté dans ses bras en pleurant quand il le croyait mort du sortilège de Voldemort.

Passant l'alliance au doigt de Ginny, Harry déclare :

''Ginny, je te promets de t'aimer pour la vie, de t'offrir tout mon amour, à toi et à nos futurs enfants. Je te promets de faire de toi la plus heureuse femme du monde.''

C'est ensuite au tour de Luna d'apporter l'alliance à Ginny. Puis le maire dit :

''Mademoiselle Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Harry James Potter, ici présent ?''

''Oui, je le veux.''

Puis passant l'alliance au doigt d'Harry, elle fait ses vœux :

''Harry, je te promets de t'aimer de tout mon cœur, d'être toujours là au près. Je te promets, toi le rayon de soleil de ma vie, d'éclairer à jamais ta vie.''

''Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.''

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit pour célébrer les jeunes et heureux époux. Quant à moi, la tension double d'un cran et pour Ron aussi. Ça va être à notre tour.

Sans attendre, Harry et Ginny vont rejoindre l'assemblée, en passant devant nous avec des grands sourires encourageants. Puis nous nous avançons vers Mr. Jones.

''Nous n'allons pas répéter les mêmes bavardages, alors passons sans plus attendre aux formalités. Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley, ici présent ?''

''Oui, je le veux.''

Après qu'Emilie m'ait passé l'alliance que j'ai ensuite glissé au doigt de Ron, le maire reprend :

Monsieur Ronald Billius Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, ici présent ?''

''Oui, je le veux.''

''Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage"

De nouveau le tonnerre d'applaudissement, peut-être encore plus fort, tandis que j'embrasse comme je ne l'ai jamais fait l'homme que j'aime, enfin mon mari, enfin unie à lui pour la vie. Dans le public, je vois mes parents et Emilie en larmes tant ils sont émus. Je me retiens à peine de pleurer moi aussi.

Tout à coup, un grand silence soudain. Je me demande un instant ce qui se passe, Ron également. Puis je vois que tous les regards sont tournés vers une Fleur rouge d'embarras et pour cause.

''Je… je crois qu'il va être temps d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste,'' balbutie-t-elle.

Cet évènement imprévu a décalé le repas de mariage au lendemain mais personne ne s'en soucie. Ce qui arrive est bien plus important que le repas, malgré les grognements d'un Ron fidèle à son estomac. L'attente et l'impatience rendent le temps interminable. Ce n'est qu'à huit heures que Bill, resté au chevet de sa femme, sort fou de joie de la chambre et annonce :

''C'est une petite fille ! Elle pèse trois kilos deux. Je suis papa ! Je suis papa !''

Pour ne pas agiter la maman très fatiguée, seulement deux personnes au maximum sont autorisés à entrer. Je souris en voyant que le petit Teddy Lupin, accompagné de sa grand-mère Andromeda, semble très intéressé par Victoire.

''Il pourrait bien y avoir un avenir entre deux,'' me dit Andromeda avec un clin d'œil.

Quand vient notre tour à moi et Ron, je vois que celui-ci a une joie modérée. Je sais à quoi il pense. C'était lui le premier Weasley de notre génération à être père, mais c'est bien la fille de Bill et Fleur qui sera l'aînée.

En découvrant pour la première fois notre nièce, la pensée d'Hugo disparait de notre esprit. Elle est absolument sublime. Les yeux bleus de son père et une petite pointe de blondeur laissant comprendre qu'elle aura les cheveux de sa mère. Je suis même sûre que son sang de Vélane est pour beaucoup dans sa beauté.

''Oh ! Elle est magnifique !'' je m'exclame, émue. ''Félicitations !''

Fleur est trop émue pour répondre. Elle est si heureuse d'être maman, et je le suis pour elle. Elle a tellement traversé d'épreuves. Sa fille mérite amplement son prénom, Victoire.

''Je… je peux ?'' dit Ron d'un ton hésitant.

''Vas-y, frérot,'' dit Bill avec un clin d'œil.

Ron se met à genoux et touche le petit doigt de Victoire. La petite le regarde et oh bonheur, elle lui sourit.

Cette journée merveilleuse se termine comme dans un rêve. J'espère tellement redevenir mère et pour de bon…

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

Cela fait trois ans que nous essayons de faire un enfant, Drago et moi, sans succès [...]

* * *

Demain, encore une journée en famille et lundi, reprise des cours à l'IUFM, le prochain chapitre arrivera donc mardi et le début de la seconde partie de l'histoire. Attendez-vous à encore vivre des émotions de joies et de tristesse... A mardi.


	15. Douleur au ventre

**fanHPTW : **Merci

**Kira-Adams : **Coucou ! Comme je te l'ai dit par mail, tu vas découvrir pourquoi Drago et Emilie ne sont plus ensemble dans _Ton coeur est un soleil_. J'aurais pu c'est vrai mais quand j'ai commencé l'autre histoire, tu t'en doutes, j'avais pas encore celle-ci en tête. bref, bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**QUATRE ANS PLUS TARD**

**PDV : Drago**

Le temps a passé. Voilà quatre années que je vis auprès d'Emilie, la femme que j'aime. Et lentement, lentement, la routine a pris le dessus sur la joie et la paix.

Nous nous sommes mariés un an après sa sœur. Malgré son dégoût personnel, mon père n'a pas eu le choix que de l'accepter et d'être présent à la mairie. D'abord parce que ma mère elle approuve totalement mon choix, c'est mon bonheur qui compte pour elle. De l'autre parce que je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné son refus ou son absence, alors que les traces de la Guerre sont encore bien présentes dans nos relations.

Ce jour-là, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Je me surprenais à faire le point sur ma vie. Qui aurait pensé dix ans plus tôt que moi, Drago Malefoy, le parfait sang-pur, épouserait une Moldue qui plus est la sœur jumelle de l'une de mes pires ennemies ? Mais la Guerre et l'amour m'ont ouvert les yeux. Je me suis trompé sur moi-même et les gens. Ce qu'on fait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et les Mangemorts m'ont passablement dégoûté. Bien sûr, je pense toujours que les sorciers de sang-pur valent mieux que les autres. Mais cela ne justifie pas ce que je n'hésite pas à qualifier de génocide, un moment totalement à proscrire en présence de mon père.

Ce que m'a raconté Emilie à propos des actes Moldus cependant m'a encore plus effaré. Pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, des millions de juifs et d'innocents ont été massacrés pour simplement satisfaire le fantasme d'un cinglé à petite moustache, une sorte de version Moldue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai été plus que choqué. Et Emilie m'a proposé de lire _Le journal d'Anne Frank_. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai pleuré. Sérieusement. La seule fois de ma vie où j'avais pleuré jusque-là, c'était dans les toilettes des filles de Poudlard alors que je supportais de moins en moins la tâche qu'on voulait me forcer à accomplir. J'ai pris alors conscience de ce qu'est réellement le mal. Et j'étais plus que jamais bien heureux que Potter ait détruit Vous-Savez-Qui et ramené pour de bon la paix chez les sorciers.

Notre histoire était alors à son apogée. Mais au fil des jours, des semaines et des années, cette embellie a commencé à se dissiper. Car Emilie n'a maintenant plus qu'un désir en tête : un enfant. Sa sœur a déjà été enceinte une – même si le bébé n'a malheureusement pas survécu à la grossesse – et Emilie veut à tout prix connaître la même chose. Mais malgré nos tentatives, nos efforts, Emilie ne parvient pas à tomber enceinte. Et peu à peu, l'inquiétude monte.

C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de prendre chacun un rendez-vous chez le Docteur Ariel à Sainte-Mangouste, au moins pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas un problème pour la procréation. Par commodité, nous avons pris des rendez-vous séparés.

Et aujourd'hui, je dois avoir mes résultats, ceux d'Emilie devant arriver le lendemain.

''Mr. Malefoy ?''

Je me lève lentement de ma chaise dans la salle d'attente et entre dans le cabinet de la guérisseuse. Il va sans dire qu'il m'est assez gênant de faire examiner mes appareils génitaux par une femme mais le Docteur Ariel est la meilleure gynécologue de Sainte-Mangouste. Simplement, il a été fait en sorte que je n'ai pas à retirer le caleçon, ce qui me convient parfaitement.

''J'ai comme prévu les résultats de vos analyses.''

Le ton jovial et son sourire augurent d'une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

''Oui ? Et alors ?''

''Et bien, pour vous, tout est parfaitement normal. Vous pouvez parfaitement faire des enfants de votre côté.''

De notre côté ? Ces mots-là sont déjà nettement moins rassurants.

''Et pour ma femme ?''

Elle semble hésiter. Là cette fois, j'en suis sûr, ça sent une très mauvaise nouvelle.

''Je souhaiterais si vous le souhaiter en parler en sa présence, Mr. Malefoy.''

''Elle est stérile c'est ça ? Docteur…''

Mais le Docteur Ariel se contente de me faire signer que le rendez-vous est terminé. Mais c'est sans équivoque. Je sais déjà la réponse. Moi, je peux avoir des enfants mais pas Emilie.

Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle va apprendre cette nouvelle. Nous ne le savons pas encore mais c'est à ce moment-là que notre histoire va basculer.

**PDV : Emilie**

Dix-neuf ans que j'ai attendu ça. Dix-neuf ans d'une vie morne qui a complètement changé en un mois. Je n'oublierai jamais le mois de mai 1998 où j'ai rencontré successivement ma sœur jumelle Hermione, que la vie nous a séparé depuis la naissance, puis Drago Malefoy, l'homme de ma vie, aujourd'hui mon mari.

Moi, Emilie Meunier Granger, moldue ordinaire, je vis aujourd'hui avec un sorcier et quel sorcier. Drago est un homme merveilleux. Autrefois, d'après son histoire, il était prétentieux et détestable mais il a complètement changé depuis la Guerre des sorciers et qu'il a appris ce que nous les Moldus avons subi dans notre propre histoire. Ma grand-mère maternelle – adoptive – était juive et est morte déportée, victime de la folie humaine. Quand je l'ai raconté à Drago, il a été touché en plein cœur et j'ai su pour de bon que celui-ci est rempli d'amour et non de haine.

Aujourd'hui, mariée et heureuse, je n'attends plus qu'une chose : un enfant. Quand ma sœur était enceinte, je l'enviais. Et depuis, je rêve d'avoir un gros ventre, de sentir le bébé bouger puis, après sa naissance, de voir son sourire, ses gazouillis, ses yeux d'amours. Bref, je rêve d'être maman.

Mais nos efforts restent en vain. Cela fait trois ans que nous essayons de faire un enfant, Drago et moi, sans succès. Je n'ai toujours rien dans mon ventre. Inquiète, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le Docteur Ariel et Drago aussi.

Quand Drago rentre le soir où il a eu ses résultats – les miens doivent arriver le lendemain, je comprends à sa mine un peu sombre qu'il y a un problème.

''Mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ?''

Drago ne répond pas. Il s'assoit à table et je vois bien qu'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas me regarder.

''Drago, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Toujours pas de réponse ni regard. Peu à peu, l'évidence me vient.

''Tu es stérile ?''

Toujours sans me regarder, il répond le mot auquel je donnerais tout en cet instant pour ne pas entendre :

''Oui.''

J'ai su à ce moment-là que notre bonheur qui durait depuis notre première rencontre, le début de notre histoire, venait de prendre brutalement fin. Apprendre que nous ne pourrions avoir lui et moi d'enfants naturels allait porter un coup terrible à notre couple.

Cependant, ce n'est pas pire par rapport à ce que j'apprends le lendemain.

Car moi, je me dis que je peux avoir des enfants et, en secret, je songe à essayer de convaincre Drago à faire une fécondation in-vitro. Mais en entrant avec lui dans le cabinet du Docteur Ariel, je ne m'attendais pas à l'incroyable surprise qui allait me tomber dessus comme le ciel sur la tête.

Bien sûr, la guérisseuse, par son absence de tout sourire, s'apprête à nous annoncer la triste nouvelle.

''Bien. Je dois être franche avec vous.''

Drago ne me regarde toujours pas. En fait, depuis qu'il a répondu à ma question la veille, il n'a pas prononcé un mot.

''Si vous, Mr. Malefoy, pouvez avoir des enfants…''

''QUOI ?''

Non, ce n'est pas possible, je me demande si j'ai bien entendu. Drago n'a pas pu me faire ça !

Et pourtant, il a une tête honteuse, montrant qu'il réalise qu'il a commis une grave erreur. Pire, à en juger par la stupéfaction du Docteur Ariel, elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus.

''Vous ne saviez pas, madame ?''

''Il… il…''

Pour la première fois, je le regarde non pas avec des yeux d'amour mais de colère, d'incompréhension. Comment Drago a pu me faire un mensonge pareil ?

''Vos résultats montrent une infertilité totale de l'utérus, madame Malefoy,'' déclare le Docteur Ariel d'une voix faible. ''En d'autres mots… vous êtes stérile.''

Le choc est violent mais je me demande s'il aurait été aussi fort si Drago ne m'avait pas menti. En larmes, sans un mot ni regard envers mon mari, je quitte le cabinet en claquant la porte derrière moi. Dix minutes plus tard, de retour à l'appartement, je m'effondre sur mon lit et pleure sur mon oreiller.

Je comprends maintenant ce qu'a ressenti ma sœur quand elle a réalisé que son bébé était mort. Après tant de temps passé où la vie est si paisible que vous avez l'impression que rien ne peut vous arriver, cette même vie vous ramène brutalement à la dure réalité.

Pourtant, je me dis aussi que tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Finalement, c'est moi qui devrais faire une fécondation in-vitro. Il n'est pas question de parler d'adoption. Je veux être une maman naturelle, je veux avoir un bébé dans le ventre pendant neuf mois.

Cette lueur d'espoir m'aider à sécher les larmes.

Drago rentre environ une heure plus tard, la mine déconfite. Le choc maintenant passé, il est temps qu'on s'explique. Je me lève et fait face à lui. Nos disputes sont rares mais là, c'est grave.

''Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?''

Pas de réponse. Cette fois, je ne peux le supporter et lui lance :

''REPOND !''

''Je ne voulais pas te…'' dit-il, les yeux rivés au sol.

''Me faire du mal ? Tu pensais qu'en me mentant, j'aurais moins mal ?''

''Je sais que j'ai mal fait…''

''Ah ça, tu peux le dire !''

Pourtant, en voyant la peine sur son visage, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié et ma colère s'adoucit. C'est pourquoi j'ajoute avec moins de virulence :

''Il existe une solution, Drago.''

''Laquelle ?''

Il semble étonné. Je comprends dès lors que les sorciers ne savent pas ce qu'est une fécondation in-vitro.

''Je peux tomber enceinte par fécondation in-vitro. C'est une procréation médicalement assistée, en d'autres moins, un transfert d'embryon.''

''C'est-à-dire ?''

''Qu'on peut prélever l'ovaire d'une autre femme, ajouté à ton sperme puis intégré dans mon utérus.''

Ça marche. Drago me regarde et semble enfin retrouver un peu de lumière.

''C'est vrai ? Ça… ça peut marcher ?''

''Puisque je te le dis.''

Drago sourit enfin à nouveau et s'approchant de moi, il m'embrasse et chuchote :

''Pardon de t'avoir menti.''

''Tu es pardonnée. Ne me refais jamais ça.''

''Mais où va-t-on trouver…''

''On demandera à Hermione. Elle connait sûrement un gynéco moldu spécialiste.''

Face à cet ultime espoir, nous reprenons courage et nous disons que cette fois, ça doit pouvoir marcher, ça doit être la bonne.

Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'illusoire. Nous ne savons pas encore que c'est le début de la fin de notre histoire.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Alors, Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?'' je demande en la regardant droit dans ces yeux bruns que je n'ai jamais oublié.

"Oh ! Que du vieux. Je travaille par-ci par-là dans une boutique de sorcier à Liverpool. Je suis célibataire aussi.''

"Depuis longtemps ?''

''Un an.'' [...]

* * *

Prochain chapitre dimanche.


	16. Quand le passé revient

**fanHPTW : **Tu peux le dire, et ça ne fait que de commencer.

* * *

Pardonnez le retard, mais j'ai fait une pause d'une semaine, notamment pour terminer un dossier pour les cours qui me prenait la tête. Bref, vlà enfin la suite.

* * *

Emilie a beau m'assurer que ça marcherait, qu'elle finirait par tomber enceinte, personnellement, j'ai perdu tout espoir.

La nouvelle de sa stérilité a fait s'envoler toute illusion. Je pensais comme elle qu'aucun malheur ne nous arriverait. Que nous serions tranquille et en paix pour l'éternité, à l'image du monde des sorciers libre. Mais c'était une erreur. Les problèmes et les malheurs devaient forcément revenir un moment ou un autre.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je n'aime plus Emilie, bien au contraire. Mais je vous avoue la vérité, je m'ennuie. Depuis quatre ans que nous partageons la vie, une routine s'est installée et, à force de voir le temps passer sans qu'il ne se passe rien, la lassitude peu à peu m'habite et je commence à ressentir des envies d'ailleurs.

Et justement, un jour où je vais boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur, il se produit un évènement qui va faire basculer l'histoire de notre couple.

En entrant dans le bar, après un bref coup d'œil à Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, qui discute avec Hannah Abbott, qui a succédé un an plus tôt à Tom comme patronne du Chaudron Baveur, j'aperçois un visage familier assise sur une table. Une tête de pékinois, des longs cheveux bruns. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cinq ans et la fin de la Guerre mais je la reconnais aussitôt.

Lentement, je m'approche d'elle, dans son dos.

''Hmm hmm, bonjour, Pansy.''

Surprise, Pansy Parkinson se tourne vers moi, se demandant bien qui lui adresse la parole. Lorsqu'elle me reconnait, elle affiche un grand sourire et dit d'une voix chaleureuse :

''Oh ! Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est vraiment toi, Drago ?''

''Lui-même oui.''

''Ouaaaaah !''

Elle aurait eu la même réaction si c'était le pape qui venait lui rendre visite.

''Ça fait un bail !'' s'exclame-t-elle. ''On ne s'est pas vu depuis…''

''Depuis la Guerre…''

J'affiche une mine renfrognée pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux surtout pas aborder ce sujet. Pansy n'en a visiblement pas envie non plus.

"Alors, Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?'' je demande en la regardant droit dans ces yeux bruns que je n'ai jamais oublié.

"Oh ! Que du vieux. Je travaille par-ci par-là dans une boutique de sorcier à Liverpool. Je suis célibataire aussi.''

"Depuis longtemps ?''

''Un an. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?''

''J'ai travaillé un temps au Ministère et il y a deux ans, j'ai ouvert une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes.''

''Et côté cœur ?''

''Heu…

J'hésite. Comment Pansy Parkinson va-t-elle réagir en apprenant que moi, Drago Malefoy, le fier Serpentard, je suis marié avec une Moldue ? Comme pour essayer de retarder l'échéance, je lui retourne la question.

''Tu es seule ou pas ? Je veux dire côté cœur.''

''Oh ! Franchement, je n'ai rien vécu depuis… Poudlard.''

Je perçois une certaine nostalgie dans ses yeux. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant quelques semaines en Cinquième année, sans que personne ne le sache. C'était pendant l'éphémère Brigade Inquisitoriale, une mauvaise période.

A ma grande surprise, je réalise que cette nostalgie est réciproque…

''Et toi alors ? Est-ce que tu as… rencontré quelqu'un ?''

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Pourtant, à un moment ou un autre, il faudra bien que je lui avoue…

''Je me souviens qu'Astoria Greengrass en pinçait pour toi,'' ajoute Pansy.

Ce qui explique, je me dis, pourquoi Pansy a toujours considéré Astoria comme une ennemie, même en appartenant à la même maison.

Finalement, je décide de me jeter à l'eau. A quoi bon lui mentir ? Néanmoins, j'y vais morceau pour morceau, dans une tentative d'amoindrir le choc qu'elle va recevoir.

''Il y a bien une femme dans ma vie.''

Pansy est déçue à en juger par son regard.

''Nous sommes mariés depuis quatre ans.''

''Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?''

''Emilie.''

''Emilie comment ?''

Je subis un interrogatoire certes inévitable mais qui me met mal à l'aise.

''Si… si je te dis son nom, tu vas… avoir une attaque.''

''Pourquoi ? C'est quelqu'un que je déteste ou qui…''

Les yeux de Pansy s'illuminent tout à coup.

''Une Cracmol. C'est ça, tu sors avec une Cracmol !''

''Heu… oui… et non… elle est bien apparentée avec une sorcière mais…''

''Mais ?''

Cette fois, je sais que je ne peux plus la faire languir. Il est temps de lâcher le morceau.

''Elle s'appelle Emilie Granger.''

Pansy manque de tomber de sa chaise.

''Granger ? Drago, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que c'est la sœur de…''

''Oui. Sa sœur jumelle.''

Toute joie a disparu du visage de Pansy. Elle a l'air de se demander si je ne viens pas de lui faire un poisson d'avril.

''Alors là, je n'en reviens pas. Drago Malefoy est marié à la sœur jumelle d'Hermione Granger ! Attends… c'est sa sœur jumelle et elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques ?''

''C'est assez long à expliquer.''

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie, pour le moment, d'entrer dans les détails. Heureusement, Pansy ne pose aucune question à ce sujet.

''Franchement, si on m'avait dit du temps de Poudlard que tu te marierais avec une Sang-de-Bourbe…''

''Ne la traite pas comme ça !'' je m'écrie et Pansy est tellement prise de court qu'elle sursaute littéralement.

''Tu as changé, Drago, beaucoup changé.''

La voix de Pansy s'est nettement refroidie et soudain, les retrouvailles ne sont plus aussi plaisantes qu'il y a dix minutes. Elle comme moi avons plutôt envie d'en rester là. Néanmoins, je préfère être clair avec elle.

''Oui, j'ai changé. Et je ne le regrette pas. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant la… Guerre ?'' je m'exclame, résigné à parler de la pire période de ma vie.

Pansy est interloquée et ne répond pas. Je continue.

''Pendant que toi et les autres Serpentard, vous étiez bien tranquille à Poudlard sous le régime protecteur de Rogue, moi j'ai du vivre pendant des mois reclu avec mes parents au Manoir avec une épée de Damoclès en permanence au-dessus de nos têtes ! Tu n'imagines même pas comment c'était de vivre avec…''

''Voldemort ?''

''NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM !''

''Pa… pardon.''

Je devine que la pitié qu'éprouve Pansy envers moi lui a fait instantanément oublié le choc d'apprendre mon union avec Emilie.

''Donc oui,'' je reprends d'une voix calme mais tremblante. ''C'était un cauchemar. A tout instant, il pouvait nous tuer. Et ça a été encore pire quand j'ai échoué à… tuer Dumbledore puis quand Potter et ses amis ont réussi à s'échapper. Il se servait de nous comme des otages. Alors, crois-moi, tu vas sûrement être encore choquée de m'entendre dire ça, mais je suis plus qu'heureux que Potter ait détruit ce meurtrier ! Pour nous, ça a été la libération ultime.''

Et après quelques secondes, j'ajoute définitivement : ''je ne veux plus jamais être un Mangemort.''

''Je comprends.''

Je me tais, estimant en avoir assez dit. Je contemple Pansy. Elle est toute retournée, à ma grande satisfaction. Puis, respirant un grand coup, elle m'avoue :

''Moi aussi, j'ai souffert.''

A mon tour d'être surpris.

''Comment ça ?''

''Si tu imagines que _j'étais bien tranquille à Poudlard_, tu te trompes. Ma famille aussi était menacée, parce qu'ils ont toujours refusé de s'allier à Vol… à Tu-Sais-Qui, alors qu'il n'y a que du Sang-Pur coulant dans nos veines depuis dix siècles. Mon père a même toujours dit que Potter est le plus grand héros que notre monde ait jamais connu.''

''Aujourd'hui, je ne le cache plus, mais il a raison.''

''Oui. C'est drôle hein. Toi et moi, on le détestait.''

''Oui. Mais nous nous sommes trompés. Harry Potter est avec Dumbledore et Merlin le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. On ne peut que l'admirer. Il est pour nous les sorciers ce que Nelson Mandela est pour les Moldus sud-africains.''

''C'est vrai…''

Puis après un instant, Pansy ajoute :

''Il y a lui, et aussi son grand ami rouquin et l'espèce de miss je-sais-tout aux longs cheveux décoiffés et aux dents de castor…''

''Attention…''

''Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es marié à sa sœur jumelle. Désolé.''

Pourquoi cela m'attriste aussi ? Je ne devrais pas pourtant…

''Je vais y aller,'' je dis mais au fond de moi, je n'ai pas envie de partir.

''Drago ?''

''Oui ?''

''J'espère qu'on va se revoir, je ne veux plus perdre le contact avec toi…''

''Moi non plus.''

Mais pourquoi j'ai envie ? Pourquoi une petite voix dans ma tête veut me pousser à l'enlacer ou pire, à l'embrasser ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, j'aime Emilie, je ne peux pas lui faire ça et pourtant…

''Si tu veux,'' je lui dis, ''on peut se retrouver ici… quand tu veux.''

''Demain, tu peux ?''

''Demain, je travaille toute la journée. Mais après-demain, quinze heures…''

''C'est parfait. Je pourrais aussi venir te voir à la boutique ?''

''Si tu veux, mais je ne pourrais pas te parler longtemps.''

''Je me doute.''

Nous restons un moment en silence à nous regarder. Réciproquement, nous sommes tentés de nous rapprocher, de nous prendre dans les bras, d'aller plus loin encore…

''Bon ben…''

''A après demain…''

''A après demain, Pansy.''

''A après-demain, Drago.''

Et lentement, avec beaucoup de regrets, je sors du Chaudron Baveur.

Je ne le sais pas encore à ce moment mais ces retrouvailles avec Pansy Parkinson vont bouleverser à jamais nos vies et celle d'Emilie.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Alors, ça donne quoi ?" je lui demande en tremblant face au suspens même si, vu la mine d'Emilie, je connais la réponse.

"Rien. Je ne suis pas enceinte."

* * *

Prochain chapitre vendredi.


	17. Nostalgie

En comptant ce chapitre, il en reste six, nous irons donc jusqu'au chapitre 22.

* * *

**PDV : Hermione**

Quatre ans ont passé depuis le mariage et la mort prématurée de mon fils. J'en ai fait le deuil depuis longtemps. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Même s'il n'a pas eu la chance de vivre, il restera à jamais mon premier enfant, à jamais dans mon cœur.

Moi et Ron avons maintenant une vie stable. Un appartement, un travail respectivement d'Auror pour lui et au Département de la Justice Magique pour moi. Je me bats corps et âmes pour les droits des Elfes, signe héritier de la S.A.L.E. que j'avais mis en place à Poudlard. Longtemps, personne ne me prenait au sérieux. Mais Harry, Ron et Ginny m'ont toujours témoigné de leur soutien. J'ai décidé de baptiser mon combat « Dobby demain », en hommage à l'elfe mort en héros après nous avoir sauvé la vie.

Lentement, mon combat paie. Kingsley, qui m'a toujours soutenu, a finalement obtenu l'accord du Magenmagot pour l'abolition de l'esclavage des elfes. Et je peux vous dire que c'est plus qu'une victoire tant ça a été difficile. De nombreux sorciers, notamment des anciens Serpentard, n'étaient pas décidés à voir se terminer l'ère de servitude des elfes. Mais le bien l'a finalement emporté, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Pour ce qui est de ma vie personnelle, par contre, c'est un peu moins joyeux. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire déprimante mais presque.

Une fois assurés notre avenir professionnelle et financier, Ron et moi avons décidé tout naturellement de refaire un enfant qui cette fois pourrait vivre. Mais malgré nos efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à retomber enceinte. Or, depuis le temps, la famille Weasley s'est bien agrandi. En fait, Ron et moi sommes les derniers à ne pas encore avoir d'enfants, mis à part évidemment notre fils parti dès sa naissance au ciel.

Harry et Ginny ont eu un fils, James, six mois plus tôt. Lorsque je voyais le ventre arrondi de ma meilleure amie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement en cœur. Bien sûr, je suis super heureuse pour eux, Ron et moi étant le parrain et la marraine de James. Mais à force de voir toute la famille entourée d'enfants, je me dis : et moi alors ? Ron fait de son mieux pour me rassurer sur ce point.

''Ça va payer, mon amour. Sois patiente. On va réussir à être parents nous aussi.''

Mais je vois bien que lui-même n'est pas convaincu et perd patience. Ron a toujours été très sensible par rapport à ce que les autres peuvent avoir et pas lui, tel que l'argent pour Harry. Et il ne l'a pas montré directement mais il a été très marqué par la mort de notre fils. Plusieurs fois, je l'ai surpris en train de pleurer dans la chambre. A chaque fois, je n'osais pas le déranger. Moi-même, il m'arrive de verser des larmes en repensant à ce jour qui aurait du être le plus beau de ma vie et qui restera à jamais le pire, en plus bien sûr de tout ceux entre le mariage de Bill et Fleur et le moment où Harry a terrassé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Je ne suis pas la seule cependant à me faire des cheveux blancs. Emilie aussi n'est pas au mieux. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle a appris une terrible nouvelle : elle ne pourra jamais avoir naturellement d'enfants. Et d'après elle, son couple en souffre.

''J'ai peur, tu vois,'' me confie-t-elle un après-midi où nous sommes seules chez moi. ''Drago ne dit rien mais je vois bien qu'il n'est plus le même depuis qu'on a appris… tu-sais-quoi.''

''Tu n'as pas essayé une fécondation in-vitro ?''

''Evidemment ! C'est la première idée qui m'est venue. Mais ça aussi, apparemment, ça n'a pas marché. La preuve, j'ai eu mes trucs de filles il y a deux jours…''

Je comprends sa peine. Moi-même, chaque fois que je les ai, je suis attristée non pas par la douleur des mensurations mais parce que cela veut dire que je n'ai pas fécondé.

''Ce n'est pas juste, Hermione. Tout le monde a des enfants sauf nous…''

''Il y a bien un moment où ça va changer…''

''J'aimerais te croire mais… dis-moi ?''

''Oui ?''

''Je peux te demander quelque chose ?''

Je m'approche, intriguée par ce qu'elle pourrait bien me demander.

''Quoi donc ?''

''Tu vas sûrement trouver ça stupide…''

''Dis toujours,'' je lui dis en l'encourageant du regard.

Se raclant la gorge, Emilie dit :

''Ben voilà. Tu crois que… Drago pourrait me tromper ?''

Je suis surprise sur le moment. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

''Comment ça te tromper ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser un truc pareil ?''

''Comme je t'ai dit, il ne va pas bien. On ne fait plus l'amour, on ne s'embrasse, on ne se caresse plus, Hermione… notre couple ne va pas bien. Et même, je ne vois plus beaucoup Drago. Il dit que c'est à cause de son boulot mais…''

''Et tu penses qu'il voit quelqu'un ?''

''Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je suis peut-être simplement parano… j'ai une autre question.'' Et sans attendre ma réponse, elle dit : ''Que ferais-tu si tu apprenais que Ron te trompait ?''

''Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais s'il me fait ça,'' je réponds d'une voix ferme. ''Mais je ne me fais aucun souci, Ron est d'une fidélité exemplaire et je suis la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé de toute sa vie.''

''Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait pu, après…''

Emilie se tait. Elle estime en avoir trop dit et je suis moi-même soulagée qu'elle ne continue pas. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler d'Hugo et encore moins d'entendre l'idée invraisembable que Ron puisse me tromper. Mieux vaut changer de sujet pour nous.

Pourtant, nous ne le savons pas encore mais pour Emilie, elle a raison de se méfier.

**PDV : Drago**

Je reste très marqué par mes retrouvailles avec Pansy. J'ai même l'impression pour tout vous dire de revivre après de longs mois de vaches maigres.

Même si je refuse de l'avouer, je vois bien que mon couple avec Emilie a perdu de sa superbe. La nouvelle de sa stérilité y a porté un terrible coup de poignard et la tentative de fécondation in-vitro s'est soldé par un échec. Il est loin le temps de nos débuts où nous avions l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Lentement, nous avons redescendu de notre nuage.

Et voilà que Pansy Parkinson réapparait dans ma vie. Et je me surprends à réaliser que je suis non seulement heureux de l'avoir revu mais que je ne compte pas en rester là. C'est même sans enthousiasme que je rentre chez moi pour retrouver Emilie.

Aussi, je n'hésite pas un instant. Par bonheur, je suis seul puisqu'Emilie est chez Hermione. Je prends donc le téléphone et compose le numéro de Pansy qui, elle aussi, s'est faite à la modernité moldue.

Nous avons décidé de passer une soirée chez elle ensemble. Pour qu'Emilie ne soupçonne rien, je prétexte à celle-ci que je vais voir un match de Quidditch du Flaquemare avec mon père.

''Tu ne rentres pas tard hein ?'' me dit-elle.

''Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.''

''Bonne soirée alors, mon chéri,'' dit-elle en m'embrassant.

''Bonne soirée, mon cœur.''

Mais dans ma tête, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer…

Lorsque je sonne chez Pansy et que celle-ci ouvre, je découvre qu'elle a décidé de mettre tous les atouts de son côté. Une robe noire moulante et courte, du rouge à lèvres, des longs cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, il n'est pas difficile de deviner ses intentions. Et malgré un certain pincement en pensant à Emilie, cela me plait.

''Je t'attendais, tu es à l'heure.''

''Je suis ponctuel.''

Pansy sourit et s'écarte pour me laisser entrer.

Elle habite seule dans un petit appartement trois pièces, tout juste ce qu'il faut. Elle a même un matelas simple pour dormir en guise de lit. Les envies commencent à monter en moi…

''Tu veux boire quelque chose ?'' me propose Pansy.

''Oui, une biéraubeurre s'il te plaît.''

''Tout de suite.''

J'en profite pour jeter un œil plus attentif au salon, aménagé de manière classique si l'on excepte la télévision qui n'est guère courante chez nous les sorciers. Moi et Emilie n'en avons même pas car elle-même déteste la télévision. Pansy revient peu après avec deux verres de biéraubeurre. Nous trinquons.

''A nous !'' je dis.

''A notre avenir !''

Et nous buvons nos verres d'un coup de sec.

Ensuite, nous nous asseyons sur le matelas. Ni elle ni moi ne nous regarderons. L'envie est clairement réciproque mais aucun de nous deux n'ose faire un pas. Je pense à Emilie. Je sais que ce que je vais faire va mettre sérieusement mon couple en péril. Et pourtant…

''A quoi tu penses ?'' demande Pansy tout en sachant bien la réponse.

''A Emilie.''

''Ah oui, ta femme…'' dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait du mot le plus déprimant du monde.

Après un nouveau long moment de silence, Pansy dit :

''Tu te souviens, le bal de Noël en Quatrième Année ?''

''Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?''

''Et moi donc, c'est ce jour-là que nous sommes sortis ensemble.''

Pourquoi suis-je si nostalgique en repensant à ce souvenir ? La boule dans mon ventre grossit de plus en plus…

''Tu sais quoi, Drago ?''

''Oui ?''

''Depuis que l'on s'est… séparé, je n'ai jamais connu d'autres garçons.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Oui. Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé…''

Moi aussi je l'aime, moi aussi je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais j'aime Emilie, je ne dois pas faire ça, je vais tout détruire, non, non !

Mais je ne tiens plus, je ne peux plus résister à cette envie devenue trop forte. Sans que Pansy s'y attende – ou un peu du moins – je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'ai prise par surprise mais elle apprécie car elle me rend ce baiser.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que tous nos vêtements finissent par terre et que le matelas-lit soit occupé. Sur le moment, je ne me rends plus compte de rien. Je suis plongé entièrement dans ce plaisir, celui que j'ai perdu avec Emilie.

Et lorsque je rentre chez moi une heure et demi plus tard, je n'ai qu'une envie : revenir voir Pansy au plus vite.

''Alors, c'était bien le match ?'' me demande Emilie.

Je m'empresse de répondre pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

''Oui, c'était super ! L'attrapeur des Flaquemare a été extraordinaire, tout comme le gardien. C'est Olivier Dubois, tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé, il a été le capitaine de Harry à Gryffondor.''

''Oui, je me souviens.'' Puis après un long baillement, elle ajoute : ''je suis fatiguée, moi. Tu viens ?''

''Oui. Je vais dans la salle de bain et je te rejoins.''

En me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je réalise pour la première fois la gravité de ce que j'ai fait. Comment ai-je pu tromper Emilie ? Comment ai-je pu faire ça à une femme comme qui ne voulait que le bonheur ? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle l'apprenne, sinon…

Malheureusement, à partir de ce jour-là, notre vie de rêve va tourner au cauchemar.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?''

''Emilie, je... je vais t'expliquer...''

''Je m'en fiche de tes explications ! Tu vas prendre tes affaires et tu vas te tirer d'ici !"

"Emilie...''

"DEGAGE !''


	18. Coeurs brisés

**fanHPTW : **Merci encore

**Kira-Adams : **Salut, ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai été pas mal... occupé par diverses choses dont des examens, d'où la longue attente pour la suite. Ce qui va arriver à notre Emilie est terrible mais par contre, au moins pour te rassurer sur ça, elle ne mourra. Je veux trouver d'autres alternatives à la mort. Bisous à bientôt.

**Fandetafic : **Merci. Je compte bien la finir.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre après une longue pause pour cause de partiels et même simplement envie de faire tout autre chose. Après celui-là, il restera quatre chapitres, le suivant arrivant dans au plus tard les trois jours qui viennent.

* * *

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui s'est passé. En un coup, j'ai perdu cinq années d'illusions, celle d'une vie paisible, mariée et mère de famille. Je n'aurai rien de tout cela. A cause de Drago Malefoy.

J'ai pensé que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver. J'ai pensé que plus rien ne basculerait depuis le jour où j'ai appris que j'ai une sœur jumelle, depuis que je suis sortie de ma vie ennuyeuse de moldue rouennaise, depuis que j'avais trouvé ma place chez les sorciers, même sans pouvoir magique depuis que j'ai rencontré Drago. Mais je me suis lourdement trompée.

Je savais que notre couple traversait une période difficile. Mais je me disais que c'était du à ma stérilité et que, si c'était très dur, nous arriverions à surmonter. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé que Drago puisse aller jusqu'à me tromper. Et qui plus est, avec Pansy Parkinson, son ex !

Laissez-moi vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Il ne m'a pas échappé que l'attitude de Drago m'a paru étrange. Pour tout vous dire, il a considérablement changé. Il n'est plus l'homme si attendif, si adorable, si amoureux qu'il n'était autrefois. Signe que notre histoire bat de l'aile. Pourtant, dans un coin de ma tête, j'ai voulu chasser ces sombres pensées. Je voulais me forcer à penser que j'étais simplement parano et que c'était du à la déprime.

Mais très vite, il a fallu me rendre à l'évidence : Drago me cachait quelque chose. Pire, il me mentait.

''Où tu vas comme ça ?'' lui ai-je demandé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir un soir.

Il m'a répondu sans me regarder.

''Heu… je vais chez mes parents.''

Son ton était bien trop hésitant pour être convaincant.

''Tu es sûre ?'' lui ai-je dit avec sceptiscisme.

''Evidemment !'' a-t-il dit avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. ''Que crois-tu que je vais faire à huit heures du soir ?''

''Je ne sais pas… retrouver quelqu'un par exemple.''

Drago a semblé pris de court puis a vite repris son sérieux. Il est simplement parti sans dire un mot de plus.

J'ai compris alors ce qui se passait et voulait en avoir le cœur net. J'ai demandé conseil à ma meilleure confidente, ma sœur. Cette occasion-là m'est venue dès le lendemain après-midi, en visite chez elle alors que Ron était parti travailler. J'ai appris par la même occasion une nouvelle incroyable mais heureuse.

''Hermione ?''

''Oui ?''

Je la trouvais un peu pâle mais tenais d'abord à lui parler de mon souci. Je sais Hermione toujours à mon écoute.

''Je voudrais te confier un truc. Tu n'es pas obligée de me prendre au sérieux mais je veux en parler avec toi.''

''Ne t'en fais pas. Je te prendrais toujours au sérieux. C'est au sujet de Drago ?''

Elle n'est pas ma sœur jumelle pour rien. Mutuellement, nous savons nous faire comprendre sans même en venir aux mots.

''Oui. Il n'est plus le même, et je crois que…''

''Oui ?''

Elle m'a encouragé du regard.

''Je… je crois qu'il me trompe.''

Hermione m'a regardé avec inquiétude, se demandant si c'était vrai ou pas.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il te trompe ?''

''Il ment, il sort de plus en plus souvent, même il me fuit ! Je le sens bien. J'invente peut-être tout ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens ! Hermione, je ne le reconnais plus. Mais j'ai peur de… hier, je lui ai demandé avec tact s'il allait retrouver quelqu'un et j'ai cru qu'il allait s'irriter.''

''Ce n'est pas bon…''

''Hermione ? Je voudrais savoir… que pourrais-je faire pour en avoir le cœur net ?''

J'étais décidée à mettre tout cela au clair. Je voulais savoir si oui ou non, Drago me trompait.

Hermione a semblé réfléchir un moment. De toute évidence, le problème était aussi grand pour elle que pour moi. Puis, respirant un grand coup, elle m'a dit :

''Quel est l'endroit où il aime se rendre ?''

''Au Chaudron Baveur,'' je lui ai répondu.

''Le mieux, c'est d'aller voir là-bas. Mais fais attention à ne pas te montrer directement, surtout si on se trompe complètement.''

''Tu as raison. Merci, Hermione. Tu es adorable.''

''Toi aussi.''

On s'est pris dans les bras comme on fait souvent, pour se réconforter de sœur jumelle à sœur jumelle.

J'ai décidé de me rendre dès le lendemain au Chaudron Baveur. Drago est de repos mais a prétexté une nouvelle fois une visite chez ses parents et a refusé que je l'accompagne. En temps normal, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Son père n'a jamais accepté ma présence dans la famille. Mais vu les circonstances…

Mais quand je suis entrée dans le Chaudron Baveur, Drago n'était pas là.

J'ai alors commencé à entrevoir la lumière, à me dire que je m'étais trompée et avais pensé n'importe quoi, quand j'ai remarqué _la _fille.

Je ne la connaissais pas du tout, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je la rencontrais, mais elle me regardait comme si j'étais une vieille amie d'enfance, ou plutôt comme une vieille _ennemie_ d'enfance. Il y avait bien deux ou trois filles avec qui je m'étais crêpée le chignon à l'école primaire mais aucune n'était susceptible d'être là.

Du reste, c'était une grande brune avec une tête de pékinois et un nez qui n'avait rien à envier à Cyrano de Bergerac. Quelque chose en elle m'inspirait de la profonde antipathie. Je n'allais pas tarder à comprendre pourquoi.

D'un ton sec, je lui ai lancé :

''Vous voulez ma photo ?''

Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand elle a glapit :

''Hermione Granger ?''

A l'écoute de ce nom, je me suis arrêtée net me suis tournée vers elle. J'ai alors compris que cette fille, d'une manière ou d'une autre, appartenait au monde magique et me prenait pour Hermione !

''Est-ce que vous m'avez appelé Hermione Granger ?'' lui ai-je lancé d'une voix froide.

''Pourquoi, ce n'est pas toi, miss je-sais…''

Comprenant soudain, ses yeux cyniques sont devenus stupéfaits, comme si elle venait de rencontrer une star de cinéma.

''Alors, c'est toi la…''

''La quoi ?''

''La femme de Drago.''

Sans me laisser prendre de court, je lui ai lancé :

''Oui, c'est moi. Je m'appelle Emilie Malefoy Granger. Hermione est ma sœur jumelle et Drago Malefoy mon mari. Salut.''

Je voulais prendre congé mais la fille ne comptait pas en rester là.

''Ravie de te rencontrer.''

''De même,'' ai-je menti.

''Voilà donc l'épouse moldue de Drago. Franchement, je me demande toujours pourquoi il t'a choisi.''

Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer sur les préjugés, mais je parierais n'importe quoi qu'elle était une de ces Serpentard qui méprisent ceux qui sont différents, y compris les Moldus comme moi.

''Et toi, t'es qui ?'' lui ai-je balancé.

''Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. La _copine d'adolescence_ de Drago.''

Cette révélation a fait monter en moi la colère et l'inquiétude. Non seulement il s'agissait de l'ex de Drago mais surtout, je n'aimais pas la manière dont elle me le faisait savoir. Elle prenait clairement plaisir à me tourmenter.

Je ne voulais pas continuer à discuter avec elle une seconde de plus.

''Contente de le savoir. Allez, au revoir.''

''Au revoir. Et si j'étais toi, je me poserais des questions sur Drago.''

Encore une fois, elle m'a eu. Je me suis retournée et a lancé avec plus de froideur que jamais :

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

''Que l'amour reste l'amour, quelle que soit la personne.''

Cette phrase et son large souvenir venimeux ne laissaient plus planer le moindre doute.

Drago me trompait et j'étais décidée à le faire parler.

Sans un mot ni regard, je suis sortie du Chaudron Baveur. Je ne tarderais pas néanmoins à revoir Pansy Parkinson dans des circonstances dramatiques.

Dès que je suis rentrée à la maison, je me suis assise dans le fauteuil et attendu patiemment qu'il revienne. Je n'avais ni faim ni envie d'aller aux toilettes. Tout ce qui comptait était d'en toucher deux mots à Drago. Je l'imaginais malgré moi dans les bras de l'autre et cette pensée me donnait la nausée.

Trois heures plus tard, il est rentré. Il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là, assise, la mine furieuse, et son ton n'a fait qu'envenimer mes sombres sentiments :

''Un problème, Emilie ?''

Il m'aurait posé la même question si j'étais déguisée en Madonna.

''A ton avis ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Devine qui j'ai vu au Chaudron Baveur.''

''Au Chaudron Baveur ? Tu vas au Chaudron Baveur, toi ?''

Il a éclaté de rire. Je le trouvais pitoyable. Vraiment, l'homme que j'aimais s'était envolé.

''Pansy Parkinson, ça te dit quelque chose ?'' lui ai-je balancé.

Drago a tremblé sur place et un air coupable sur son visage ne m'a pas échappé.

''Tu l'as rencontré là-bas ?''

''Oui. Et elle m'a fait comprendre à sa façon que tu me mens.''

''Mais non… mais… pas du tout ! Je…''

''Arrête, Drago, je sais très bien que tu mens chaque fois que tu me dis que tu vas par-ci par-là ! Tu vas la retrouver, hein ?''

''Mais c'est faux… tu… tu es folle ou quoi ?''

''Oui, c'est ça, je suis folle. Mais sûrement pas idiote. Or, je déteste que l'on me prenne pour une idiote. Et les mensonges, je sais ce que c'est. Mes parents adoptifs m'ont menti pendant dix-neuf ans. Alors, _qu'est-ce que tu_ _fais avec elle_.''

''Rien.''

Pour la première fois, j'avais envie non pas de l'embrasser et le câliner mais de l'étrangler vif.

''Rien ! C'est ça, continue. De toute façon, j'ai compris. Pansy Parkinson m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu me trompes, Drago.''

''Mais c'est faux ! Je… qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?''

''AVOUE !''

Drago était lamentable. On aurait dit un enfant qui faisait le gros bébé pour réclamer un bonbon à sa maman. Finalement, il marmonne un tout petit :

''Oui.''

''Oui quoi ?''

''Oui, tu as raison, Emilie. Je t'ai menti et je t'ai trompé.''

Même si je l'avais su par moi-même, l'apprendre de sa bouche a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Drago Malefoy, l'homme que j'aime, celui qui, comme Hermione, a changé ma vie, m'a trompé avec son ex.

''Tu… tu…''

Et d'un coup, ma rage jusque-là retenue a explosé tel un volcan entrant en éruption.

"Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?''

''Emilie, je... je vais t'expliquer...''

''Je m'en fiche de tes explications ! Tu vas prendre tes affaires et tu vas te tirer d'ici !"

"Emilie...''

''DEGAGE ! Oh et puis non, c'est moi qui vais dégager ! Et si jamais je croise l'autre pouffiasse…''

''Emilie…''

Mais sans un mot ni regard, en pleurs, je claque la porte derrière moi.

Et les malheurs ne se sont pas arrêtés là.

Je suis allée me réfugier chez Hermione qui, en me voyant en larmes, a aussitôt compris et m'a pris dans ses bras. Ron a grogné :

''Ce salaupard, comme a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille !''

''Ron, n'en rajoute pas ! C'est déjà assez dur pour Emilie !''

''Laisse, Hermione, il a raison.''

Pansy Parkinson… ce nom est resté dans ma tête comme une chanson en boucle.

Je n'avais qu'un désir : la vengeance.

Pendant les quelques jours qui ont suivi, j'ai joué les détectives pour savoir où habitait Pansy. Je n'en ai pas dit un mot à Hermione ni Ron. Drago a essayé maintes fois de m'appeler mais je ne lui ai pas répondu une seule fois. Il est certainement allé se consoler avec _elle_, me suis-je dit.

Finalement, mon enquête s'est réglée d'elle-même car je _l'ai_ croisé dans la rue, sans qu'elle me vois.

Je l'ai alors suivi discrètement. Elle habite à deux pas de la Mairie de Londres.

J'ai attendu qu'elle entre chez elle puis, après cinq minutes, j'ai frappé à la porte et me suis cachée. Pansy a ouvert et a eu un air surpris en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne.

''J'aurais pourtant juré que…''

Avant qu'elle ait pu refermer, je l'ai prise par surprise en lui saisissant le col de son pull. J'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi, tout pour briser celle qui m'avait piqué mon homme.

''Toi je vais te…''

En me reconnaissant, Pansy est passée de la surprise à la satisfaction. Elle me faisait gerber.

''Il t'a dit hein ?''

''Et comment. Je te préviens, espèce de garce, c'est mon mari et tu ne vas pas…''

''Il est trop tard justement, ma pauvre.''

''Quoi ?''

Surprise, je l'ai lâché. Avec un sourire goguenard, Pansy m'a annoncé la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

''Je reviens de Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis enceinte de Drago.''

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Qu'elle couche avec mon mari, certes, mais qu'elle tombe enceinte de lui, non là je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

''Toi, je…''

Un bref regard sur la paire de ciseaux dans un pot sur le comptoir à côté.

La colère a pris définitivement le dessus. Avant que Pansy ait pu dire un mot de plus, j'ai saisi les ciseaux et les ai planté droit dans sa poitrine.

En voyant Pansy gisant par terre dans une flaque de sang, j'ai compris trop tard ce que je venais de faire.

Ma vie s'est brisée.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Hermione, j'ai une terrible nouvelle,'' me dit Arthur d'une voix triste.

"Quoi ? Quoi?''

''C'est Emilie...''

Puis, se raclant la gorge et après quelques secondes interminable, il me dit enfin:

"Elle a été arrêtée par la police Moldue pour meurtre.''


	19. De coeur et de sang

**fanHPTW : **Elle est là.

**Kira-Adams : **Coucou. De même, ce qu'il a fait c'est immonde. Pauvre Emilie... mais tu vas voir, même si ce chapitre n'en aura pas l'air, peut-être va-t-elle avoir une petite lueur d'espoir, grâce à sa soeur... je te laisse découvrir par toi-même.

**Seles : **Merci beaucoup. Je fais de mon mieux si je puis dire.

* * *

**PDV : Emilie**

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Je n'arrive pas à croire. Une semaine maintenant que je suis derrière les barreaux, et sûrement pour longtemps, alors que mon procès va s'ouvrir. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé finir ainsi.

J'avais pensé qu'il ne m'arriverait plus rien. Que je serais heureuse pour la vie avec ma sœur, mon mari, toute la famille. Mais cela n'existe que dans les contes de fée. Ici c'est la réalité, et elle est bien cruelle.

Je croyais que Drago Malefoy était l'homme le plus adorable du monde. J'étais tombée folle amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard, ce jour où je l'ai rencontré à la fête du Terrier. Plusieurs fois pourtant, Hermione m'a prévenu qu'il n'avait pas que du bon, que pendant longtemps, il faisait partie de la catégorie des méchants. Aujourd'hui, je réalise avec une terrible amertume qu'elle avait raison.

Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Quelle que soit l'issue du procès, une chose est certaine : je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

**PDV : Hermione**

Ma tension est au plus forte. Aujourd'hui débute le procès d'Emilie. Un véritable combat commence. Je sais bien sûr qu'Emilie n'échappera pas à la prison. Elle a tué un être humain. Mais peut-on lui permettre d'obtenir la peine minimum ?

''Nous allons tout faire pour ça, chérie,'' me promet Ron. ''Toute la famille soutient ta sœur.''

''Mais j'ai peur, Ron, quand tu vois comment les journaux provoquent l'opinion publique…''

En effet, comme nous l'avons craint, les journaux des Moldus et des Sorciers se sont emparés de l'affaire et s'en sont donné à cœur de joie. Ils ont tenu des propos tellement infâmes sur Emilie que j'ai décidé de ne plus lire aucun journal et tous les autres ont fait de même. Un homme, qui a préféré rester anonyme – allez savoir pourquoi – a même prétendu qu'Emilie avait tout fait pour le séduire jusqu'à le provoquer ouvertement. Mais le pire, c'est Rita Skeeter, cette horrible sorcière-journaliste qui nous a fait tant de misères à l'époque de Poudlard. Dans un article on ne peut plus « ritaskeeterien », elle a décrit Emilie comme une femme perturbée, schizophrène et comme la nouvelle Norman Bates du film _Psychose_. Surtout, elle a ajouté – sans citer de nom mais c'était très clair – « tout cela n'a rien d'étonnant quand on sait qui est sa sœur jumelle ».

''A quoi tu penses ?'' me demande Ron.

''A cette vieille harpie de Rita Skeeter. Si jamais je croise cette… je jure que… je la brise jusqu'aux os !''

Elle a encore publié ce matin dans _La Gazette _un article infâme où elle déclare qu'Emilie ne devrait pas être envoyée en prison mais dans une chambre isolée en hôpital psychiatrique car le simple fait de s'approcher d'elle est dangereux pour la vie.

''On dirait qu'elle a oublié tes menaces,'' a dit Ron. ''Tu te souviens, quand tu l'avais attrapé et que tu lui disais que tu la dénoncerais si elle recommençait.''

''Tu vas porter plainte ?'' me demande Ginny alors qu'elle berce le petit James, endormi dans ses bras.

Ginny me pose cette même question chaque fois qu'on découvre les traces des activités de Rita Skeeter.

''Non. On a déjà assez à faire avec la défense d'Emilie à préparer. Et puis, cette garce est la reine de la provocation. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est une réponse et je ne tiens pas à lui en donner.''

La dernière fois en effet que j'ai essayé de m'opposer à Rita Skeeter – avant que je découvre sa capacité d'animagus – elle m'a transformé en reine des tabloïds sorciers et a tout tenté pour faire voler en éclats notre Trio en Or en prétendant qu'Harry et moi avions une relation amoureuse – alors que je savais très bien que j'aimais Ron et lui Ginny – sans qu'il le sache encore à l'époque.

En tout cas, avec tout ça, si j'avais déjà une plutôt piètre opinion des journalistes, elle s'était nettement aggravée.

''Ça me rappelle quand _La Gazette_ se déchaînait contre moi,'' dit ce propos Harry avec amertume.

''Je suppose tout de même que ce n'est pas Fudge encore qui est derrière tout ça,'' déclare Ron d'une voix faible.

''Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour lui, sinon Kingsley lui fera la peau,'' répond Harry, la mine sombre.

Il n'a jamais pardonné à l'ancien Ministre tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir pour l'empêcher de révéler au monde des sorciers le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

''En plus, c'est tellement des hypocrites à _La Gazette_,'' ajoute Ron. ''Vous vous souvenez comment ils se sont mis a adulé le grand Harry Potter après le 2 mai. Tout à coup, ce n'était plus un cinglé qui cherchait à se faire remarquer.''

''C'est juste. Ils font la même chose avec Michael Jackson,'' dit Ginny.

En effet, ce que les journaux appellent tous _L'affaire Emilie Granger_ se déroule, hasard des dates, au même moment où Michael Jackson, mon chanteur préféré depuis toujours, est en procès pour des accusations de pédophilie.

''Michael est innocent,'' je dis ''Un homme comme lui ne peut pas avoir fait les horribles choses dont on l'accuse. Ils veulent juste lui prendre son argent.''

''Je suis bien d'accord,'' dit Ginny.

''Moi aussi,'' dit Ron.

''Bon. Il est temps d'y aller,'' je dis avec tristesse.

Je sais bien sûr à quoi ressemble un tribunal puisque je travaille au Département de la Justice Magique et fais donc de ce fait régulièrement partie des jurys lors des procès de sorciers. Pour autant, entrer ici dans l'un des plus grands tribunaux de Londres, je me sens très mal à l'aise. Sans doute parce que ma propre sœur jumelle est sur le banc des accusés. J'ai des mauvais pressentiments. Je le sens mal.

J'aperçois Emilie et nous nous échangeons un regard peiné. Je me force à lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'elle, fille si innocente, se retrouverait là sur le mauvais banc, en passe d'acquérir à vie le sombre statut de prisonnière carcérale ?

L'affaire faisant chaque jour la une des journaux, une horde de journaliste est bien entendu présente dans le public. J'aurais nettement préféré que le procès soit à huis-clos mais sa médiatisation en a décidé autrement. A ma grande stupeur et fureur, parmi les journalistes, je reconnais cette femme blonde aux lunettes carrés, au vernis noir et au sac en peau de crocodile. Incroyable. Si je n'avais pas eu le sens de la retenue, j'aurais éjecté moi-même Rita Skeeter dehors. Le procès étant Moldu, elle a du se faire passer pour une représentante locale et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle va encore écrire comme horreurs sur Emilie dans le prochain numéro de _La Gazette_.

Les Malefoy sont également présents. Je remarque que Drago a bien pris soin de s'assoir loin du banc des accusés et lorsque nous passons devant lui pour prendre place, il détourne volontairement la tête comme s'il avait soudainement repéré une mouche. Geste inutile car de toute façon, je ne lui prêterai pas plus d'attention que s'il avait été l'homme invisible.

Le juge, dénommé Maître Jones, ouvre la séance.

''Nous sommes ici réunis pour étudier le procès de Madame Emilie Malefoy.''

Emilie ose à peine regarder le juge.

''Vous êtes bien Madame Emilie Malefoy ?''

''Oui, votre honneur,'' répond Emilie d'une voix faible, les yeux rivés au sol.

''Bien. Je commence par donner la parole à monsieur le procureur.''

Le procureur, un homme d'un certain âge, avec des cheveux gris et des lunettes rappelant horriblement celle de Rita Skeeter. J'ai eu dès cet instant l'impression, qui va s'avérer juste, que cet homme est nettement moins sympathique que le juge.

''Madame Malefoy, est-il vrai que vous êtes allés voir Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson le jeudi 3 mai à dix-sept heures ?''

''Oui, monsieur le procureur.''

''Est-il vrai que vous l'avez menacé puis finalement tué avec une paire de ciseaux ?'' lance-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il emploie un ton dur que je n'aime pas beaucoup et les autres non plus. Pourtant, nous ne pouvons strictement rien faire tant que nous n'avons pas la parole.

''Oui, monsieur le procureur.''

''Bien. La question, c'est pourquoi vous avez fait ça !''

''Parce que…''

Emilie est de plus en plus tétanisée. Le procureur la fixe des yeux comme un serpent guettant une proie. Derrière, Rita Skeeter s'en donne à cœur joie dans son bloc-notes. Je résiste à l'envie immense de le lui arracher des mains.

''Parce que quoi ?''

Emilie ne dit rien. Or, c'est exactement ce que le procureur semble vouloir. Il m'apparait désormais aussi antipathique que Rita.

''Vous n'avez pas d'explications pour avoir enlevé une vie ?''

''Votre honneur…'' commence l'avocat d'Emilie mais le juge l'interrompt.

''Refusé. Continuez, monsieur le procureur.''

''Vous rendez-vous compte, madame, de ce que vous avez fait ?''

''Ou… oui.''

Ce spectacle est absolument pitoyable. Emilie a l'air d'une enfant sévèrement grondé par son instituteur après avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Je me sens de plus en plus mal. A côté de moi, Ginny est aussi apeurée que le jour où elle a avouée être sous l'emprise de Tom Jedusor.

''Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,'' lance le procureur à l'ensemble du tribunal comme un politicien faisant un grand discours, ''les choses sont claires. Nous avons ici une femme qui, non seulement a tué, mais en plus est incapable de s'expliquer. De toute évidence, elle a été frappée par la folie…''

''C'est FAUX !'' je crie soudainement.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Rita Skeeter a un large sourire mais je l'ignore.

''Madame…'' commence le juge mais je suis plus rapide.

''Ma sœur jumelle n'est ni folle ni une criminelle !''

''Pas une criminelle ?'' lance le procureur en éclatant presque de rire. ''Elle a commis un meurtre que je sache !''

''Vous ne savez même pas de…''

''Hermione !'' coupe Ron.

Dans un sens, il a eu raison. Si j'avais insulté le procureur, les ennuis d'Emilie ne feraient qu'empirer et je l'aurais rejointe sur le banc des accusés. Le juge ne manque pas de le rappeler.

''Madame Weasley, je ne tolérerai aucun propos sur la façon dont monsieur le procureur ou quelqu'un d'autre ici présent fait son travail. A la moindre critique, je vous expulse de la salle. Est-ce clair ?''

''Oui.''

''Bien. Reprenons, s'il vous plaît. La parole est à la défense.''

L'avocat présente à la court le discours attendu. A savoir qu'Emilie est tout sauf une meurtrière sans pitié, que son geste a été commis dans un accès de colère, elle venait d'apprendre que Pansy lui avait volé son mari et en riait fortement.

Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à calmer les ardeurs du procureur qui semble décider à punir sévèrement Emilie pour son geste.

''La défense vient de nous déclarer que le geste de l'accusée était accidentelle. Mais il n'empêche que la vie d'une innocente a été retiré.''

La colère a encore monté d'un cran. Pansy Parkinson, une innocente ?

''Et cela vaut donc, j'estime, une peine méritoire. Enlever, qu'importe le motif, est le plus infâme des crimes. Cette femme ici,'' lance-t-il en élevant soudain la voix à une Emilie de nouveau acculé sur son bac, ''a commis l'impardonnable. Elle doit avoir la punition exemplaire ! "Monsieur le juré, avec tout ce qui a été dit jusque-là, je requiers...''

La tension est à son comble. Avec un tel personnage, je crains le pire et j'ai raison car il annonce avec virulence:

"Vingt ans de prison!''

Je devais rêver. Non ce n'est pas possible, ce procureur est complètement fou ! Vingt ans de prison, alors qu'il a été clairement affirmé qu'Emilie regrettait son geste ?

Je ne suis pas la seule à être stupéfait. Visiblement, toute la cour ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande de la part du procureur. Même le juge semble très surpris. Pourtant, il est bien obligé d'appliquer la loi.

''Très bien. La cour rendra son verdict demain. L'audience est levée.''

''Mais c'est un malade ce procureur !'' s'écrie Ginny.

''Ginny, attention ! Si on t'entend, ça pourrait être horrible,'' prévient Harry.

Heureusement, le procureur, occupé à discuter avec le juge, n'a rien entendu.

J'essaie de croiser le regard d'Emilie alors qu'elle est ramenée en cellule par des policiers mais ceux-ci s'empressent de la faire sortir rapidement. Et à ma grande fureur, Rita Skeeter s'approche de nous.

''Bonjour, Hermione Granger, ça faisait longtemps. As-tu quelque chose à déclarer à propos du procès de ta sœur ?''

''Oui, une seule chose : au revoir !''

Et nous l'avons planté là sans un regard envers elle.

Le lendemain, pour le deuxième et dernier jour du procès, la tension est plus que jamais à son comble. Le juge va prononcer l'ultime verdict. Il va annoncer à tous quel va être l'avenir d'Emilie.

''Suite à ce qui été dit et déclaré hier, la cour a décidé de la sentence suivante. Madame Emilie Carole Malefoy, vous êtes condamnés à…''

Suspens, suspens, je tremble littéralement, Rita Skeeter n'a jamais été aussi à l'écoute, le procureur attend sereinement…

''… Dix ans de prison ferme ! L'audience est levée.''

Dix ans… même si c'est la moitié de la peine requise par le procureur, c'est dix ans quand même… et l'abattement chez nous est général. De plus, le procureur est quand même très content.

Emilie est complètement abattue. Un instant, alors que la foule se disperse, on se croise. J'ai tout juste le temps de lui chuchoter :

''Courage, on va te soutenir à fond.''

Peu après, c'est Drago Malefoy qui passe devant nous. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, je lui crache, à voix basse :

''Ne t'approche plus jamais de notre famille.''

En rentrant au Terrier, pour une réunion de famille, personne ne dit un mot. Tout le monde est triste et tellement désolé pour Emilie et pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'appeler mes parents. Ils n'ont pu venir depuis Manchester pour assister au procès mais ne nous pas moins soutenus. C'est Molly Weasley qui les a appelé. Parait-il, ma mère est inconsolable et mon père effondré.

Dix ans… dix ans derrière les barreaux pour Emilie… pour avoir commis un geste fatal… elle qui n'a rien d'une meurtrière… elle qui est la fille la plus pure qui existe, à égalité avec Ginny et Luna Lovegood… non, cette pensée m'est insupportable.

Une idée me vient alors en tête. Elle est complètement folle. Elle pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Mais je réalise que j'ai l'intention de la concrétiser. Parce que je ne peux supporter de savoir Emilie se morfondre au trou.

Je vais la faire évader.

* * *

Publication la semaine prochaine des deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire. Hermione réussira-t-elle malgré les risques énormes ? J'annonce par ailleurs que la prochaine histoire sera centrée sur le couple Harry-Ginny. A bientôt.


	20. Le procès

**fanHPTW : **Elle est là.

**Kira-Adams : **Coucou. De même, ce qu'il a fait c'est immonde. Pauvre Emilie... mais tu vas voir, même si ce chapitre n'en aura pas l'air, peut-être va-t-elle avoir une petite lueur d'espoir, grâce à sa soeur... je te laisse découvrir par toi-même.

**Seles : **Merci beaucoup. Je fais de mon mieux si je puis dire.

* * *

**PDV : Emilie**

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Je n'arrive pas à croire. Une semaine maintenant que je suis derrière les barreaux, et sûrement pour longtemps, alors que mon procès va s'ouvrir. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé finir ainsi.

J'avais pensé qu'il ne m'arriverait plus rien. Que je serais heureuse pour la vie avec ma sœur, mon mari, toute la famille. Mais cela n'existe que dans les contes de fée. Ici c'est la réalité, et elle est bien cruelle.

Je croyais que Drago Malefoy était l'homme le plus adorable du monde. J'étais tombée folle amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard, ce jour où je l'ai rencontré à la fête du Terrier. Plusieurs fois pourtant, Hermione m'a prévenu qu'il n'avait pas que du bon, que pendant longtemps, il faisait partie de la catégorie des méchants. Aujourd'hui, je réalise avec une terrible amertume qu'elle avait raison.

Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Quelle que soit l'issue du procès, une chose est certaine : je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

**PDV : Hermione**

Ma tension est au plus forte. Aujourd'hui débute le procès d'Emilie. Un véritable combat commence. Je sais bien sûr qu'Emilie n'échappera pas à la prison. Elle a tué un être humain. Mais peut-on lui permettre d'obtenir la peine minimum ?

''Nous allons tout faire pour ça, chérie,'' me promet Ron. ''Toute la famille soutient ta sœur.''

''Mais j'ai peur, Ron, quand tu vois comment les journaux provoquent l'opinion publique…''

En effet, comme nous l'avons craint, les journaux des Moldus et des Sorciers se sont emparés de l'affaire et s'en sont donné à cœur de joie. Ils ont tenu des propos tellement infâmes sur Emilie que j'ai décidé de ne plus lire aucun journal et tous les autres ont fait de même. Un homme, qui a préféré rester anonyme – allez savoir pourquoi – a même prétendu qu'Emilie avait tout fait pour le séduire jusqu'à le provoquer ouvertement. Mais le pire, c'est Rita Skeeter, cette horrible sorcière-journaliste qui nous a fait tant de misères à l'époque de Poudlard. Dans un article on ne peut plus « ritaskeeterien », elle a décrit Emilie comme une femme perturbée, schizophrène et comme la nouvelle Norman Bates du film _Psychose_. Surtout, elle a ajouté – sans citer de nom mais c'était très clair – « tout cela n'a rien d'étonnant quand on sait qui est sa sœur jumelle ».

''A quoi tu penses ?'' me demande Ron.

''A cette vieille harpie de Rita Skeeter. Si jamais je croise cette… je jure que… je la brise jusqu'aux os !''

Elle a encore publié ce matin dans _La Gazette _un article infâme où elle déclare qu'Emilie ne devrait pas être envoyée en prison mais dans une chambre isolée en hôpital psychiatrique car le simple fait de s'approcher d'elle est dangereux pour la vie.

''On dirait qu'elle a oublié tes menaces,'' a dit Ron. ''Tu te souviens, quand tu l'avais attrapé et que tu lui disais que tu la dénoncerais si elle recommençait.''

''Tu vas porter plainte ?'' me demande Ginny alors qu'elle berce le petit James, endormi dans ses bras.

Ginny me pose cette même question chaque fois qu'on découvre les traces des activités de Rita Skeeter.

''Non. On a déjà assez à faire avec la défense d'Emilie à préparer. Et puis, cette garce est la reine de la provocation. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est une réponse et je ne tiens pas à lui en donner.''

La dernière fois en effet que j'ai essayé de m'opposer à Rita Skeeter – avant que je découvre sa capacité d'animagus – elle m'a transformé en reine des tabloïds sorciers et a tout tenté pour faire voler en éclats notre Trio en Or en prétendant qu'Harry et moi avions une relation amoureuse – alors que je savais très bien que j'aimais Ron et lui Ginny – sans qu'il le sache encore à l'époque.

En tout cas, avec tout ça, si j'avais déjà une plutôt piètre opinion des journalistes, elle s'était nettement aggravée.

''Ça me rappelle quand _La Gazette_ se déchaînait contre moi,'' dit ce propos Harry avec amertume.

''Je suppose tout de même que ce n'est pas Fudge encore qui est derrière tout ça,'' déclare Ron d'une voix faible.

''Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour lui, sinon Kingsley lui fera la peau,'' répond Harry, la mine sombre.

Il n'a jamais pardonné à l'ancien Ministre tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir pour l'empêcher de révéler au monde des sorciers le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

''En plus, c'est tellement des hypocrites à _La Gazette_,'' ajoute Ron. ''Vous vous souvenez comment ils se sont mis a adulé le grand Harry Potter après le 2 mai. Tout à coup, ce n'était plus un cinglé qui cherchait à se faire remarquer.''

''C'est juste. Ils font la même chose avec Michael Jackson,'' dit Ginny.

En effet, ce que les journaux appellent tous _L'affaire Emilie Granger_ se déroule, hasard des dates, au même moment où Michael Jackson, mon chanteur préféré depuis toujours, est en procès pour des accusations de pédophilie.

''Michael est innocent,'' je dis ''Un homme comme lui ne peut pas avoir fait les horribles choses dont on l'accuse. Ils veulent juste lui prendre son argent.''

''Je suis bien d'accord,'' dit Ginny.

''Moi aussi,'' dit Ron.

''Bon. Il est temps d'y aller,'' je dis avec tristesse.

Je sais bien sûr à quoi ressemble un tribunal puisque je travaille au Département de la Justice Magique et fais donc de ce fait régulièrement partie des jurys lors des procès de sorciers. Pour autant, entrer ici dans l'un des plus grands tribunaux de Londres, je me sens très mal à l'aise. Sans doute parce que ma propre sœur jumelle est sur le banc des accusés. J'ai des mauvais pressentiments. Je le sens mal.

J'aperçois Emilie et nous nous échangeons un regard peiné. Je me force à lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'elle, fille si innocente, se retrouverait là sur le mauvais banc, en passe d'acquérir à vie le sombre statut de prisonnière carcérale ?

L'affaire faisant chaque jour la une des journaux, une horde de journaliste est bien entendu présente dans le public. J'aurais nettement préféré que le procès soit à huis-clos mais sa médiatisation en a décidé autrement. A ma grande stupeur et fureur, parmi les journalistes, je reconnais cette femme blonde aux lunettes carrés, au vernis noir et au sac en peau de crocodile. Incroyable. Si je n'avais pas eu le sens de la retenue, j'aurais éjecté moi-même Rita Skeeter dehors. Le procès étant Moldu, elle a du se faire passer pour une représentante locale et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle va encore écrire comme horreurs sur Emilie dans le prochain numéro de _La Gazette_.

Les Malefoy sont également présents. Je remarque que Drago a bien pris soin de s'assoir loin du banc des accusés et lorsque nous passons devant lui pour prendre place, il détourne volontairement la tête comme s'il avait soudainement repéré une mouche. Geste inutile car de toute façon, je ne lui prêterai pas plus d'attention que s'il avait été l'homme invisible.

Le juge, dénommé Maître Jones, ouvre la séance.

''Nous sommes ici réunis pour étudier le procès de Madame Emilie Malefoy.''

Emilie ose à peine regarder le juge.

''Vous êtes bien Madame Emilie Malefoy ?''

''Oui, votre honneur,'' répond Emilie d'une voix faible, les yeux rivés au sol.

''Bien. Je commence par donner la parole à monsieur le procureur.''

Le procureur, un homme d'un certain âge, avec des cheveux gris et des lunettes rappelant horriblement celle de Rita Skeeter. J'ai eu dès cet instant l'impression, qui va s'avérer juste, que cet homme est nettement moins sympathique que le juge.

''Madame Malefoy, est-il vrai que vous êtes allés voir Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson le jeudi 3 mai à dix-sept heures ?''

''Oui, monsieur le procureur.''

''Est-il vrai que vous l'avez menacé puis finalement tué avec une paire de ciseaux ?'' lance-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il emploie un ton dur que je n'aime pas beaucoup et les autres non plus. Pourtant, nous ne pouvons strictement rien faire tant que nous n'avons pas la parole.

''Oui, monsieur le procureur.''

''Bien. La question, c'est pourquoi vous avez fait ça !''

''Parce que…''

Emilie est de plus en plus tétanisée. Le procureur la fixe des yeux comme un serpent guettant une proie. Derrière, Rita Skeeter s'en donne à cœur joie dans son bloc-notes. Je résiste à l'envie immense de le lui arracher des mains.

''Parce que quoi ?''

Emilie ne dit rien. Or, c'est exactement ce que le procureur semble vouloir. Il m'apparait désormais aussi antipathique que Rita.

''Vous n'avez pas d'explications pour avoir enlevé une vie ?''

''Votre honneur…'' commence l'avocat d'Emilie mais le juge l'interrompt.

''Refusé. Continuez, monsieur le procureur.''

''Vous rendez-vous compte, madame, de ce que vous avez fait ?''

''Ou… oui.''

Ce spectacle est absolument pitoyable. Emilie a l'air d'une enfant sévèrement grondé par son instituteur après avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Je me sens de plus en plus mal. A côté de moi, Ginny est aussi apeurée que le jour où elle a avouée être sous l'emprise de Tom Jedusor.

''Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,'' lance le procureur à l'ensemble du tribunal comme un politicien faisant un grand discours, ''les choses sont claires. Nous avons ici une femme qui, non seulement a tué, mais en plus est incapable de s'expliquer. De toute évidence, elle a été frappée par la folie…''

''C'est FAUX !'' je crie soudainement.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Rita Skeeter a un large sourire mais je l'ignore.

''Madame…'' commence le juge mais je suis plus rapide.

''Ma sœur jumelle n'est ni folle ni une criminelle !''

''Pas une criminelle ?'' lance le procureur en éclatant presque de rire. ''Elle a commis un meurtre que je sache !''

''Vous ne savez même pas de…''

''Hermione !'' coupe Ron.

Dans un sens, il a eu raison. Si j'avais insulté le procureur, les ennuis d'Emilie ne feraient qu'empirer et je l'aurais rejointe sur le banc des accusés. Le juge ne manque pas de le rappeler.

''Madame Weasley, je ne tolérerai aucun propos sur la façon dont monsieur le procureur ou quelqu'un d'autre ici présent fait son travail. A la moindre critique, je vous expulse de la salle. Est-ce clair ?''

''Oui.''

''Bien. Reprenons, s'il vous plaît. La parole est à la défense.''

L'avocat présente à la court le discours attendu. A savoir qu'Emilie est tout sauf une meurtrière sans pitié, que son geste a été commis dans un accès de colère, elle venait d'apprendre que Pansy lui avait volé son mari et en riait fortement.

Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à calmer les ardeurs du procureur qui semble décider à punir sévèrement Emilie pour son geste.

''La défense vient de nous déclarer que le geste de l'accusée était accidentelle. Mais il n'empêche que la vie d'une innocente a été retiré.''

La colère a encore monté d'un cran. Pansy Parkinson, une innocente ?

''Et cela vaut donc, j'estime, une peine méritoire. Enlever, qu'importe le motif, est le plus infâme des crimes. Cette femme ici,'' lance-t-il en élevant soudain la voix à une Emilie de nouveau acculé sur son bac, ''a commis l'impardonnable. Elle doit avoir la punition exemplaire ! "Monsieur le juré, avec tout ce qui a été dit jusque-là, je requiers...''

La tension est à son comble. Avec un tel personnage, je crains le pire et j'ai raison car il annonce avec virulence:

"Vingt ans de prison!''

Je devais rêver. Non ce n'est pas possible, ce procureur est complètement fou ! Vingt ans de prison, alors qu'il a été clairement affirmé qu'Emilie regrettait son geste ?

Je ne suis pas la seule à être stupéfait. Visiblement, toute la cour ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande de la part du procureur. Même le juge semble très surpris. Pourtant, il est bien obligé d'appliquer la loi.

''Très bien. La cour rendra son verdict demain. L'audience est levée.''

''Mais c'est un malade ce procureur !'' s'écrie Ginny.

''Ginny, attention ! Si on t'entend, ça pourrait être horrible,'' prévient Harry.

Heureusement, le procureur, occupé à discuter avec le juge, n'a rien entendu.

J'essaie de croiser le regard d'Emilie alors qu'elle est ramenée en cellule par des policiers mais ceux-ci s'empressent de la faire sortir rapidement. Et à ma grande fureur, Rita Skeeter s'approche de nous.

''Bonjour, Hermione Granger, ça faisait longtemps. As-tu quelque chose à déclarer à propos du procès de ta sœur ?''

''Oui, une seule chose : au revoir !''

Et nous l'avons planté là sans un regard envers elle.

Le lendemain, pour le deuxième et dernier jour du procès, la tension est plus que jamais à son comble. Le juge va prononcer l'ultime verdict. Il va annoncer à tous quel va être l'avenir d'Emilie.

''Suite à ce qui été dit et déclaré hier, la cour a décidé de la sentence suivante. Madame Emilie Carole Malefoy, vous êtes condamnés à…''

Suspens, suspens, je tremble littéralement, Rita Skeeter n'a jamais été aussi à l'écoute, le procureur attend sereinement…

''… Dix ans de prison ferme ! L'audience est levée.''

Dix ans… même si c'est la moitié de la peine requise par le procureur, c'est dix ans quand même… et l'abattement chez nous est général. De plus, le procureur est quand même très content.

Emilie est complètement abattue. Un instant, alors que la foule se disperse, on se croise. J'ai tout juste le temps de lui chuchoter :

''Courage, on va te soutenir à fond.''

Peu après, c'est Drago Malefoy qui passe devant nous. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, je lui crache, à voix basse :

''Ne t'approche plus jamais de notre famille.''

En rentrant au Terrier, pour une réunion de famille, personne ne dit un mot. Tout le monde est triste et tellement désolé pour Emilie et pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'appeler mes parents. Ils n'ont pu venir depuis Manchester pour assister au procès mais ne nous pas moins soutenus. C'est Molly Weasley qui les a appelé. Parait-il, ma mère est inconsolable et mon père effondré.

Dix ans… dix ans derrière les barreaux pour Emilie… pour avoir commis un geste fatal… elle qui n'a rien d'une meurtrière… elle qui est la fille la plus pure qui existe, à égalité avec Ginny et Luna Lovegood… non, cette pensée m'est insupportable.

Une idée me vient alors en tête. Elle est complètement folle. Elle pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Mais je réalise que j'ai l'intention de la concrétiser. Parce que je ne peux supporter de savoir Emilie se morfondre au trou.

Je vais la faire évader.

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

"Monsieur le juré, avec tout ce qui a été dit jusque-là, je requiers...''

La tension est à son comble. Avec un tel personnage, je crains le pire et j'ai raison car il annonce avec virulence:

"Vingt ans de prison!''

* * *

Publication la semaine prochaine des deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire. Hermione réussira-t-elle malgré les risques énormes ? J'annonce par ailleurs que la prochaine histoire sera centrée sur le couple Harry-Ginny. A bientôt.


	21. Opération évasion

**fanHPTW : **Comme tu dis.

* * *

Je suis de retour après trois semaines de pause. Je vais terminer cette histoire avant d'en commencer une autre, je pense, sur le couple Harry/Ginny.

* * *

J'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas attendre pour mettre mon projet à exécution, tout en sachant très bien les risques que cela implique. Je ne peux supporter la pensée d'Emilie sombrant en prison. Je sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je dois donc faire vite.

Dès le lendemain, je me mets à la tâche et élabore des plans. Ron s'en aperçoit et, comme je m'y attendais, il affiche un air désapprobateur. Pour cette raison, je ne lui en ai pas parlé directement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Je me prépare à une opération très délicate,'' je réponds.

''Quoi donc ?''

''Faire évader Emilie.''

Ron semble figé sur place, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire.

''Tu n'es pas sérieuse !''

''Je ne pourrais pas l'être plus.''

''Mais tu sais ce que tu risques si tu te fais prendre ?''

''Parfaitement.''

''Tu ne peux pas faire ça.''

''Ah oui ?'' je dis avec des yeux noirs en me levant, faisant face à mon mari. ''Et tu imagines un instant ce que je ressens ? Tu imagines comment ça me fait mal de savoir ma sœur jumelle au trou ?''

''Je sais bien…''

''Non, tu ne sais pas. On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a un frère jumeau en prison !''

''Pour rappel, j'ai perdu un de mes frères le Soir-Que-Tu-Sais.''

Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendue, ne voulant pas dériver sur ce sujet-là.

''J'ai fait mon choix, je vais sortir Emilie de là.''

''Et tu vas faire quoi ensuite ? La cacher chez nous ?''

Il affiche un sourire ironique et je ne sais ce qui me retient de le gifler.

''Ron, je sais très bien que c'est de la folie, que je risque de le payer cher. Mais je veux le faire. Je refuse qu'Emilie passe une partie de sa vie en prison alors que le vrai coupable de cette histoire roucoule tranquillement dans son manoir !''

Ron réfléchit un moment, paraissant chercher ses mots. Finalement, d'une voix douce et plus agréable, il me dit :

''J'ai du mal à y croire tout de même. Toi, Hermione Weasley, si à cheval sur le règlement, tu vas défier les lois du pays…''

''Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais.''

''Ça me rappelle quand notre Trio en Or avec Harry s'est formé. Quand, après avoir tout fait pour nous retenir, tu as menti aux autorités de Poudlard pour nous sauver la mise.''

Je ne réponds rien. Bien que daté maintenant de vingt-quatre années, le souvenir du combat avec le troll est encore douloureux dans un coin de ma tête. De toute évidence, c'en est de même pour Ron qui préfère revenir au sujet initial.

''Même si, comme tu dis, c'est de la folie. Je te soutiens, chérie. Je peux t'aider aussi, si tu veux.''

''Non, Ron. Je voudrais faire cela seule.''

''D'accord… Hermione, tu te sens bien ?''

En effet, tout à coup, je me sens bizarre, blanche comme un navet, alors que une minute plus tôt, je n'aurais pu être en meilleure forme.

''Ce n'est rien, juste une petite indiges…''

Mais poussée par une remontée dangereuse, je cours aux toilettes et crache dans la cuvette.

La même chose se reproduisant à peine vingt minutes après, je ne tarde pas à comprendre la cause de ces vomissements soudains.

Le problème étant que c'est très mal venue pour moi, alors que je vais mettre mon avenir et celui d'Emilie en jeu.

A contrecoeur, donc, je décale mon opération « évasion » au lendemain et décide d'aller à la pharmacie pour acheter et faire un test. La même pharmacie où j'avais fait le précédent, près de six années plus tôt.

''Bonjour, madame Weasley,'' dit la pharmacienne. ''Que désirez-vous ?''

''Un test de grossesse, s'il vous plaît.''

''Vous pensez être enceinte de nouveau ?''

''Oui.''

Mon ton catégorique lui fait comprendre que je n'ai pas très envie d'en discuter. La pharmacienne me passe le test, je paie les deux livres et me dirige vers les toilettes pour faire ce qu'il faut.

Le « plus » affiché sur le petit écran est on ne peut plus clair. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je suis enceinte.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Bien sûr, depuis la mort de mon fils à la naissance, je n'ai attendu que cela d'attendre à nouveau un bébé. Mais au vu des circonstances, ce qui devrait normalement être un immense bonheur m'apparait comme un poids. Etant donnée que je suis sur le point de braver l'un des plus grands interdits, celui qui pourrait m'envoyer rejoindre Emilie dans sa cellule de prison.

Pour cette raison, donc, je décide d'attendre et de n'en parler à personne.

Le lendemain, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir stressée et de penser qu'en effet, ce que je vais tenter de faire est littéralement suicidaire. Car aussi injuste soit-il, la condamnation d'Emilie est légitime, elle a tué une femme. La faire évader est certainement la pire bêtise que je ne pourrais jamais commettre, plus même que d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps (qui n'existent plus depuis la destruction de la Salle du Temps au Département des Mystères). Et pourtant, j'en ai vécu avec Ron et Harry des aventures contre le règlement en six années à Poudlard !

Ron a insisté pour m'aider dans mon projet et j'ai fini par céder. Je lui demande de faire le guet pendant que je m'infiltre dans la prison. Ron a suggéré de demander aussi l'aide d'Harry mais celui-ci et Ginny sont très pris avec James et je doute fort de toute manière que Ginny laisserait Harry s'embarquer dans une aventure aussi périlleuse. Je la comprends : pendant huit mois, durant L'Année Noire, elle a cru le perdre à tout jamais.

Arrivés près la prison, nous attendons un peu, histoire de nous préparer. Au fond de moi, je m'efforce d'y croire. Les deux dernières fois où nous avons entrepris une infiltration dangereuse, nous avons plus ou moins réussi.

''N'oublie pas, Ron. Si quelqu'un vient, tu lances un Patronus pour me prévenir. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas le voir.''

''Tu sais dans quelle cellule est enfermée ta sœur ?''

''Oui. Cellule vingt-trois. Je pense la trouver assez facilement.''

''Chérie ?''

''Oui ?''

''Bon courage.''

''Non, chéri, on dit merde.''

''Ah oui pardon. Je prends.''

Je l'enlace et l'embrasse comme jamais. Ni lui ni moi n'osons imaginer que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous partageons notre amour à l'air libre.

Je sors ensuite la baguette de ma poche, vise le gardien devant la porte d'entrée de la prison, et murmure :

''_Stupéfix_.''

Touché, le gardien perd aussitôt connaissance. Avec précaution, Ron fait léviter le corps pour le cacher dans un coin non loin de là. Je pris une mèche des cheveux de l'homme et la glisse dans une fiole contenant du Polynectar. Sans attendre, faisant mine d'ignorer le goût infect, j'avale la potion.

Aussitôt, je prends l'apparence de l'homme avec tout ce qui va avec. Ron ne peut s'empêcher d'en rire.

''Ça fait quoi d'être le sexe opposé ?''

''Ce n'est pas la première fois, Ron. Tu te souviens quand on s'est transformé en Harry ?''

''Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?''

''Je me souviendrai de te faire boire une potion pour que tu deviennes femme,'' je lui dis avec un grand sourire malicieux.

''Non, merci.''

''_Alohomora_,'' je murmure à la porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt.

Essayant de ne pas regarder l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Ron, je pénètre dans le sombre bâtiment.

On ne peut pas dire que l'intérieur soit bien entretenu. D'horribles odeurs d'urine et de poisson pourri se font sentir et mon nez en pâtit littéralement. Il y a aussi tellement de poussières, de toiles d'araignées et d'horribles substances dont je ne préfère pas connaitre l'origine qu'on a l'impression que le ménage n'a pas été fait depuis des décennies. Prenant garde de bien prendre une démarche typique de gardien de prison, je cherche l'étage pour monter vers les cellules en « 2 ». Je trouve l'escalier au bout du couloir et le monte. Une gardienne me fait face.

''Bonjour, Madroc. Tu n'es pas de garde devant la porte ?''

Je ne perds pas un instant et lance :

''_Stupéfix !_''

Aussitôt, la gardienne est assommée. Il me faut faire vite : elle risque fort d'avoir des soupçons à son réveil.

Je monte les escaliers et, dans le couloir, cherche la cellule d'Emilie. Je ne tarde pas à la trouver.

La pauvre me fait mal au cœur. Elle est assise sur son lit dans le coin et a une mine triste et misérable. J'ai plus hâte que jamais de la sortir de là.

''Emilie ?''

Surprise, ne m'ayant pas encore reconnu, Emilie lève les yeux vers moi.

''Quoi ?''

''Emilie… c'est moi.''

Là, surprise, Emilie se lève et me regarde à travers les barreaux. Elle semble à peine y croire et se frotte les yeux, comme si elle pensait avoir la berlue.

''He… Hermione ?''

''Oui. C'est moi.''

''Et ben ça alors. Qu'est-ce que tu fais… en homme ?''

''C'est grâce à une potion, le Polynectar, qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, de son propre sexe comme du sexe opposé.''

''Ouaaaah ! J'aimerais bien devenir un homme juste pour voir. Ça fait quoi d'avoir…''

Je la fais taire d'un geste de la main. Les plaisanteries peuvent attendre.

''Emilie, je vais te sortir de là.''

''Quoi ?''

''Oui. Je suis venue pour te faire évader.''

''Tu es sérieuse ? Mais si tu te fais prendre…''

''Ça n'arrivera pas. Mais il faut…''

''Madroc ?''

Un gardien vient nous voir, et Emilie aussitôt retourne dans son coin pour ne rien laisser paraitre. L'idée d'avoir un bonhomme un peu trop curieux sur le dos n'a rien de bon.

''Que fais-tu là, Madoc ? Tu n'es pas censé surveiller devant l'entrée ?''

''Heu… on vient de m'assigner pour une garde à cet étage.''

''C'est moi qui en suis chargé pour l'instant.''

Je n'ai pas le choix. A trop discuter, il finira par avoir des soupçons et de plus, l'heure tourne et je ne tarderai pas à reprendre mon apparence normale. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je sors ma baguette et le stupéfixe à son tour.

''Oooouuaaaah ! C'est toujours aussi impressionnant la magie,'' dit Emilie.

''Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. J'en ai assommé trois comme ça et quand ils se réveilleront, les plus vives alarmes seront déclenchées. _Alohomora_.''

Aussitôt, la porte de la cellule s'ouvre et Emilie s'empresse d'en sortir. Priant pour ne croiser personne – j'aurais aimé avoir la cape d'invisibilité pour nous aider mais Harry ne voudrais jamais la prêter en son absence – nous sortons vite à l'air libre.

Ron nous attend. Il faillit laisser éclater sa joie en voyant que j'ai réussi mais je mets un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Tout n'est pas terminé et, s'il y a là des réjouissances, elles ne vont pas durer longtemps.

''Emilie, prends ma main.''

''D'accord.''

Et avec un grand pop, suivi de Ron, nous transplanons vers la plage près de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Je me prépare alors à un instant que j'ai autant redouté que l'opération évasion.

''Emilie, tu dois partir.''

''Non…'' s'exclame Ron et je le regarde pour le faire taire.

''Tu comprends cela ?'' je demande.

''Oui.''

''Dans quelques instants, ils vont s'apercevoir de ton évasion et lancer partout des recherches. On doit faire vite : nous devons retourner à la maison pour avoir un alibi solide.''

Plus je parle, plus j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Au fond de moi, je ne veux pas qu'Emilie s'en aille mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

''Emilie, pars loin d'ici. Refais ta vie, trouve un homme qui t'aime vraiment et ne te fasse pas le sale coup que t'as fait Drago. Sois heureuse…''

''Hermione… je… je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte !''

''Moi non plus. Tu es ma sœur et l'une des choses les plus précieuses de ma vie. Un jour, nous nous reverrons, j'en suis sûre. Et tu vas être tante.''

''QUOI ?'' s'exclame Ron.

''C'est vrai ?'' dit Emilie, émerveillée. ''Tu vas avoir…''

J'hoche la tête. Emilie se jette dans mes bras. Ron quant à lui ne semble pas en croire ses oreilles.

''Oh ! Hermione. Que c'est merveilleux.''

''Des bateaux passent régulièrement ici. Tu sauras te débrouiller j'imagine ?''

''Sans problème.''

''Alors…''

''Adieu, ma Hermione. Tu as raison, un jour on se reverra. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.''

''Moi non plus.''

Et après un enlacement, les larmes aux yeux, Ron et moi nous transplanons.

''Hermione, c'est vrai ce que tu…''

''Oui, Ron !''

''Oh ! C'est… c'est magnifique !''

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous congratuler car quelqu'un frappe des coups secs à la porte. Nous comprenons aussitôt que c'est la police, l'évasion d'Emilie ayant été découverte à présent.

''Police, ouvrez !''

J'ouvre aussitôt et fais mine d'être surprise et naturelle. Ne surtout rien laisser paraitre.

''Oui ?''

''Bonjour, Madame Weasley. Police judiciaire. Nous venons vous informer d'une nouvelle très grave.''

''Quoi donc ?''

Le policier se racle la gorge et dit :

''Votre sœur s'est évadée.''

Là encore, je fais de mon mieux pour apparaitre la plus surprise.

''Comment ça, évadée ?

''Nous avons retrouvé trois des gardiens de la prison sans connaissance. Aucun n'a pu expliquer ensuite comment c'est arrivé. Vous n'auriez pas une idée par hasard, de quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aider ?''

''Moi ? Non…''

''Où étiez-vous, ces deux dernières heures ?''

''Chez moi, on peut le dire.''

''Quelqu'un ici peut le confirmer ?''

''Oui, mon mari. Il est là.''

''C'est juste,'' dit Ron.

A notre grand soulagement, le policier nous croit et n'insiste pas.

''Très bien. Je voudrais juste vous dire, madame, si jamais vous avez la moindre information qui nous aiderait à retrouver sa sœur, prévenez-nous aussitôt. Ce qu'elle a fait est grave et ce n'est qu'en se rendant que nous pourrons l'aider.''

''D'accord.''

''A bientôt, madame et monsieur.''

''A bientôt.''

Finalement, tout s'est passé à merveille. Si la fuite d'Emilie a alimenté un temps la presse Moldue et la police, très vite, l'affaire est retombée, Emilie demeurant introuvable.

Mon cœur est maintenant partagé. Je suis heureuse qu'Emilie ait pu échapper à ce qui l'aurait certainement tué. Je ne sais où elle est à présent. Bien entendu, elle ne me le dira pas, si jamais elle était surveillée. Mais là où elle est, j'espère qu'elle va trouver enfin son vrai bonheur. C'est ce qui compte pour moi.

Le bonheur, je l'ai retrouvé. Je vais être à nouveau maman et cette fois, je suis certaine que le destin me permettra de réaliser mon rêve : devenir mère.

* * *

Prochainement l'épilogue de cette histoire, où vous saurez notamment comment Drago a rencontré Astoria Greengrass, la mère de Scorpius, et ce qu'est devenue Emilie.


	22. Notre plus beau rêve

**PDV : Drago**

Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? J'avais tout pour être heureux, j'avais trouvé la femme de ma vie. Ma stupidité, ma bêtise, a tout gâché.

Aujourd'hui, je réalise quelle bêtise impardonnable j'ai commise en couchant avec Pansy Parkinson, mon ex d'adolescent, celle avec qui j'avais coupé tout contact après la Guerre. Quand j'ai rencontré Emilie, je pensais m'être rangé définitivement. Mais le retour de Pansy a fait ressortir mes vieux démons, avec les conséquences qui ont suivi.

Emilie m'a définitivement rayé de sa vie. Une semaine plus tôt, elle a réussi, on ne sait trop comment, à s'évader de la prison des Moldus et, semble-t-il, elle a fuit le pays, les recherches intensives n'ayant pas permis de retrouver sa trace. Je sais dès lors que plus jamais je n'aurai de ses nouvelles. Et tout est de ma faute.

Depuis lors, je noie mon chagrin, rongé par la culpabilité et n'ayant plus guère d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Déprimé, j'ai donné ma démission du Ministère où je ne suis plus en odeur de sainteté suite à l'affaire. J'ai décidé d'ouvrir une boutique de porcelaine dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mes clients se limitent à de sombres sorciers de passage. Aucune chance bien entendu d'y croiser un Harry Potter ou une Hermione Granger. Après ce que j'ai fait à Emilie, ceux-ci espèrent bien ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Ce jour-là semble ordinaire, banal, sans qu'il ne passe quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Je sors la mine triste de la boutique, prêt à finir chez moi une journée morne comme les autres.

C'est alors que je bouscule quelqu'un par inadvertance.

''Oh pardon !''

Alors que j'allais reprendre la marche, la personne, une jeune femme que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite, me dit sur le ton de la surprise :

''Drago Malefoy ?''

Stupéfait d'entendre mon nom, je m'arrête et me retourne et là, cette fois, je la reconnais.

''Astoria Greengrass ?''

''Drago, c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?''

Astoria Greengrass ? Incroyable. Je me souviens très bien d'elle. Une de mes meilleures copines à Poudlard. Et pourtant, elle était connue comme une des Serpentard les plus modérées. Elle ne s'entendait pas avec Pansy, a refusé de joindre l'éphémère Brigade Inquisitoriale de Dolores Ombrage et a été l'une des seules de notre maison a s'être battu contre les Mangemorts durant la Bataille. Je ne l'avais plus revu d'ailleurs depuis lors.

''Et ben ça alors,'' je m'exclame, n'en revenant toujours pas de la revoir après toutes ces années. ''Ça fait un bail.''

''Ouais. Six ans déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?''

J'hésite. Même si je suis content de revoir une ancienne camarade de classe que j'appréciais beaucoup, je me vois mal raconter tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie depuis. Aussi, voulant y aller étape par étape, je propose :

''Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur ?''

''Oh ! Oui, j'accepte avec joie.''

Tout s'enchaîne dès lors. Pendant notre rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, Astoria me raconte son parcours depuis Poudlard : après avoir envisagé des études pour entrer au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, elle a choisi finalement de travailler « à la Moldu » en devenant boulangère dans un petit village de la banlieue de Londres. Astoria confirme ainsi une tolérance envers les personnes sans pouvoir magique, ce qu'on lui a souvent – fort injustement – reproché dans ses années collège. Mais il faut quand même retenir que grâce à elle, notre maison Serpentard a pu elle aussi jouer un rôle dans la Victoire.

''Et toi,'' me dit-elle, ''j'ai entendu dire que tu vivais avec une Moldue, et qui serait apparenté à Hermione Granger…''

Malgré sa modération, Astoria, comme les autres Serpentard, n'appréciait pas vraiment le Trio en Or et considérait mon ex-belle sœur comme une Miss Je-Sais-Tout détestable. Paradoxalement, elle était l'une des rare Serpentard à ne pas éprouver d'animosité particulière envers Harry Potter (elle était d'ailleurs menacée de renvoi de Poudlard pendant l'Année Noire à cause de cette prise de position, renvoi auquel Severus Rogue était opposé). Elle était vraiment une exception en tout.

''Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler…'' dis-je d'une voix triste.

''Je me doute. Avec ce qui s'est passé…''

L'affaire ayant fait grand bruit dans les journaux sorciers, évidemment, ça ne lui a pas échappé.

''… Mais tu sais quoi, Drago ? Peu importe avec qui tu étais, même la sœur de Granger, ou ce que tu as fait ou a pu faire. Pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de bien…''

Tout va très vite. Suite à ce premier rendez-vous, Astoria et moi n'avons qu'une envie commune : nous revoir au plus vite. Je ne tarde pas à comprendre que j'ai trouvé en elle LA femme qui va de nouveau changer ma vie, en bien.

Rapidement, au fil des jours, on n'arrive plus à se passer l'un de l'autre, enchaînant les rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur. Certains badauds nous regardent mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Astoria est une nouvelle chance de rachat pour moi après le désastre Emilie.

Et quand je vous dis que tout s'enchaine très vite, c'est que tout s'enchaine très vite. Une semaine seulement après nos retrouvailles, nous passons notre première nuit ensemble et nous devenons officiellement un couple. Astoria en profite pour m'avouer un secret qu'elle gardait depuis des années, depuis l'époque Poudlard.

''Je voudrais te dire, Drago…''

''Oui ?''

''Quand on était à Poudlard…''

''Oui ?''

''J'étais folle amoureuse de toi…''

Comment ai-je pu ne jamais m'en rendre compte ? je me dis.

''Mais je voyais bien que tu préférais Pansy, alors je restais effacée. Mais tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé. Et aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse avec toi…''

''Moi aussi. Astoria ?''

''Oui ?''

''Je t'aime.''

Emerveillée, Astoria me répond ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé de me dire :

''Je t'aime, Drago.''

Quand je dis que tout va très vite entre nous, c'est que tout va vraiment très vite. Un mois après notre première fois, Astoria m'annonce une grande nouvelle, celle que j'espérais un temps entendre de la bouche d'Emilie, mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

''Drago ?''

''Oui ?''

''J'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer…''

''Oui, quoi donc ?''

''Drago, je…''

Je l'encourage du regard, pour lui témoigner mon soutien, même si au fond, j'ai déjà compris. Finalement, Astoria, plutôt que d'employer les mots, choisis les gestes et me met une main sur son ventre. Un grand sourire apparait sur mon visage. C'est la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver et, pour la première fois depuis ma rupture avec Emilie, je retrouve enfin pleinement le bonheur.

''Il est de notre première nuit, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui. Je suis à un mois, il n'y aucun doute possible.''

Dès lors, je suis aux petits soins de celle qui, pour de bon, est la femme de ma vie. Au fur et à mesure que son ventre s'arrondit, je deviens littéralement papa poule. A aucun moment je ne relâche mon soutien à Astoria. Le jour de l'accouchement, je l'accompagne depuis la voiture jusqu'à la maternité de Sainte-Mangouste.

''Poussez ! Poussez ! Poussez !'' dit la guérisseuse qui a suivi la grossesse.

Finalement, après un ultime effort éprouvant, le bébé voit le jour. Fou de joie, je m'empresse d'annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents et ceux d'Astoria qui attendaient, impatients, dans la salle d'attente.

''C'est un garçon ! Il pèse trois kilos cinq. Astoria a été merveilleuse. Je suis papa ! Je suis papa !''

''Félicitations, fiston,'' me dit papa en m'enlaçant. ''Je suis fier de toi.''

''Merci, père.''

Cela est d'autant plus symbolique que pendant plusieurs semaines, mon père ne m'a plus adressé la parole à cause de l'histoire Emilie. Poussés par maman, nous avons fini par nous réconcilier et aujourd'hui, il est très heureux d'avoir un petit-fils.

''Vous avez choisi un prénom ?'' me demande maman plus tard dans la chambre, en regardant avec un grand sourire mon fils niché dans un tas de couverture que porte Astoria dans ses bras.

''Oui,'' je réponds. ''Nous avons pensé à…''

''… Scorpius,'' dit Astoria.

''C'est un si joli prénom,'' dit maman littéralement émerveillé.

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'ai su réparer ma faute terrible, désormais passé, j'ai trouvé en Astoria la femme de ma vie et maintenant, mon fils est là, endormi dans le tas de couvertures, de ses petites mains innocentes.

Je suis père. Mon plus beau rêve.

**PDV : Hermione**

Neuf mois ont passé. Et alors que j'attends mon accouchement avec impatience, je fais le point sur ma vie.

Cela fait maintenant huit ans que la Guerre est Finie, que le monde des sorciers est libre. Cela fait huit ans que je suis la compagne puis la femme de Ronald Weasley, le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Mais dans notre bonheur, dans notre vie maintenant paisible, il ne nous manque qu'une chose : un enfant.

Nous aurions du être les premiers à être parents. Certes, quand je suis tombée enceinte un an après la Guerre, c'était prématuré. Nous n'étions pas prêts et Ron a mis du temps à s'y faire. Mais un enfant allait arriver et nous voulions tenter notre chance, même si elle était arrivée vite. Hélas, la vie est cruelle. Notre fils nous a été enlevé dès sa naissance. Il ne connaitra jamais la vie.

Depuis lors, nous avions perdu espoir. Autour de nous, la famille s'est agrandie. Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, tous sont devenus parents. Moi et Ron étions alors les derniers sans enfants, et commencions à sérieusement nous demander quand notre tour arriverait.

Jusqu'à ce beau jour de septembre 2005 où, en pleine tourmente de l'affaire Emilie, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte pour la deuxième fois.

Enfin, nous avions droit à notre bonheur.

Toutefois, cela ne peux masquer la terrible absence au fond de mon cœur d'Emilie. Après sa fuite, je n'ai pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'elle depuis des semaines et des mois. Tous les jours, je me pose les mêmes questions : comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle su refaire sa vie ? A-t-elle réussi à se remettre de ce qu'elle a subi ? Certes, sa longue absence est normale. Elle doit éviter trop de contact au risque de se faire repérer car la police la recherche toujours. Mais je désespére de jamais ravoir un signe de vie de ma sœur jumelle.

Désormais enceinte jusqu'aux os, je profite d'un jour de repos – en attendant un congé maternité, quand un hibou inconnu tapote à la fenêtre. Curieuse, j'ouvre l'enveloppe, le hibou a laissé tomber une lettre dans ma main puis est reparti.

_Chère Hermione,_

_ Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pu te donner des nouvelles plus tôt, mais tu t'en doutes, je craignais d'être espionnée. J'ai préféré attendre que les recherches soient moins intenses._

_ Là où je suis – là encore bien sûr, je ne peux hélas rien te dire pour le moment, j'ai refait ma vie et complètement raté Tu-Sais-Qui de ma mémoire. Je veux dire par là que j'ai rencontré un homme et c'est le plus merveilleux du monde. C'est un Moldu et il s'appelle Michael. Nous nous sommes mariés le mois dernier et j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que nous allons être parents ! Pour moi, qui croyait être stérile, c'est un véritable miracle, signe que ma vie a changé pour de bon._

Un rayon lumineux envahit mon cœur. Emilie va être mère, je vais être tante. S'il y a bien une personne qui mérite un tel bonheur, c'est elle, assurément.

_Je ne sais quand on pourra se revoir. Hélas, ce ne peut être tout de suite. Peut-être pas avant des années. C'est vraiment injuste mais on n'y peut rien. Je te promets d'essayer de donner de mes nouvelles dès que je peux, notamment quand j'aurai accouché._

_ Tu me manques terriblement, Hermione. Tu es la grande personne que j'ai jamais connu. Je t'aime tellement et je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Gros bisous partout,_

_Emilie_

J'ai fini ma lecture en larmes. Je suis si heureuse qu'Emilie ait retrouvée la joie de vivre après avoir connu l'enfer. En fait, je suis si émue que je ne réalise pas tout de suite que mon bas est mouillé.

''Oh, oh… je crois que je vais envoyer un Patronus à Ron.''

''Alors ? Alors ?'' dit Molly Weasley, impatiente comme les autres dans la salle d'attente.

''Et bien… c'est fait, elle est arrivée !'' s'exclame Ron, fou de joie. ''Une magnifique petite fille, trois kilos sept. Hermione a été merveilleuse !''

''Félicitations, vieux !'' dit Harry en prenant Ron dans ses bras.

''Bravo, frérot !'' dit George.

''On peut entrer ?'' demande Arthur.

''Pas plus de trois,'' dit Ron. ''Harry, papa, venez.''

Harry et Arthur Weasley ont un regard illuminé de soleil en me voyant avec, niché dans mes bras, la nouvelle-née que nous avons décidé, Ron et moi, d'appeler Rose, comme nous avions un jour décidé comme prénom pour une fille.

''Oooooohhhhh !'' dit Arthur, émerveillé. ''Elle est… magnifique. Regardez ses yeux bleus, tout innocents…''

''Oui… les yeux de son papa,'' dis-je en la regardant, si touchante.

Harry, que nous avons choisi tout naturellement comme parrain, me dit en un murmure :

''Félicitations, Hermione. Tu le mérites tellement. Tu feras une maman aussi exceptionnelle que tu ne l'es comme femme.''

''Oh ! Merci, Harry. Ça me touche.''

Rose émet soudain un gazouillement, apparemment adressé à son grand-père.

''Elle veut faire votre connaissance, beau-papa,'' dis-je avec amusement.

Et là, lentement, Mr. Weasley se met à genoux et touche la petite main de Rose.

Et depuis ce jour-là, je suis enfin heureuse pour de bon. La mort d'Hugo appartient définitivement au passé, même s'il restera toujours dans mon cœur. Et deux années plus tard, je deviens à nouveau maman et cette fois, c'est un fils. Ron et moi n'avons pas hésité un instant : il s'appelera Hugo. Ainsi, notre petit Hugo a enfin la chance de vivre sa vie, comme un rattrapage de la première fois.

Emilie ne cessera de me donner de ses nouvelles, de temps en temps. Là-bas, aux Etats-Unis où elle est partie comme elle me l'a finalement avoué, elle est devenue heureuse mère de famille et a définitivement oublié son histoire malheureuse avec Drago. Pour le moment, ses trois garçons, je ne les connais qu'en photo. Mais j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour, je pourrai les voir, pour de vrai, et les présenter à leurs cousins, mes enfants.

Et aujourd'hui, mariée à l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours et mère heureuse de deux enfants je me dis que, si la vie est parsemée d'embûches, ceux-ci sont loin d'être insurmontables. Et dès qu'on y parvient, on atteint notre étoile pour ne jamais la quitter.

Ainsi, Ron et moi l'avons réalisé. Notre plus beau rêve.

* * *

Et c'est sur cette fin émouvante que se termine cette histoire. Merci à tout ceux qui l'ont suivi fidèlement malgré les parfois longues attentes entre les chapitres - notamment à la fin - j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, qu'elle vous donne un peu de potterêves dans un monde de brute.

La prochaine histoire sera centrée sur Harry et Ginny.

Gros bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt.


End file.
